When Two Destinies Collide
by RWolfe94
Summary: Sequel! Annabelle has returned to Port Royal after her last escapade, but then another unexpected occurrence and rash decision turns her world upside down again. What's more, she doesn't know yet that James Norrington, the man she loved, is still alive.
1. Prologue

**Hey hey! Here's the sequel to 'Where You Heart Truly Lies' I hope you guys enjoy reading it~!**

Annabelle rode swiftly alongside Groves as they headed for the fort. Only minutes before, Groves had arrived at her front door with a spare horse saying that she was needed in Clayton's office.

Annabelle had been in Port Royal for several weeks. She had returned to her home, where to her surprise Sophie and the other servants still resided. Sophie, however, had told her Governor Swann ordered them to remain there until he returned. Word was shortly sent for them to return to England, where they were told they would be reunited with him. Annabelle had to deliver the tragic news of his death, and she was able to get the arrangements cancelled. With Governor Swann and Elizabeth absent, she became lady of the house, helping put their lives back in order as she continued to make plans on finding Elizabeth and Will.

Groves was promoted to Commodore shortly after their return, and found more duties piled into his workload. He visited the Swann home several times a week to help and to check on Annabelle and the servants, still determined to keep his personal promise of seeing that Annabelle was cared for.

Since Beckett was dead, word was sent to the King so a replacement could be sent. The replacement was another Lord. Lord Charles Clayton. Annabelle hadn't met the man yet, but from the little Groves told her, he wasn't pleasant.

She and Groves stopped their horses just outside the office, where guards held the reigns for them. Groves dismounted and quickly rushed to Annabelle's aid before escorting her inside. Her stomach knotted, remembering the last time she had set foot near this office wasn't a pleasant experience: it was when Beckett had intruded on Elizabeth and Will's wedding and had imprisoned her cousin. That day was the first link in a chain of events that had altered Annabelle's life forever.

They entered the small foyer, where another young officer stood guard near Clayton's closed door. He straightened upon their entrance.

"Lord Clayton is detained at the moment."

"I understand," Groves said, "but we were sent for."

The officer glanced at them again before opening the door and addressing yet another guard who stood inside.

The door opened wider, and the guard bid them inside. They slowly approached the desk as the door was closed behind them. Clayton stood behind his desk with his back to them.

He presently turned. "Commodore Groves. Miss Bennington. Forgive me for sending for you on such short notice."

Annabelle inwardly cringed. This man reminded her too much of Beckett, if not worse. "Lord Clayton."

"I sent for you because I have come across a matter that concerns you." She remained quiet. Groves tried to control his annoyance at the man. It occurred to him Clayton had not yet even asked them to sit.

"Is there news about my uncle?" Annabelle tried. She knew Clayton didn't see the mysterious circumstances surrounding Governor Swann's death as a priority, but she thought perhaps the more she brought it up, she'd eventually have success. She'd done some searching on her own upon her return, but had found nothing.

"In a way," was all Clayton said before finally bidding them to sit. Once they were situated, he continued. "I'm afraid I have come across a legal matter. You returned to Port Royal a short time ago, did you not?"

"Almost a month, sir," she replied.

"And when you went through your uncle's possessions, you found his will."

"Yes, sir, you know that. I had to turn it over to you when you arrived." Her suspicions rose. "Why? Was there something found?"

Clayton drew out a piece of paper lying on his desk. "This is the last page of your uncle's will. In the remainder of it, he commands that his possessions are to be bequeathed to you and his daughter, Elizabeth, as well as a sum for each of the servants. The predicament lies here, where he explains that both of you must be present to claim what is yours."

"I would like to see it, please," she said firmly but quietly.

He reluctantly handed it to Groves, who gave it to her. Her heart fell with each sentence, reminded of her uncle's passing. It was a strange request, but somewhat sounded like him. He wouldn't have trusted anyone to deliver or handle this affair other than her and Elizabeth. He'd believed there was good in everyone, but that didn't mean he trusted everyone.

Maintaining her composure, she asked, "Where does this leave me?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Bennington, this leaves you with nothing for now. Legally, you do not own anything in your current possession because Miss Swann has not been present in Port Royal." He presented another slip of paper. "This was found with the will. It was to be signed by you and her when you both make your claims so his solicitor would have legal proof. When was the last time you saw your cousin?"

"It has been at least a couple of weeks before my return."

"With the pirates, no doubt," he added coolly. Annabelle remained still, refusing to give in. "As far as I am concerned, until you find her and she signs the document, you do not own the house or anything else in your possession."

Annabelle's blood ran cold. _*Is he going to throw me out of my house? What will happen to the servants-*_

Groves jumped in. "It says here," he indicated a paragraph on the will's last page, "Until they both make their claims and sign the document. Not anywhere does it give a time period. Legally, Annabelle is not pressured to find her cousin, nor can she be expelled from her home. The new governor has to attest to that as well, does he not?"

Though annoyed, Clayton kept his cool demeanor. "Impressive, Commodore. I am aware of that, but the governor has not yet arrived, and until then I am to oversee these decisions until he does."

"With all due respect, Lord Clayton, my men and I were notified we all would hold on major legal decisions until he arrived. I have no wish to report anyone disobeying his Majesty's orders," Groves replied just as calmly.

Clayton slowly stood, as did Groves. "And I have no wish to report subordination. It would be wise for you not to forget your place, Commodore. The decision I was going to enforce is that Miss Bennington continue to reside at the estate, although it is not in her possession until Miss Swann is found and signs her part of the claims. The Governor will do as he sees fit when he arrives. It is another month before he is expected to." He sat back down. "You may go."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"How dare he try to abuse his power!" Groves said some time later, when they weren't far from Governor Swann's mansion.

"We have dealt with men like him before, but at least I have heard this new governor is not hotheaded," Annabelle replied calmly.

Groves sighed as he helped her dismount the horse. "Yes, I have, too. Perhaps he will be like your uncle."

Annabelle weakly smiled at the thought. "Perhaps. It is a pleasant thought."

He escorted her to her front door, where she thanked him for his services. "You're welcome, Miss Bennington. We will find Miss Swann, do not worry. I wouldn't forfeit hope for Mr. Turner, either."

"I am not worried about finding her, only the difficult process of it." Annabelle quickly changed the subject. "Would you care to have supper here tonight, as a token of my gratitude? Mason or Kingsley may join you, too, if they like."

Groves thought about how different the offer would feel if he had been invited to supper with her and Norrington. Sadly this was not the reality. "Unfortunately I cannot tonight. Would tomorrow night be all right?"

"Yes," she replied before stepping inside. "Good day, Commodore Groves, and thank you."

"Good day, Miss Bennington."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Back at the fort, Groves concentrated his efforts on his most personal priority.

"No, no, no, it was west when it sailed off," he directed one of his men. They were trying to plot possible courses the _Pearl_ could have taken after the _Endeavour_ was destroyed. He had helped Annabelle from day one to find Elizabeth's whereabouts, but now the stakes were higher-and so was the tediousness of the search.

"That still leaves three other possible ports where it could have safely made berth," Captain Kinglsey observed. He and Lieutenant Mason had watched over Annabelle when she was brought onboard the _Valiant_ shortly after being taken into custody by Lord Beckett. They were just as adamant about this search as Groves, and he was indebted to them. So much that he'd personally appointed them as his men after his promotion.

"So it does," Groves admitted. "We shall send correspondence to those three then."

"Actually, Commodore," Mason humbly joined in. "When you first had us send the correspondence to the other ports, I had mistaken and thought you meant those, too. They probably already have received it, or it should reach them shortly."

Groves fought back a smile. "Well done, Lieutenant."

"Commodore," Gilette, an old comrade of his and Norrington's, walked in and held up a letter. "We have received news from several of the ports."

Groves took the letters and opened them one by one, the other men standing by in anticipation. He sighed in defeat as he folded up the last one. "None of these ports have reported seeing the _Black Pearl_ or a ship that even resembles it. How many other ports do we still have yet to hear from?"

"I believe only one other, Sir," Gilette replied. "One of my men told me the _Intrepid_ should be returning from one of our posts within a couple of days, and they may have word."

Groves sighed, trying to muster his patience. "Very well." _*I shall wait yet again for news...*_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Supper was splendid, Sophie," Annabelle said, already worn out from the day.

"Thank you kindly, Miss. We are glad you enjoyed it. Would you like your evening tea here?"

Annabelle's voice became quiet. "No, thank you, I will take it in the parlor."

She walked into the parlor after Sophie returned to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway and scanning the room. The house was so empty without her family. It was in this room where she had joined Uncle Weatherby and Elizabeth on many occasions for tea, dessert, and afternoons and evenings when they would just sit and visit for hours on end.

Her eyes stopped when she spotted the piano. It had been so long since she had played, and her mother had taught her at a young age. She suddenly felt an urge to play now. Well, she could try. Perhaps it would lighten her mood a bit.

She gently situated herself on the bench and lightly touched several keys. She played a few familiar notes and chords, and was soon playing familiar tunes. She glided from one tune to another, fixing mistakes as she went. She felt her heart lighten a bit, and she allowed her fingers to play freely.

She soon caught herself playing a familiar tune, but kept playing to see if she could place it. She soon recognized it, but somehow couldn't bring herself to stop.

The tune was to the waltz her mother had taught her to dance to as well as play on the piano. It was the waltz she had taught Uncle Weatherby that one afternoon when Norrington and Groves had walked in on them dancing. What she didn't know, however, was that marked the day Norrington first noticed her as a young woman.

Annabelle snapped herself from her trance and jerked her fingers away. She fingered the necklace Tia Dalma had given her, which she still wore hidden under her dresses. Memories continued to flood her mind as she tried to shoo the painful ones away. Tears flowed down her face, and silent sobs escaped her lips.

"Miss Annabelle?" Sophie had walked in just in time to find out what had upset her, and she sat with her to comfort her until her pain had eased.


	2. Chapter 1

Groves felt groggy the next morning as he resumed his duties. Although he was proud of himself, he couldn't help but wonder how Norrington had kept up with it all when he'd been Commodore. That man had never shown it when he was run down.

Groves entered his office to find Gilette, Mason, and Kingsley already waiting for him. In an instant, the alarm increased his energy.

"Commodore, thank goodness you have arrived," Gilette quickly greeted him.

"Gentlemen," he returned the greeting and took a moment to observe them. His curiosity was quickly aroused when none of them spoke up. "I hope this means good news," he added, an air of suspicion in his voice.

The three officers glanced at each other, almost as if they were mentally battling who would tell him. Kingsley lost the stare battle. "It depends on how you choose to view it as such."

"Well, out with it," Groves calmly commanded.

"The _Intrepid_ has arrived, Sir, but unfortunately with no news from the other ports-not the news we have been anticipating, that is. But-" Kinglsey stammered, and Groves wasn't sure if he was controlling excitement or nerves. "They did pick up a drifter. He is in the prison."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Is everything all right?" Annabelle carefully asked at supper that night. Groves and Mason had barely said a word the whole meal. Kingsley had been unable to attend. Annabelle still wasn't her usual self, either, but she sensed something was on their minds.

Groves felt silly and guilty, like a little boy caught in some mischievous deed. He glanced at Mason, who had also put down his next bite, distracted.

"My men presented me with some news today," Groves began.

Annabelle remained silent and gave them her full attention. Her heart skipped a beat, wondering what news it was that Groves would wait until now to present it to her.

Groves began to understand how his men had felt this morning when he had arrived at the fort. He surprised himself how difficult it was to put the news into words. "We have not heard from all the ports yet regarding the _Black Pearl's_ whereabouts, so we are still searching for Miss Swann, but the _Intrepid_ returned to port today. They picked up a drifter who had been sailing alone in a small boat."

Annabelle guessed his nerves were kicking in, though as a man of rank he was faring well. She quietly cued, "And?"

Groves and Mason braced themselves for her reaction. "It was Jack Sparrow."

Her breath became labored and her face paled. "J-Jack Sparrow?" she stammered. "Why was _he_ sailing alone?" Annabelle stopped. "Are you allowed to tell me any of this?"

Again, Groves felt like a little boy, but Annabelle spoke again before he could answer. "Do not answer that, you both have risked enough. It's only a matter of time before all of Port Royal will know about the return of Captain Jack Sparrow." A thought hit her, one she hoped she could receive an anwer to. "What is to become of him?"

"I am telling you this because it concerns you-or will, possibly," Groves began. "To answer your first question, he is not talking. A certain possession found on him is now in Lord Clayton's custody. Clayton wants to begin a trial for him tomorrow or the next day. I am curious to see if he can get Jack to talk." Groves's mind sparked. "If he knows anything of the circumstances leading to your return, Clayton may ask for you in hopes of getting something out of Jack."

Annabelle nodded slowly. She had not forgotten that she possibly still awaited a trial of her own, but it didn't entirely surprise her that Clayton would want to proceed with Jack Sparrow first, regardless of whether or not the new-coming governor would be present. "I had not thought of that, but I doubt I would have any better luck."

_*You might because you are a woman,*_ Groves thought, and instantly reprimanded himself. He doubted Jack would talk, but hoped Clayton would not settle for such measures as bringing Annabelle into it. She had enough on her plate for time being, although Groves knew it was possible for Clayton to use Jack's imprisonment to his advantage to distract Annabelle from Governor Swann's will and her search for Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Annabelle was so overcome with anxiety that Sophie insisted she rest. She had taken Annabelle to her room and advised her not to do anything that concerned her current plans. Sophie also made a tea to settle her, praying that the mistress would not make herself ill. She had never seen Annabelle so preoccupied, not even when she'd first moved into the mansion from England all those years ago.

Annabelle felt like a child, but she obliged for Sophie's sake-and partly because part of her believed Sophie was right. She didn't like this sudden spell of uneasiness but did, however, find ways to fill her time in her room.

She was too restless to sleep and could only read for a few minutes at a time. She soon rummaged through her trunk, hoping to find something-anything-that would give her a possibility of somehow calming herself.

In the process, her thoughts continued to wander, and she was shocked at how affected she was that Jack was in the prison. But why? Why did it bother her so? As much as she'd been around him, she didn't consider him a friend, not even a comrade. And why had he been found alone?

In her trunk she found letters, old sewing samplers, several trinkets, and a few books she had never shelved for lack of room. She lifted up another small stack of books, and stopped when something at the bottom caught her eye.

She slowly placed the books on the floor and reached inside the trunk, only to feel different kinds of material. There were several items down there. Once she grasped the items, she drew them out to get a better look at them. Her hands shook a little as she recognized them-the clothes she had worn upon her return to Port Royal. The same clothes she had worn on her last excursion-in Singapore, up to James's death, to her being rescued by Groves.

She fingered the blue robe, pants, and undershirt, her other hand subconsciously fingering the necklace from Tia Dalma, which was hidden safely under her dressing gown. She peered into the trunk again and spotted the dark, strapped flats she had also worn. She had bittersweet memories with these items, and wasn't sure if she wanted to hang onto them for a while...or burn them...along with the pain she had sustained since then...

A knock on her door made her jump. She tossed the clothes back into the trunk, and proceeded to put the other items back as she bid Sophie to enter.

"I brought up a small lunch for you-Miss Annabelle, what are you doing?" Sophie quietly chided.

"I felt the urge to rearrange a few things," Annabelle caught herself saying.

Sophie placed the tray on the bedside table and knelt by Annabelle at the foot of her bed. She placed her hand on her arm and tried to help her up. "Miss Annabelle, please, we're worried about you. I'm afraid you are going to make yourself ill if you don't give yourself some rest. Please get into bed and eat this and lie down for a while."

"Sophie, I am all right. Please don't fuss over me," Annabelle groaned distractedly.

Sophie didn't seem disconcerted with her reaction, though her voice remained wispy and quiet. "It's my job, Miss Annabelle. I'm very concerned for you, is all. I am afraid I worry as much as your uncle did after-" Sophie stopped cold. "I beg your pardon, Miss! That was not my place!"

Annabelle took a deep breath. The mention of Uncle Weatherby stung, but she understood why it escaped from Sophie. "It is not my intention to worry any of you. I do appreciate your concern." She swallowed before adding, "Thank you for the tray."

Sophie acknowledged her response before leaving her alone to eat and get some rest, trying to give her mistress some space, though that didn't ease all of her worry.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle was surprised to wake up several hours later to find the sun nearly setting. She sat up in bed and adjusted her twisted nightgown, having tossed and turned in her dreamless nap. She dragged herself out of the bed and strode over to the window. Wanting a bit of fresh air but not daring to step out where people could possibly see her in her nightdress, she cracked open her balcony doors and breathed in the soft breeze.

She turned back to her room, happening to glance at her trunk. She went to it, took out one of the books, and returned to her bed to try to read, forcing herself to not look at anything else in the trunk.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack Sparrow leaned up against the wall of his barricade. Again. Again could Port Royal mark another day they captured the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. In the past those times became "almosts." No such luck yet.

Earlier, Commodore Groves and several other men had come down to see him. Groves had quickly dismissed the other men so it was just him and Jack.

_"Can you share with me about the map that was found in your possession?"_ Groves had asked him.

Jack had only looked at him, partly for his own amusement. This man didn't seem as stern as Norrington was, nor half as intimidating. The more Jack thought about it, he was sure he had seen him before. Was he a comrade of Norrington's?

Jack continued his stubborn silence throughout several more questions. He wanted to spit back comebacks, but he dismissed ones that had materialized. They weren't good enough.

That is, until the young Commodore asked, _"Can you tell me where the _**_Black Pearl_**_ is? Or where it was the last time you saw it?"_

Jack had simply replied, _"The last time I saw the _**_Black Pearl_**_,__it was on the sea." _

That was certainly not his best ever, but these people seemed so much more stupid that Jack didn't want to waste his time and effort with them. He only wanted to scheme or hope for possible ways to escape to add another almost to their record, anyway. Temporarily, it seemed to be working, for Groves left him alone some time after that. But Jack knew he'd be back again. This Commodore seemed to be more patient and innocent than Norrington.

Now, out of habit, Jack reached for his side where he had placed a small bottle of rum when he'd been aboard his small ship. He grunted and sighed when he felt empty air and glanced at where it had been, remembering his precious commodity had been taken from him when he was brought aboard the _Intrepid_.

He leaned his head back up against the wall, sighing again. "Why is the rum always gone?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle had to light a candle shortly after she had started reading. She hadn't remembered nights in Port Royal turning dark so quickly. The breeze had picked up a bit, so she got up to go close her doors.

She let her gaze scan the barely moonlit sea, which reflected a shiny hue tonight. Her eyes soon fell on the fort, and she thought about Jack Sparrow in the prison. Why was it only him? How was it that only he had been captured and imprisoned here and not with the rest of his crew-

Annabelle blinked and took a step forward on her balcony. Now she knew why his imprisonment affected her so: he probably knew where Elizabeth was, or even Will. A sudden air of determination rushed through her. She had to talk to him, and she wasn't going to wait for Clayton to call for her to do so.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Commodore," a young officer interrupted his work, but he was not annoyed.

"Yes?"

"I regret to bother you, Sir, but the _Constant_ is awaiting confirmation to leave tomorrow."

"Very well. Has it been reloaded with supplies and trades as agreed?" Groves checked.

"Yes, Sir. My men and I have checked it over several times."

"Then they have our permission to leave in the morning. Give my thanks and regards to the Captain."

"Yes, Sir."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A short while later, Annabelle crept out of Clayton's office and wiped some cold sweat from her forehead. She tucked the navigational charts-or the center circular map of it-under her robe, as well as the document Elizabeth would need to sign.

Annabelle had acted out of desperation. When she thought of the plan, she felt she had no choice but to act on it. She had drawn out her old clothes from her trunk and put them on, for her plan would be futile if she did not wear them-nothing else she had would have been suitable, though she had managed to find an old hat to hide her hair.

Her plan was far-fetched, but it had to work. She couldn't imagine Elizabeth not acting on this with her. She had left a brief letter for Sophie, explaining she was gone searching for Elizabeth, but not to worry. She would be back. She didn't offer any more details than that, but she was willing to provide at least that much, though she knew it would still leave the poor woman sick with worry-but Annabelle saw this opportunity as her best, and she didn't want to regret not pouncing upon it.

Still, she couldn't believe her luck. Sneaking into Clayton's office hadn't been too hard-Elizabeth had told her how she broke in when Beckett presided there-and she found the map in a locked box, which hadn't been too hard to find or unlock, either. She hadn't known it was the map they had taken from Jack until she found it and recognized it. She couldn't imagine any other possession Jack may have had. She had merely searched and rummaged through Clayton's desk until she'd found something that looked promising. She knew bringing along some rum may have helped, but it would have been too bulky beneath her robes, and she was trying to hide, not appear conspicuous or have anything in the way.

No sooner had Annabelle overcome the adrenaline rush that she realized her time was limited. She checked her hair and hat and proceeded with her scheme, trying not to look obvious or suspicious as she poked her way through the dark night air, hoping there would be enough shadows tonight to hide her.


	4. Chapter 3

**So basically I'm sick so I've either got more time to post these or more time to spend in bed lol enjoy!**

Jack still leaned against the barred wall in the dark cell, now alone in the prison. It wasn't the first time he'd been entirely alone in Port Royal's cells, and from what he heard shouts about outside, many of the guards' main concern now was handling a brawl just outside the fort. Perhaps he wouldn't be the only one locked up for long.

He had tried to free himself the way Will had shown him so long ago by shifting the door, but with no luck. In the past, he had been able to escape from Port Royal, leaving them to remember "almost" capturing Jack Sparrow. He was still determined to make this another such time, though coming up with a plan at the moment was proving to be a bit of a challenge.

He heard a panting noise and turned his head. The dog with the keys sat just out of his reach, its wagging tail clapping on the stone floor.

"They found another one like you, did they? Or were you smart enough to use sea turtles?"

A noise caused them both to turn their heads toward the stairs, but the dog had the advantage of leaving the room.

Jack waited as he heard light footsteps descend. They weren't loud enough to have been boots of the guards, but it was a little too dark for him to see well. He did see a small silhouette eventually appear, which he guessed to be of a young boy or girl; though why a girl would be down there was beyond him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" a light voice said quietly.

This caused him to perk his head up and stand. "Finally, someone gets it right." He turned back to his new visitor. He was unable to see their face because they were wearing a hat that aided in obscuring them. "Who are you? Come out of the shadows so I can see you."

The visitor gingerly stepped into what little moonlight was shining in, slowly lifting their head as they stepped forward.

Jack grinned when he saw her face. "Miss Annabelle Bennington. Elizabeth will be glad to know you're alive and well." Seeing a slight reaction in her face, he added, "Glad to see you made it off the _Flying Dutchman_ alive, though I can't say the same for others. And to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Annabelle swallowed, growing hot inside with his remark. "I have a proposition for you."

Jack's tone changed instantly to one of mockery. "A proposition? I believe you do. And what would that entail?"

The click of his own pistol cracked through the silence. Already angered by his hidden mention of James, Jack had fueled it by mocking her. She had turned to where his effects were hanging and grabbed his pistol, which was now aimed at his face. He had underestimated her, though he was unaware she had taken the action only to intimidate him. He didn't recall ever seeing the lady fire a weapon, but neither did he wish to be her first target. "You have my attention, love."

"I need your help. I will break you out of here if you take me to Elizabeth. We can escape onboard the _Constant _and find passage to the _Pearl_ at another port. It's set to embark early in the morning. If you follow through and take me to Elizabeth-" with her free hand, she reached into her robes and revealed the top of the rolled up map. "-I will return this to you."

Jack's grin threatened to break across his face again. His tone no longer mocked her, but was rather amused."Got this all planned out, have you? You know, for someone who's so well-bred and against piracy, you certainly have a knack for stumbling right back into it. It's addicting, isn't it?"

"This isn't piracy. This is the only option I have!" Annabelle argued innocently. _*The best course I can take...*_

Jack nodded. "I see. And stealing from the Lord Clayton, sneaking into the prison-which you accomplished very well for someone like you, I might add-and using a pirate's own weapon against him doesn't constitute as such." He paused before adding, "And besides, why resort to this now? You don't seem to be in any trouble like last time, though you _are_ better dressed for the occasion."

"I wasn't in trouble last time. It was my means of escape," Annabelle retorted, remembering that night in Tortuga when she'd first boarded the _Black Pearl_, hoping to return home. How her course had altered since then... "Now I need to find Elizabeth so we can claim what is rightfully ours." She tightened her grip on the pistol and kept it aimed. "So, do I have your help, or not?"

Jack, seeing only his benefit of the bargain-especially adding the "almost" to Port Royal's record, influenced his decision. He pretended to contemplate it before clumsily holding out his hand. "We have an accord."

Annabelle held his eyes for a few moments. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this-she knew very well she had every reason not to trust Jack, but there was also the possibility that she could take his word for it and still take advantage of this opportunity that presented itself to her. Finally, before she could change her mind, she shook his hand through the bars, then put his pistol back before whistling for the dog.

Jack eyed her curiously. "You know, love, there is a way to-"

He was silenced upon the dog's appearance. The dog happily approached Annabelle, who knelt down and petted him as she gently removed the key ring from his mouth. As silently as she could, she found the right key and released Jack.

His eyes barely left her. "How did you do that?"

She quietly closed the door and cooed the dog a bit more before returning the key ring. "I didn't let him see my intentions." Her tone changed to one of pride as she added, "Women are better at it than men, which surprises me."

He grinned cynically at her. "Keep telling yourself that, love."

She turned to leave through another exit where they wouldn't be spotted by the guards, but Jack stopped her. "Wait! Not without my effects!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Top of the next morning, Groves looked up to see a nervous Gilette approaching, followed by Clayton and several other officers.

"Commodore," Gilette breathed, his anxiety pitifully showing.

Groves maintained his composure. "Gilette. Gentlemen." He then noticed the glare in Lord Clayton's eyes. "Is there something amiss?"

"Where is she?" was all the man asked.

"Who, Sir?" Groves had an inkling it was Annabelle, but he did not want to imply he knew anything if something _had_ happened...

Clayton's chest heaved with his impatience, his voice a low growl. "You know who, Commodore, the girl."

"Miss Bennington? I believe she is at her uncle's home. I cannot imagine where else she could be." Despite his calm demeanor, Groves's heart thudded against his chest.

Clayton firmly stepped forward, causing Groves to grow hot inside. "Gilette was sent there this morning, but returned with the report from the servants that she has left town temporarily. You know every move that girl makes. Where is she?"

Groves's anger rose, but he refused to stoop down and take it out on Clayton unless it was warranted. He hadn't missed Clayton's mention of Gilette at the Swann mansion, either-Groves feared his suspicion of Clayton using Annabelle as a pawn to hopefully get Jack to talk may have proven true.

"She may be searching for her cousin to settle the matter of the Governor's will. It's possible she received word of Miss Swann and had to depart suddenly. If you are implying something else, however, please share it."

Clayton was about to speak again but was interrupted by a frantic young officer. "Commdore-" he hesitated upon seeing Lord Clayton. "Lord Clayton."

"What is it, Corporal?" Groves prompted, hoping to keep to the task at hand.

"The prisoner, Sir. We believe he has escaped. He was not found in his cell."

Groves's heart beat faster as numerous scenarios swam through his mind. _*Please let me be wrong about these assumptions...*_

Clayton slowly turned his head back to Groves. Apparently he had a scenario in mind, too. "The map that was taken from his possession and placed in my office is also missing."

"I believe I know what you are implying, Lord Clayton, but I must remind you we are still bound by the regulations until the Governor arrives," Groves stated, sounding far more confident and collected than he felt.

"I am aware of that," Clayton replied. "But that does not mean we cannot find them first."


	5. Chapter 4

Annabelle jerked herself at hearing an unfamiliar sound from an upper deck. She had been in a daze, recalling memories of Norrington. The man she had loved...

Although it was painful, she would have rather stayed in the world of those memories. Instead she'd been jerked back to the reality that she was hiding in a storage room onboard the _Constant_ with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. They had managed to keep themselves well hidden for the most part, since they had stuffed themselves in the back of the room. They had a lesser chance of being caught there. The _Constant_ had left Port Royal earlier that morning, and she he hoped they could remain hidden for that long, until the _Constant_ stopped at another port where they could ideally disembark without being caught and find a way back to the _Pearl_. She hadn't kept track of how long they'd been at sea already, but it had felt like a few days had passed. Luckily she and Jack had been able to sustain themselves with what they found down below, though their portions were meager to avoid suspicion or notice.

Annabelle was proud of herself in that she had managed to keep the map from Jack until he had taken her to Elizabeth. It wasn't easy hiding it from a manipulative pirate, but so far she had succeeded.

She never thought she'd be in such a position again. Wearing the same clothes, except for the necklace Tia Dalma had given her-she didn't want to risk it playing that haunting tune unexpectedly, and it would have been too painful, despite what Tia Dalma had said about keeping it with her. But the robes and other clothing she still wore from her last adventure: trying to return home and find a way to plea for a pardon on Elizabeth and Will's behalf, only to have that plan backfire, which resulted in her being separated from people she cared about-and losing them...and now she hoped she could find at least one of them...

A muffled booming noise later that day stirred both of them. "I don't know those guns," Jack stated. His eyes wandered back and forth a couple times as the noises grew louder and shouts were heard on the decks above them.

"What should we do?" Annabelle asked.

"Avoid being caught. You, on the other hand, must keep quiet. I know it may be difficult for you, but don't act like a…bonnie lass."

Despite his sarcasm, Annabelle understood. Her fear rose at the thought of her femininity being discovered, let alone getting caught with a pirate.

Jack rose and gestured for her to follow him. Apparently he had his own plan, and Annabelle was willing to follow if it meant not getting caught or captured.

Cannonfire and shouts continuing above them, they made their way around the large room toward the door. She guessed he planned to escape to another room to seek shelter until the brawl passed, since she wasn't sure where else on the ship they could go.

No sooner had they slipped out the door that they ran smack into three tall figures. It took everything Annabelle had to bite back her yelp.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack and Annabelle were dragged onboard the pirate ship that had attacked the _Constant_. The battle was dying down on the other ship, and the plunder was already being transferred over to be split.

"I didn't know we was ordered to bring captives," one pirate said.

"These were stowaways. Where's the Captain? We believe he may 'ave use for 'em."

Annabelle kept herself steady, praying she'd retain her composure with whatever happened next. Her heart began pounding again when she and Jack were shoved along to go meet the Captain. She kept aware of her surroundings with a bowed head and without looking anyone in the eye, as though they'd see right through her.

She tried to steady her breathing when she saw the pirate captain. A graying beard and dark, piercing eyes. He wasn't as tall as Jack, but just as imposing as Barbossa.

"What's this, Bastian?" the Captain's scratchy voice growled.

"Stowaways, Captain Drake. We found them trying to escape." He and another pirate shoved them both forward.

Captain Drake slowly stepped towards them, eyeing Annabelle. She hoped with every fiber of her being that she appeared a boy with her smudged-up face and lousy posture that she was trying to fake.

She must have, for he asked, "What's your name, boy?"

Bastian smacked Jack's shoulder. "This one claimed 'parlay' for them both. The other one won't talk."

"'S'because he can't," Jack interjected. "His name is Bart, short for Bartholemew.."

Captain Drake strode over to Jack and narrowed his eyes. He was silent for several moments as Jack continued.

"...he's a young pirate, but a hard worker. Scrubs the decks better than any of my crew combined. Did I mention he has a terrific soprano?" Jack quieted himself once Drake's eyes narrowed.

An evil grin crept across his face, accompanied by a matching laugh. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Stowaway on a ship. What happened to the _Pearl_?"

"Long story, mate. I'm headin' back to the _Pearl_. My first mate's lookin' after it for me."

Drake stood in silence for a few more moments, periodically glancing from Jack to Annabelle. Finally, he spoke. "Take _Bart_ to the brig until we find use for him. Send Jack to my quarters. I have some matters to discuss with him, Captain to Captain."

Annabelle was shoved again and led away from Jack, blinded by discouragement with yet another alteration in her course. Her heart plummeted with the reminder of how things manage to complicate themselves so quickly-and how long she could fool these pirates into believing she was a boy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack flickered his hand over the apple basket, deciding which one to eat.

"Why should I believe anything you have just told me?" Drake asked, who had made himself comfortable in his chair.

Jack snatched up a shiny red apple before strolling around Drake's quarters. "Because for one thing, I am a pirate lord, and you know the consequences of going against a pirate lord. Second, my conditions are not all that difficult. All I have asked from you, is for you to return me to my ship so I can continue to sail the seven seas, and that Bart goes free. As a result, you will have made yourself a powerful ally. Should you fail to comply, not only will I never forgive you, but you will have made yourself more enemies for betraying a pirate lord." He leaned on the table. "Not to mention, you will also anger the King very much once word reaches her."

"You mean Swann?"

"I mean Swann. So, do we have an accord?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle jumped when the key was inserted into her door. The pirate who had been keeping watch was ordered to release her. He now grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her up on deck. "The Captain has called for you, lad."

A small mob had formed on deck, and Annabelle was pushed to the front of it, where Captain Drake stood waiting. He clamped his hand on her shoulder and yanked her to the rail.

"See that spit of land there?" In view was a small island. Within the next moment he dragged her to the edge of the deck and shoved her towards it, where sword-bearing pirates blocked any means of escape. The blood drained from her face when she saw the plank stretch out before her.

"That's where ye be going," Drake said as he lurched her forward. "Walk!"

Shaking, Annabelle stood there for a few moments before realizing she had no other choice. Hoping to catch sight of a ship that could rescue her, though chances of that were slim, still sounded better than being at the mercy of these rogues should her true identity be revealed.

As she crossed the plank on wobbly legs, Annabelle truly regretted how she got herself into this mess, and how quickly the tables had turned. That regret quickly melded into a desperation of how she would get _out_ of this predicament. She'd been rescued in the past, but she could still find a way, couldn't she?

She reached the end of the plank when she heard Jack Sparrow's voice, and dared to turn her head back towards the deck.

He had emerged from Drake's quarters, briefly waving his arms to catch attention. "No, no! This was not part of our agreement!"

"It was, but you failed to specify how and where Bart was supposed to go free," Drake coolly retorted. "We marooned another captive there not too long ago, so they should have good times together!"

Captain Drake turned to see Annabelle had not jumped yet, so he immediately nodded at one of his crewmembers, who stomped on the plank to wobble it and make her lose her balance. Annabelle held back a scream as she gasped loudly, plummeting into the blue water below.

Drake ordered for Jack to be taken to the brig, though Drake had him released around nightfall. Jack remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"You're speechless, I see," Captain Drake observed. "That's a rarity. Not to worry, Jack, we'll reach the _Pearl_ in time. I have to return a favor to Barbossa by returning you. He said you owe him a debt."


	6. Chapter 5

_*James's heart beat faster by the minute, cold sweat breaking out all over his body. He hoped the others didn't notice. He didn't like letting on when he was nervous, let alone scared._

_The prisoners climbed the rope and scurried across to the ship being towed by the __**Flying Dutchman**__, Elizabeth and Annabelle waiting their turn. He couldn't bear looking into their eyes. Elizabeth's held a condemning glare, while Annabelle's reflected sympathy and fear._

_Then they faded into complete darkness, and he could only hear voices._

"_Come with us," a woman's voice gently implied, his heart stirring at the thought. Suddenly a woman's agonizing scream pierced the darkness...a scream laced with his name...*_

James gasped as he sat up. He took several deep breaths in hopes of calming himself. That was the third time he had had that dream. That scream haunted him day and night, especially since there were no visuals to accompany it. He had no inclination of why that scream had occurred, or why he'd had the dream more than once.

He stood, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Being stranded on an island was certainly not what he had in mind when he first embarked on his journey back to Port Royal, yet after leaving Will Turner and the _Flying Dutchman_ behind, he had unfortunately boarded a ship that was attacked by pirates. The pirates saw no use for him, and the Captain had admitted he favored a slow, lonely death for their captors, and so here he was. He wasn't sure of how many days he had been there, but he was determined to keep an eye out for ships-if any hope remained.

He groaned at the aches in his body, then began his morning stroll to see what he could find for breakfast.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle lay on the shore for some time, trying to catch her breath. Swimming to the shore had proved exhausting, and the sun's heat had borne on her the entire time.

Eventually clouds settled in, and she slowly lifted herself from the sand and stood. She turned to see Captain Drake's ship was already long gone, along with Jack Sparrow. Overnight, her impulsive plan had deterred into a living nightmare. This was far from how she imagined things playing out. How would she survive now?

What she needed first was fresh water for a drink. Annabelle took the first few steps inland, then stopped, remembering Drake mention marooning another captive of theirs. She swallowed, readjusting her hair under her hat. She had no choice but to face him when the time came, however frightening it would be. She lifted her chin and stepped into the rich foliage in search of water.

It didn't take long for her to find. She had taken her time walking through the rainforest, keeping her ears open for the sound of brooks, waterfalls, or even indications of another person's presence. Soon enough she heard the sound of a small brook, which sped into a small river that ran through the other side of the island.

Overjoyed, she jogged to the edge, and scooped a little into her palm to test it. Not smelling or tasting anything foul with a small drop, she took a larger sip. It was the most refreshing water she ever drank. She smiled to herself and continued scooping and sipping to quench her thirst, forgetting about the other prisoner on the island for the moment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James had heard it. Not voices, but foreign compared to what he'd heard since being stranded. He slowly lurked through the foliage, though doing so quietly was nearly impossible. Hopefully the brook's gurgle would drown out any excessive noise he made. He could tell from the dimness of the rainforest that clouds had rolled in and blocked the sunlight, which could work in his favor in not being seen, though it could prove difficult for him to see this person as well as if there were more light.

He heard a sigh of relief, and that was enough for him. If he wasn't going crazy, there was another human being present on the island. He reached for his pistol, one that he was given when he was marooned. He only had one shot, which was typical, and he didn't wish to use it unless he absolutely had to. He didn't plan using it on this person either, but it would sufficiently intimidate them-or protect him from them.

He used the pistol to slowly sweep away some branches, and he froze at the sight before him. He narrowed his eyes and blinked several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Only yards away was the profile of a woman kneeling down at the water's edge, drinking from her palms. Although her hair was tucked beneath a hat, and he couldn't see her face very well, one look at her frame gave it away. Her dark clothes were still damp, hugging nearly every curve of her body. He swallowed at the sight, pondering on how to approach her without scaring her.

Was she from a ship that could rescue him from this island? Why was she in any part of the island alone?

He carefully shifted his body to better conceal himself, but his boot caught on a plant that snapped beneath it. It was not overly loud, but enough to crack through the silence. James bit back a groan and held his breath, keeping himself hidden amongst the plants.

The woman was instantly on her feet, her flats scraping the earth. Her body remained still, but her eyes darted in several directions. "Who's there?"

Norrington wanted to step forward, but something about that voice stirred his heart and held him there. His eyes blinked a couple times as he strained to see her face. She sounded so much like-

"I know someone's there," she added shakily.

Norrington felt himself grow warm. _*Annabelle?*_ It had to be. But how did she get here? What had happened to her? He tried to catch his breath and then steady it. He wanted to run to her, ensure that she was real, but thought the better of it, knowing for sure that would further frighten her. Instead, he carefully emerged from his hiding spot, a strange sensation overtaking him.

Annabelle gasped as she saw a tall figure holding a pistol creep from the foliage, and was struck with terror. She couldn't bring herself to look where his face or eyes would be, for she feared what she'd see lurking there. Her femininity was now known to this stranger, whom she could barely see in the shade due to the looming clouds. And this person was armed, whereas Captain Drake had marooned her without a pistol with a single shot, as was customary.

She felt foolish for having spoken so soon. She backed up a couple steps before cowering on the ground again, holding up her arms and turning away her face. "Please! Don't hurt me."

Norrington froze at the quiet plea, his heart breaking a bit at the sight. He suddenly felt the need to reach for her, to protect her, despite the fact that it was _he_ she sought protection _from_. He wanted to address her by name, but he wanted to prevent any further fright as much as possible.

He glanced down at his hand, the pistol still in his grasp. He put it back in its holster at his side and revealed his palms before quietly stating, "I mean you no-"

Annabelle's breath was shaky. The man's soft whisper had calmed her a bit inside, which she found strange, but she still trembled.

Norrington cautiously stepped forward again as he spoke, prompting her to rise and take a large step back. Had it not been for the clouds and thick plants, she would have been able to see his face, but it was still too dark, so her gaze remained on the ground.

He had barely uttered his sentence, when, finding a burst of courage, she panicked and gasped after taking her step back, taking off as fast as her legs could carry her.

"-No, wait, please-" Norrington barely rose his voice as he reached for her, but she had already run too far to hear him or be grasped. Without hesitating another moment, he went after her.

Annabelle ran until she reached the shore, out of breath again. She gulped in air as she tried to calm her body, which shook and wobbled. _*Why did I run? I can't go anywhere!* _She collapsed to the white sand on her knees, her hat falling off in the process. She didn't bother to put it back on and hide her tresses, which were now flowing in the gentle breeze. She squinted a bit as her eyes adjusted to the hazy sunlight, which, although it was still behind clouds, was brighter since it was no longer shrouded by the rainforest's canopy.

Norrington slowed down before he emerged onto the shore, not wanting to frighten her any more than he already had. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, recalling another time he'd seen her hair loose in the breeze, but even now he still resisted the urge to touch her.

But there was something else he noticed. On this side of the shore, there was no sign of a ship, or the presence of anyone else-she was alone, and therefore twice as vulnerable and scared.

After a couple moments he stepped forward, his voice at its normal, husky hum. "Please, miss, I won't harm you..."

The sound of his voice caused Annabelle to gasp and turn his way, her eyes still focused on the ground. She'd heard those words before, and that voice...

Norrington held his breath, fearing he had now truly terrified her. He felt helpless staring at the young woman on her knees, her arms hugging herself, her body trembling. He desperately wanted to reach for her, to have her to look at him. The last thought brought on several fears-would she recognize him? Would she be happy to see him? Were his feelings for her, whatever they were, real after all that had-

He saw her eyes move, and his body became stark still.

Her breath caught when her eyes first fell on his boots, which she recognized. Slowly, her gaze drifted up his body until she saw his face, with the scruffy brown hair and soft, green eyes.

Her chest heaved up and down and she remained silent, her body suddenly numb. Norrington remained silent as well, patiently waiting for a glint of recognition in her eyes, but was instead confused by her shock and surprised demeanor. No, not surprise…disbelief.

In a dreamlike state, she rose to her feet on wobbly legs, her eyes never leaving his face. After several agonizing silent moments, she found her voice, though it was small. "James?"

James's chest heaved with relief. She recognized him. She flew to him and threw her arms around him, several gasps escaping her. Her touch sent a rush through him, and it intensified when he placed his hands on the back of her shoulders, quickly encircling her with his arms. He felt warm inside for a reason he could not explain, but how sweet it felt to finally touch her and hold her.

Annabelle caught herself almost immediately and pulled herself back. He was disappointed their embrace was so brief, despite the impropriety of the whole situation. She seemed to be struggling for words, so James waited. She surprised him again when, still in her dreamy daze, she placed her hands on his shoulders, almost as though she was reassuring herself that he was physically real. Her eyes, however, did not meet his. He understood-she was still in disbelief for some reason, and he couldn't imagine why, despite his own astonishment at the odds they were on the same island-

"You're alive," her voice cracked and still sounded breathy.

"Yes, Annabelle, I am," he softly murmured, still confused. Oh, how good it felt for her to hear his voice again.

Annabelle's breath then became labored, and her body was overcome with shock. Her eyes rolled back before she collapsed in James's arms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James dabbed the young woman's face again with his handkerchief. He had rushed her back to the waterfall after she'd fainted, hoping cold water would revive her. Tapping her face a couple times had not worked, and unfortunately he had no salts to trigger her senses.

He sat back and waited to see if she'd awaken before retrieving more water. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open as she sighed.

He leaned forward at her side a bit and gently placed a hand on her arm. "Miss Bennington?"

Annabelle looked at him for several moments before trying to sit up. He reached and helped her, urging her to take it slowly.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. Had she not seemed so shocked, he might have teased her by asking if fainting spells ran in her family as well.

The disbelief covered her face again as she stared at him. She still couldn't believe her eyes, even though her hand was braced on his arm when he'd helped her sit up. They both remained quiet sitting there, before she finally spoke. Her voice still cracked as though she were holding back sobs. "How did-wh-how did you get here?"

James looked at the ground before answering. "I was marooned here by a band of pirates led by-"

"Captain Drake," she interrupted.

"Yes," he answered, surprised by her guess before he realized. "Did he send you here, too?"

She nodded.

"Did he harm you?" Norrington asked, a protective air in his voice. She felt his grip on her arm slightly tighten.

"No, I posed as a boy and did not say a word."

Inside he sighed heavily with relief, but it didn't show outwardly, except for his nod in acknowledgement and his face relaxing a bit. For her sake he was glad her act had worked, though he wondered how much Drake had actually believed.

He realized he still gripped her arm, so he casually released it. They were silent again before Norrington continued. "I was onboard another ship to return to Port Royal. I was hoping that you and Miss Swann were safely back home, and I wanted to investigate your uncle's disappearance-especially after what you both had told me...unfortunately, the ship was attacked by Drake and his men. I was their prisoner for only a couple days before I was placed here."

"And you were not harmed?"

He shook his head.

A smile of relief tugged at the corners of her lips, but quickly faded into bewilderment. "How did you get onboard the other ship?"

"I was previously onboard the _Flying Dutchman_. I was released after the battle."

Annabelle's eyes grew wide, her muscles stiffening as she sat up straighter. "When you released us from the brig?"

James now looked bewildered. This was what he couldn't remember still. At least this somewhat confirmed that much of his dreams were true. "I was released after Davy Jones battled Jack Sparrow and the Royal Navy."

Her voice cracked again, her body feeling numb once more. "How did you survive?"

The sound of her voice made him want to reach out and touch her again, but he resisted. "Survive what, Miss Bennington? I was not part of that battle."

Tears formed at the back of her eyes. How was she going to ask him about something so painful? "What happened...after you released us from the brig?"

The dream flashed through his mind, yet he tried to conceal his fear. "I will admit I have had dreams of the incident, but I do not know how much of it is true." He was going to continue, but tears and quiet sobs had escaped Annabelle. "Annabelle, what is it?"

She sobbed for a bit, the frightening incident replaying in her mind. "I just cannot believe Davy Jones let you go."

Norrington blinked. "He didn't release me. Mr. Turner did-Captain Turner now."

Her eyes turned back to him. "_Captain_ Turner?"

James's heart sank. What else did she not know? Were they even speaking of the same events? He replied slowly, "He is Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ now. Davy Jones is dead."

She exhaled deeply, her shifting glances telling him she was trying to grasp everything. He hoped she wouldn't faint from shock again. She sat there, stunned, before asking, "And what of Elizabeth? Please tell me she's all right."

He swallowed, for this bit of the news hurt him a bit to utter. "She and Captain Turner are married. She lives on another colonized island. He did not disclose the location to me."

A moment of silent passed, then, "He lied to me! How could I be so foolish?"

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow! I allied with him to find Elizabeth so we could settle a pressing matter. He didn't tell me any of this!" Annabelle cried.

James was beyond surprise. He had not been proud when he had taken drastic measures of piracy, but he had never expected Annabelle to resort to it. Carefully, though with concern, he asked, "Why did you ally with him?"

She stood, as did he. "I had no other choice! He was imprisoned in Port Royal, and the only person who could help me. Lord Clayton came across my uncle's will, in which Elizabeth and I have to both be present at the signing of a document so we can claim our inheritance. I have to find her!"

James became alarmed once a will was mentioned. Though he didn't know who this Lord Clayton was, he assumed he took over for Beckett, at least from what Will had told him had become of Beckett. "Do you have it with you?"

She paused before carefully drawing it from her robes. It was now bloated, having been drenched in water.

He carefully unfolded it and read it. Sure enough, it stated what she had just said, but there was something wrong. He looked up at her. "You have seen this document?"

"Yes, I found it myself before I was ordered to turn it in," she still sounded defensive, yet an air of doubt crept in her tone.

"Were you able to read it before handing it over to this Lord Clayton?" Norrington urged, trying to stay calm.

"No, I had given it to Groves before the order was given. He was not able to read through the entire will." Annabelle had calmed a bit, though she wanted to know where James was going with this.

Barely hearing Groves's name mentioned, James's heart swelled in anger, though his voice held a hint of dread. "Where did you find it?"

"In a drawer...in Uncle Weatherby's study when I had to organize some of his things," she said quietly.

A strange pain overtook Norrington, wishing he wasn't the one to tell her. "This isn't your uncle's writing, nor is it the correct will."

Her eyes grew wide. _*Correct?*_ "What are you talking about? I've seen his writing before, I would-"

"When your uncle had his will made, he gave it into my care. I was honored and bewildered at the time, but he insisted, for he said he trusted me." Norrington also believed Governor Swann's decision was influenced with his intention to marry Elizabeth at the time, but he didn't mention that bit. "When I felt it right, I hid it and revealed the spot to no one, not even to Groves or your uncle. Those were his wishes. This document resembles Beckett's writing-though a bit disguised-and I wonder if there is more to it than only this page. Who is this Lord Clayton?"

"He is in Beckett's position now that he is dead."

Norrington nodded. He thought so. "We have to hold hope that we will be rescued."

Annabelle gently took the document from him to put it back in her robes. As she did, her eyes caught sight of something, and a mischievous grin crept across her face. "I believe Jack may come through for us, after all."

"Jack Sparrow cares for no one but himself," James retorted.

Annabelle drew the remains of the navigational charts out of her robe to show him. "But he forgot I have this. He and Barbossa need it."

"What is it?"

"Another map, although I do not know what they want it for." She put it back in her robes, her anger at Jack resurfacing. "Nor do I care. The sooner I get rid of it and return to Port Royal to solve this matter and-" she hesitated before she said more, quickly turning her gaze from Norrington, not forgetting how their conversation had turned from one painful matter to another, "-the better."


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating earlier, but I was busy and am now done with finals... so that calls for some freedom, which means staying up late and hanging out lol Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy~! **

"Commodore, Lord Clayton wishes to speak with you," a young officer beckoned.

Not surprised, Groves set aside his current task and left his office. They had been at sea for nearly a week now, with no sign of Annabelle, Jack, or the _Constant_. They had stopped in a few ports and received reports of the _Constant_ having docked but leaving quickly. Lord Clayton still believed Groves knew something about Annabelle's disappearance, but Groves hoped to prove otherwise through his actions. Groves did, however, still have his own suspicions, but he was willing to wait and see what they came across.

He was led to Lord Clayton, who stood outside on the upper deck. "You wished to see me, Lord Clayton?"

The man readjusted his grip on his walking stick before acknowledging him. "Yes, Commodore, I did. How much further to our next port?"

"Less than a few miles. We should reach it by nightfall at the latest."

"Well done. Once we find the pirate and the girl they shall be detained until I receive orders from the Governor. Although, I have an inkling what those orders may be."

Groves stood his ground as he seethed inside. He wouldn't allow himself to display the anger Clayton wanted to see. Neither would he allow Annabelle to be harmed, regardless of any actions she may have taken.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"Come with us," a woman's voice softly pleaded. Although he didn't see anything, it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard._

"_Part of the crew, part of the ship…" chanted an older man._

_The woman's piercing scream sounding his name cracked through the darkness again, soon accompanied by that deep taunting voice, "James Norrington, do you fear death?"*_

James shot up with a gasp. Once his eyes opened and he heard the soft murmur of the ocean, his body sagged with relief. He breathed deeply to calm himself and stop the shaking that had overtaken him.

This was the first dream he had heard Bootstrap or Davy Jones's voice, but he was sure it was them. However, he still had no visuals in his dreams at that particular point, therefore he still didn't know what happened to him in them.

Why couldn't he remember? Hadn't he before? He could have sworn his memories had been fresh at one point. They had dissipated somewhat after-

James started at the discovery. Before he had left the _Flying Dutchman_, he had remembered more, he was sure of it. Was there some curse that prevented his memories to become more vague once he'd left the ship? Why?

A movement on the sand caused James to turn his head. The island was dark, the fire he built earlier having long since burned out; but half the moon was shining, so it provided a little light. Annabelle's sleeping form, still lying on his overcoat he'd laid out for her earlier, had shifted for comfort before quickly settling back into deep slumber.

He recalled their encounter earlier that day as he gazed at her. He'd thought he would never see her again, provided he ever made it back to Port Royal. All the emotions that had overtaken him when he saw her here had overwhelmed him. He had vaguely struggled with emotions towards her for some time, and he had to fight the temptation to ignore them. Despite his past conflicting feelings for Elizabeth, he had fought the urge to touch Annabelle...hold her...and oh, how warm he'd felt inside when he heard her voice again. Even in her obvious shock at seeing him again, there was something about her voice that always sounded cheerful, innocent...

Yet there was one other thing Norrington couldn't get out of his mind. Annabelle seemed utterly confused as to how he ended up here, and when he didn't recall the _Flying Dutchman_. They had quickly changed the subject earlier, but he knew it would be brought up again. He hoped it would, too, for he wanted to know what she knew.

But then why had it upset her?

Exhausted from all this, he lay himself back down, and was able to fall back asleep with ease. Before he awoke, however, a haunting tune with a woman's voice floated through his dreams.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James awoke to find himself alone. He rose and looked around but saw no sign of her, not even distinct footprints in the sand. No sooner had he turned to look at the forest did she appear, one of her arms full.

Remembering his manners, he rose to his feet and dipped his head. "Good morning, Miss Bennington."

A hint of a smile formed at the corners of her mouth, part of her wondering at his formality when he'd addressed her informally several times already. She replied with a greeting as she walked over to him. "I brought some food," she said, kneeling down in the sand and dumping the fruit she had carried. "I don't know what it is, but I assume it's safe to eat."

"It is, I have already partaken some of it myself," he replied, joining her in the sand. He reprimanded himself for not having jumped to her aid and carried it. "It is quite delicious in its own way."

He proceeded to open up the fruit and showed her how to eat it. It was sweet with a slight tang to it, though ridding of the seeds in one of them was a bit bothersome.

After they finished, he suggested they dip their hands into the sea to rid of the stickiness from the fruit and its seeds. They returned to their spots in the sand, Norrington waiting for Annabelle to sit first.

She knelt down and gently lifted his overcoat, brushing as much sand from it as she could before holding it out to him. She draped it over both arms, as she'd seen Sophie and other servants at home present Governor Swann's coat to him. "Thank you."

His heart stirring again with her voice and meek gesture, he simply nodded before accepting it from her. "You're welcome."

While he slid it back on, she seated herself. Once he followed, they sat in silence for a bit.

Annabelle's eyes wandered periodically from the ocean and horizon to the ground around her. She wanted to look at James but was afraid of being caught.

Little did she know that James's eyes barely strayed from her. He couldn't help it. Even on the few occasions where his gaze wandered to the ground, his eyes instantly found their way back to her. For a reason he could not explain, he felt drawn to her as well as captivated at the mere sight of her. He'd always been aware of her overall beauty and sweet disposition, but how had he never noticed her delicate features before?

His gaze mainly fixed on her hair and face. He watched as she lifted her arm to push back some bothersome hair. He noticed her hand and exposed wrist were free of the dirt that had streaked her skin the day before, and it wasn't just from when they dipped their hands in the water just now. His realization for this caused him to blush, and he forced himself to divert his thoughts for a moment. He swallowed hard, embarrassed for the thought even entering his mind.

Another thought caused him to swallow again. He had to ask her. The timing may not have been the best, but he doubted it would ever be.

"I need to ask you something."

Being shaken from the silence caused her to nearly jerk her head, but her expression remained soft. She nodded, trying not to think of the possible topics. "Of course."

"I failed to ask you yesterday how you crossed paths with Captain Drake."

Annabelle hung her head and looked away. "I am not proud of the circumstances, but...shortly after I was given the paper I showed you, Jack was imprisoned. He'd been found by one of the Royal Navy ships. In short I...took matters upon myself and stole the paper and Jack's map from Clayton's office. I released Jack from the prison without being caught by the guards, and we stole away on a ship that sailed out early the next morning. Within a matter of days, Captain Drake and his men attacked the ship and found us, bringing us aboard as stowaways. I found out later Jack had negotiated with him, but I was made to walk the plank and swim here."

James took a deep breath. A lady should never have to go through such an ordeal. He would have disagreed with her piratical decisions, but instantly knew he was no different. Besides, he had always remembered Governor Swann's words about rare circumstances that called for such actions:

*_Perhaps there are exceptions to the law that call for an act like that of a pirate, therefore making piracy the best course...* _Would he have been willing to apply such an exception to his niece?

Norrington wanted to ask her of the _Flying Dutchman_, but he was willing to arrive at it carefully. "How were you able to return to Port Royal in the first place?"

Patiently and quietly, Annabelle answered, "Groves helped me a great deal. He had arranged for me to be placed on another ship since the _Endeavour_ was involved in the battle with the pirates. He was placed on the same ship after he was rescued from the _Endeavour_'s demise, and looked after me there and even after we returned to Port Royal." Her eyes grew sad. "I have wronged him with the decisions I have made."

James blinked once his old friend was mentioned. "Groves is alive?"

She nodded. "He survived the attack on the _Endeavour_ and was rescued by the fleet." She smiled a bit out of pride. "He was promoted to Commodore upon his return."

Norrington let it sink in. His friend had gained more success. Pride filled him, though he grieved at not being able to have witnessed the grand occasion.

The good news died fast as his purpose surfaced again. "How did Groves come to your rescue?"

Annabelle's face became solemn as well, not liking where this was heading. "I had been brought onboard the _Endeavour_. Beckett had wanted all of Davy Jones's prisoners to be spared for questioning." Norrington nodded to himself, having remembered that order. "Groves had negotiated with Beckett for me to be placed on another ship to prolong my interrogation, though he told me he really wanted me safe from Beckett."

Norrington sighed with relief. He owed Groves a great deal. Not only that, but the reality behind his friend's actions and promotion stung harshly. Groves had not only protected the woman Norrington cared for, but he'd received his promotion and honor under just circumstances, whereas Norrington had been appointed Admiral after giving Beckett Davy Jones's heart-nothing more than a bribe.

Annabelle fought back threatening tears, hoping he wouldn't notice. Recalling this ordeal reminded her of what happened on the _Flying Dutchman_, and she hoped he wouldn't also notice how she had avoided mentioning it.

He did. He forced himself to ask, "If I am not asking too much, when were you taken to the _Endeavour_?"

Annabelle looked away, but he could hear the crack in her voice. "When Mercer took over the _Flying Dutchman_." She knew what he would ask her next, so she found herself saying, "He took command over the ship after you helped us escape from the brig."

Norrington's body felt weighted upon hearing the strain in her voice. He knew he had probably asked her more than she had wanted to disclose, but neither had she objected. The need to touch her came over him again, but he forced himself to resist it. Now was probably not a good time to act on it. He didn't know how she'd receive it, and he didn't want to imply any impropriety. "Annabelle, what is wrong?"

Her heart skipped a beat, catching the informal address. A few more shaky sighs and tears escaped her before she was could bring herself to answer. She turned her tear-stained face to him and asked softly, "You really don't remember, do you?"

Norrington swallowed, barely able to bear the pain of seeing her cry. "I remember some, but I believe there is more." He couldn't bring himself to actually ask her to elaborate.

She took a deep breath, knowing the subject could no longer be avoided. Part of her was terrified of what he may not remember-or how he would respond to a particular detail she wondered if he recalled. She asked slowly, "What do you remember?"

Relief and panic rushed through him. He was not willing to shy away from this opportunity, but he was not anticipating the outcome, either. "I remember releasing you and Elizabeth and several others from the brig. I had promised I would protect you both and intended to keep that promise." He paused before continuing. "I remember you both seemed...suspicious of my action."

Annabelle swallowed. Explaining certainly wasn't proving to be an easy task. "It had to do with Uncle Weatherby. Do you remember that?"

Norrington's eyes slid shut as he nodded with a heavy heart. "Yes, though I confess I don't understand why."

It was suddenly difficult to look him in the eye, so Annabelle turned her head, her eyes on the sand in front of her. "We saw him...after..." tears threatened to sting her eyes again, so she swallowed before continuing. "I'm not even sure I understand how we did, somehow we'd gone into another world to find Jack and...we saw things...Uncle Weatherby had mentioned a chest, and a heart, and how the _Flying Dutchman _must always have a captain..." She took a shaky deep breath. "And then Elizabeth remembered that we last saw you with the chest, and then when the heart was missing..."

Norrington's heart dropped, and he sat there dumbstruck, numb. Had his action really been the cause... "Annabelle-"

"I know you had nothing to do with it," Annabelle interrupted, her voice a bit more unsteady. "I believed you when you told us...it's just that I know that Beckett..."

"Used my action for his personal gain," Norrington added himself. "I am no better."

"How can you say that?" Annabelle now turned her head back to him.

"He appointed me as Admiral," Norrington murmured. "I truly had only wanted my life restored, but I did not turn down his proposition, or the promotion, either." He forced himself to look her in the eyes. "I took on actions I swore to myself I would never partake. I promise you-"

He was about to promise Annabelle he'd make honest amends, regarding his title as well as helping her probe into Governor Swann's death, but Annabelle cut in.

"I wrote him a letter, before he died. I feared that perhaps Beckett somehow came across it, though I have no way of knowing my uncle even ever received it...and I hadn't mentioned..."

Annabelle had to turn away again, overwhelmed at what she'd just learned. She'd never have accused Norrington of such actions, yet he'd just confessed them. Suddenly she felt conflicted, part of her angry at Norrington, yet another part of her sympathetic of his actions. Then again, what could she say of her own recently?

They both were quiet for a long while, only the occasional gurgle of the sea breaking through the silence. Neither of them looked directly at the other, though they stole undiscovered glances a few times.

_*What a pair we make,*_ she reflected to herself, swallowing before she could voice the thought aloud. "Both of us have tried to restore our lives and honor, only to have taken courses we never imagined we'd take, yet in the only ways we saw presented to us..."

Norrington was silent, recalling Governor Swann's words again.

"You are far more, Miss Bennington," Norrington said seriously.

Still fighting back tears that threatened to surface the entire time, she slowly turned her head back to him once again. "As are you...which is why I believed you that night." Opportunity took over again as it turned back to the discussion they were having in the first place. A few silent moments passed before she forced herself to ask, "Is-is that all you remember?"

While he welcomed a temporary change of conversation, part of him dreaded how it led back to this. He didn't want to upset her anymore than he had already. "I have had dreams at night about it, but I only see myself on deck with you and Elizabeth and the group, but following that, I only hear voices and do not see anything else."

Though her eyes were now dry, Annabelle's heart pounded against her chest. "What do you hear?"

Norrington hesitated. He could hardly believe he was on a deserted island with this woman, and now he was baring himself to her. It was frightening and fleeting at the same time. "Last night was the first time I had heard-"

"Ahoy, maties!" a strong far-off cry interrupted, causing them to jump to their feet once they recognized the caller.

It was Gibbs, in a rowboat accompanied by Marty and a few others from the _Black Pearl_. How Norrington and Annabelle had not noticed them coming before was beyond them.

They sighed with relief, though neither voiced their disappointment at the interruption. Both held hope this conversation could be resumed as soon as possible, though Norrington knew they wouldn't have the privacy the island had given them.


	8. Chapter 7

The group arrived on deck, Barbossa standing in greeting.

"Welcome back aboard, Miss Bennington, and-" he paused upon seeing James.

Jack spoke before Barbossa could. "Norrington?" He was bold enough to lightly poke him. "How are you here?"

"I was another prisoner Drake marooned," was his reply as he glared at Jack's gesture. It was obvious he was not very exuberant at seeing Jack again.

"Well, as happy as we all are to seeing you alive and well-and looking much better than the last time I picked you up-it's very confusing as to how you're...not dead."

Dead? Now it made more sense why he heard Davy Jones's infamous offer in his dreams and recollections. How many of them knew what he didn't? He tried to keep his calm yet cynical attitude alive towards Jack. "I was marooned, weren't you listening?"

"I was," Ragetti said meekly, raising a hand in the air. He slowly lowered his hand when all eyes went to him.

Jack waved his hands in the air at the men. "Thank you gentlemen for carrying out the Captain's orders-"

"Now back to work," Barbossa finished for him.

The group gradually scattered, leaving Norrington, Annabelle, Jack, and Barbossa still in place.

Jack stared at the two of them before saying, "Right, now I think this is the part where I shoo you away." He eyed Annabelle. "But first, hand it over, love."

"Not until you tell me why you lied to me first," Annabelle retorted.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to, lass."

She narrowed her eyes in a glare. "You failed to tell me Elizabeth is no longer aboard this ship."

Jack raised his eyebrows in mock confusion, but he saw it wasn't going to work on Annabelle. "Technically, love, I didn't lie to you, and you have yet to return a possession of mine, so if you would be so kind..."

"I will not hand over the map until you tell me why you lied to me!"

Barbossa, who had looked bewildered this entire time, now glared at Jack. "She has the map? You assured me you had it, Jack."

"And you believed him?" Norrington asked.

"Actually, lass," Jack continued, "you only commanded me to _take_ you to Elizabeth. Not my fault you failed to ask where she was."

"But you knew," Annabelle argued.

"I did, but if you would let me finish, I could tell you more," he placed one of his fingers over her mouth as he spoke, but she furiously smacked it away. Pleased at her silence, though Jack finished. "If you hand over the map like you promised, I will take you to Elizabeth, just like I promised."

She eyed him cautiously. "How can I be sure you'll follow through?"

"I rescued you both, didn't I?" Jack retorted, glancing at her and Norrington.

"Enough of this foolish banter," Barbossa interjected. "As Captain of the ship, hand over the map."

Jack stood straighter and bumped Barbossa as he stepped to his side. "As Captain of the _Black Pearl_, I order you to hand over the map into _my_ care."

Reluctantly, Annabelle drew out the map, still rolled up, and held it out. She quickly jerked her hand back when both "captains" reached for it. "Only if I have your word first."

Barbossa and Jack looked at each other before looking back at her and simultaneously agreeing. She held out the map and walked away, Norrington following her, as both "captains" fought over who held it.

Norrington waited until they were a safe distance away before voicing his concern. "Why did you do that?"

She turned to him. "I don't want anything more to do with that map. It's served its purpose with me, and all I want is for Jack to follow through with his end of the bargain."

"You trust him?" a hint of disbelief laced Norrington's tone.

"Not really, but whatever happens, I plan to find passage another way to return to Port Royal and settle this matter." She swallowed before looking back up at him. "I request your help in this matter, Admiral, as well as Groves's."

Admiral. How good it felt to be called by his title again. He was more touched, however, at the humble request from the woman. She was not aware that Norrington had planned to help her long before she asked him.

He dipped his head. "It is my duty and pleasure to help you in any way I can."

A smile threatened to crack her mouth, but instead she thanked him and went to follow her new chores.

Unbeknownst to her, Norrington watched her for a while after she turned away. He found himself intrigued with her even more. Last he knew her, she would never have demanded what she wanted the way she had just a few minutes ago. Yet when she did, she was firm and poised. A lady in pirate's disguise. The desire to get closer to this woman and to know her more deeply was now a flame that only needed to be fanned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The _Black Pearl_ remained on course, at least as far as Jack and Barbossa were concerned. There was still conflict as to who held the captain authority and the map from the navigational charts, but both had been accessing the map and plotting course according to its markings.

What they didn't know was that Annabelle had long since taken glances at the map, and had questions of her own. Earlier on, she hadn't cared what the map led to, but Jack's eagerness to have the map returned to him aroused her curiosity. And she knew just the person to go to for answers-the only person who seemed to have all the answers to myths, folklore, and other tales, other than her family's old friend, Mr. Sanderson, who was back in England: Gibbs.

She found him that afternoon just as he refastened a knot on a rope. "Mister Gibbs?"

"Aye, missy! It's good to know that you're alive and well." He added under his breath, "Though it's bad luck to have a woman aboard."

She ignored his last comment and plunged with her inquiry. "What do you know about 'Agua de Vida'?"

A startled look crossed his eyes, though he quickly tried to conceal it. "Where'd ya hear that term?"

Annabelle didn't wish for any riots or mutinies to occur while she was aboard, so she was willing to fib. "I have heard it in stories before, but no one has ever explained it to me."

The familiar demeanor of flattery and pride crossed the man's face as he took on his role as storyteller. "'Agua de Vida' is a Spanish phrase meaning 'water of life'. A couple centuries ago, a French explorer searched for it with no luck. Many others have followed suit. It is said that the water has healing powers, while others swear it restores eternal youth to those who drink from its fountain."

Already intrigued, Annabelle pushed her curiosity. "Where is it located?"

"Supposedly it is hidden in the Americas. Many adventurers have searched for it and have never found it-" his voice lowered to its jeering leer. "-or have returned from their search. There's gotta be something or someone powerful that guards something so precious, mark my words."

"Sounds as though its powers are beyond measure."

"Aye, very powerful."


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's a new, albeit short, chapter because I'll be gone for a few days, enjoy! I'll update when I get back!**

Several days passed, and Annabelle and James still had no chance of finishing their conversation from the island, prevented from the tasks of sailing, or the difficulty of finding a more private time and area to discuss it. Annabelle dreaded reliving the incident when she would have to recount it to him, while James was still desperate for answers. She was his only source besides Elizabeth, although he knew it was quite possible she may have told some of the _Black Pearl_ when she had reunited with them. Even then, James didn't trust anyone on that ship enough to rely on what they may have been told, and he certainly didn't hold much hope of getting to Elizabeth.

Neither had they devised a plan for alternate passage to Port Royal. James was furious at the deceit against Annabelle and Elizabeth, let alone Beckett's nerve to have carried out the deed. Within a matter of days this need to protect and watch over Annabelle had become very strong with Norrington. He also felt a need to be beside her, but whether for comfort and security, or for another reason, he wasn't sure. So many feelings had begun to overwhelm him, and he didn't know where to start on sorting them out or how to control them.

Annabelle's shock over James's living had just begun to dissipate. She was overjoyed and terrified at the same time. She was terrified because she feared something else happening to him, as well as whether he would ever return her feelings-if he ever remembered her vow to him as he lay dying. She cared for him deeply, but James was a hard man to decipher. He covered up his feelings well, but she knew there was a way to find that soft spot. She was determined to find it unless she became aware of signals that discouraged it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle was double-checking ropes, redoing knots Gibbs and Marty had shown her. She could overhear Jack and Barbossa but pretended not to hear. It was apparent they were not aware of her nearby presence, or of the fact that they were not whispering as softly as they hoped.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Barbossa. If we continue north, we shall miss the easiest way to reach our destination," Jack mocked.

"And I'm afraid you are not aware of the storms that may hit us if we continue northwest. They will be strong enough to throw us off course," Barbossa retorted just as easily.

"And if we are thrown off course, wouldn't that most likely push us north?"

There was silence between the two "captains". It was interrupted with one of the crewmen's shouts, which prompted both of them to respond to their title being called.

"Captain! Sails ahead!"

Others on deck, including Annabelle, watched on as the two looked in the pointed direction through their telescopes.

Both men were in harmony with their instruments and in spotting the vessel. It was a large ship with three masts and white sails. It was too far for them to see anything else to help them determine if they were friend or foe. Considering their situation, it was most likely foe. Annabelle was so focused on following orders that had she looked, she would have recognized the ship coming after them, though it wasn't flying its flag.

Barbossa beat Jack in closing his telescope and shouting orders. "Keep sailing true! Keep weather eyes open for possible attack!"

Jack stepped forward. "Hoist the sails! Be prepared to fight!"

Everyone assumed their positions while keeping to their tasks. Their foe didn't need to know they had already been spotted.

As fast as the _Black Pearl _was, the other ship caught up to them, and orders were shouted for preparation of being boarded or attacked. Annabelle's heart skipped several beats when the other ship aimed at them. Her heart pounded when she saw a familiar face on the top deck.

"Jack Sparrow!" Lord Clayton hollered. Both ships grew so silent that only slightly raised voices were sufficient in both men being heard.

"_Captain_. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

"Well, Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. I have a proposition for you, and if you fail to at least listen I will have no choice but to open fire upon your ship."

Jack's eyes moved about in uncertainty. He certainly didn't want any holes blown in his ship, and curiosity and distrust lurked in the air. He quickly noticed the ship was more heavily armed than the _Black Pearl_. It probably wouldn't hurt to hear what this man had to say. Perhaps he could bargain with him. It had certainly been easy with Beckett. How hard could it be with another naïve, British lord?

"Very well, then," he waved his arm. "I agree to your request."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jack glanced around Lord Clayton's quarters aboard the _Intrepid_. From the man's possessions and decorations, Jack surmised that the man was as extravagant and arrogant as Beckett was, but more subtle and conniving. His negotiations with this Clayton would prove true.

"So, to what do I owe this great honor, Lord Clayton?" his voice was slightly laced with mockery.

Clayton was standing at the side of his writing desk. "Something was stolen from my office the night you disappeared. I would be most gracious to have it returned to me."

"And what would you have need for something that belongs to me?" Jack asked smoothly, obviously feeling unthreatened.

Clayton proceeded to take slow steps around the office. "I am under obligations of his Majesty to retrieve it. And might I remind you that you will dig yourself a deeper hole with the East India Trading Company should you fail to do so."

"I would return it to you, however it is not in my possession because I did not steal it." Clayton eyed him, as Jack had wanted. "It appears that Miss Bennington is responsible for its disappearance, and now it is in the hands of my first mate."

Jack watched Clayton's demeanor change from curiousity to surprise. The changes were subtle, but Jack had a knack for noticing even the slightest changes. As he continued to watch the man's face, he perceived something else he could use for bait against him.

"May I ask though, how you found us?" Jack made sure his voice didn't hold an ounce of guilt. He was already fiddling with various knick-knacks around the room.

A hint of a crooked smile surfaced on Clayton's face. "I happened to know how valuable that map is to you. The more I studied it, and copied it for myself, I came to know why." He waited for this to sink in before he continued. He took a few steps toward Jack and stood erect. Had he been a rag, Jack would have been able to wring the arrogance out of him. "It didn't take long for me to realize your purpose, and when I set sail, I plotted my own course toward your destination. I knew it was only a matter of time until we caught up with you."

Jack gave him a fake smile. "Congratulations, but what is this _proposition_ that you're so anxious to bestow?"

A sly look came over the other man's face as he walked over to a table and poured two small glasses of a dark liquor. "Your destination may prove to be an invaluable source for his Majesty's government; therefore you will take us along on your course. As we speak, some of my men have boarded your ship, and I can assure you yours are vastly outnumbered and outweighed. Should you fail to follow orders, you and your men will be given an appointment with the gallows; instant death will occur should your men try anything against mine onboard your ship. If you follow orders and your part of the bargain, however, I will grant you and your men clemency."

Jack eyed him, not satisfied with the vague statement. "What kind of mercy does that entail?"

"That all depends on how well you follow orders and your share of our agreement."

Jack took his glass from Clayton's grip and held it up. "Then _I_ request that _my_ mercy is to be guaranteed my freedom immediately after I carry out said agreement."

Clayton knew what he meant. He was smart, but he also realized Jack had only asked for his own freedom. Clayton was willing to grant him that, because he couldn't guarantee on anyone else's behalf should Jack run into them. This plan he had devised was too good for him to throw away for one ounce of mercy. And there was always a loophole to be found in such arrangements.

Jack inhaled his drink in one gulp and clinked the glass down on the table.

Jack hadn't given his word yet, so Clayton jumped in with his last measure. "Very well, but for reassurance and collateral purposes, I request two of your crewmembers be brought onboard. One of them is your choice, but the other must be Miss Bennington."

"Miss Bennington? What is she to you?" Jack leered. He wasn't concerned about her, but curious.

"What possible use is she to you? She seems of no value to you. I would think you would be grateful for me to take her off your hands for a while."

Jack was wary, but he also knew that if Clayton had any use for her, it was likely for something he couldn't take care of until after they had all reached their destination. Not to mention that Annabelle was more troublesome than Elizabeth was, although Annabelle wasn't as vocal.

An idea hit Jack upon remembering Elizabeth. When Annabelle had released him in Port Royal, she had mentioned getting to Elizabeth so they could claim what was rightfully theirs. Whatever it was, Clayton would undoubtedly try to stand in their way. From the little Annabelle had said, Jack trusted his instinct. Clayton was already enthralled with his new adventure. He doubted the man would occupy himself with her trivial matter until afterward.

If Clayton was happy to take Annabelle off his hands for a while, however, Jack had the perfect choice of who the other prisoner could be. It could turn into a win-win situation for Jack, for now. What Clayton didn't know about Jack yet was that he was very capable of finding holes in the bargain that he could get around if needed. In Jack's mind, he certainly had the upper hand in this agreement.

"So then we all embark on this happy voyage, my men and I keep the map and navigate the course, you get two prisoners for your own reassurance-as well as for collateral-and once we reach our said destination, I am guaranteed my freedom, and everyone is happy."

Clayton raised his chin. "Those appear to be the terms we have reached."

Just as Clayton raised his glass to his lips, Jack swiped it and raised it, surprise on the other man's face.

"Then we have an accord," the pirate captain said before tipping the glass and swallowing the liquor in one gulp.


	10. Chapter 9

Annabelle refused to make eye contact with anybody as she climbed aboard the _Intrepid_. She wasn't sure who she wanted to strangle first: Jack Sparrow or Lord Clayton. She had lost count of how many times she had been used as a piece of collateral and not as a lady. At least this time, there was a small ounce of comfort.

She barely looked up when James climbed onboard behind her. He was also fuming inside at Jack-that he bargained with anyone, let alone use Annabelle as leverage, infuriated James, among other things. He did, however, appreciate this situation to be away from the pirates. He wanted to protect Annabelle. He was already contemplating if she was safer aboard the _Intrepid_. He felt helpless standing next to her and unable to place his arm around her to ensure her she was safe as long as he stood near, but that was a liberty he wasn't allowed for rules of propriety. Their accommodations and what was to be expected of them while onboard were also among his current concerns.

Norrington waited, focusing his attention on Annabelle's safety rather than the startled looks, gasps, and murmurs from the few who recognized him. He didn't see Groves anywhere, hoping his old friend was onboard.

Lord Clayton approached them after the second guard climbed onboard behind his captives. He was accompanied by two more guards, who stood close by. "Welcome aboard the _Intrepid_, Admiral Norrington and Miss Bennington. I can assure you you will be comfortable for the voyage." He nodded toward the officers who flanked the captives.

James stepped forward before the officers moved. "I have some matters I wish to discuss with you, Lord Clayton."

The man remained smug, trying not to act impressed with Norrington's conduct. He'd heard many tales of this man since he arrived in Port Royal. "Of course, Admiral. I would like to converse with you, but unfortunately there is a more pending matter I have to attend to at the moment."

Though it was subtle, James saw the man's eyes briefly drift towards Annabelle as he spoke. Norrington firmly stepped in front of her, barring the gap to her. She responded by instinctly stepping closer behind him, making him feel warm inside for just an instant, though his eyes remained fixed on Clayton. "What matter is that?"

This time Clayton raised his eyebrows, though he remained calm and collected. "It is a matter that may not concern you. Nothing for you to fret over, I assure you."

James stood his ground and didn't budge, Annabelle's heart pounding. "Captain Sparrow personally chose me as the second crewmember to be brought aboard as part of your 'agreement'; therefore he has indicated that she is under my care."

Although Clayton knew he was right, he refused to admit it. The last thing he wanted was to allow anyone, regardless of position, rank, or relationship, to stand up to him, or even defy him. He was very good at using his rank for all it was worth, and he would continue exercising that talent as long as he could.

His next words were said simply, with an almost casual tone. "I see, but this is a matter that must be settled otherwise. Take him down below, and take her to my office for the proceeding."

Annabelle was instantly snatched by the arms, while it took the other three officers to keep James from going after her. He didn't shout or flail about, but his strength required the three men-and a few others standing by-to prevent any movement from him.

"James!" she yelped, frightened when grabbed from behind.

"Miss Bennington! Unhand me, how dare you handle me this way!" He firmly objected.

The frantic clip of boots approached the mayhem. Their owner ordered the officer handling Annabelle to remain on deck before addressing the leader. "Lord Clayton, I demand to know why I was not notified of this course of action!"

He slowly turned his head, obviously unthreatened by the newcomer to the scene, and unfazed at the chaos. "Commodore Groves, I see Mason found you. I require your assistance."

Groves's eyes darted to Annabelle, who now stood still, with the officer still gripping her arms. Norrington had already been rushed below, so Groves hadn't reached them in time to order a cease to the action. It took everything he had not to rush to Annabelle and then down to his old friend. The shock of hearing his friend's voice, hearing Annabelle shout Norrington's name, and witnessing her being mandhandled was overwhelming. He had barely gotten a glimpse of his comrade, but there was no mistaking the voice he heard...

Groves composed himself. He had to force his attention away from Annabelle's eyes, from which several tears had escaped. He blinked a few times, his mind still clouded with shock and confusion. "What do you need of me, Sir?"

"I need our new guests taken care of, and to be sure no harm comes to either of them during the voyage."

_*__**Guests**__.* _So Groves _had_ heard right. But...how? How was Norrington alive? Had he been on the _Pearl_? What had Annabelle done when she first saw him?

These and more questions riveted in Groves's mind, and he took advantage of the pause, sounding much more calm than he felt. "Then I request Miss Bennington be released. I give my word she will not run."

Clayton reluctantly nodded at the officer, who released his hold on her, her eyes expressing her thanks to Groves.

Clayton continued, "I will explain the current situation to you in a moment, but first I must notify you that she is to be escorted into my office for her interrogation. I plan to take advantage of our time on this voyage so that none is wasted when we return to Port Royal."

Groves understood. The Governor, whenever he arrived, would not need to be part of this proceeding, only to see the documents scribed during it. However, Groves also sensed Clayton was trying to use every advantage he could find to aid himself in his little conquest-and it seemed part of it was delaying Annabelle's search for Elizabeth.

"Who is overseeing this interrogation?" Groves asked.

"I will be conducting it. Lieutenant Mason has already agreed to record it."

Groves lightly lifted his chin. "Then I request I also be present at the interrogation as a witness, Lord Clayton."

Lord Clayton felt defeated, knowing having the Commodore present as witness would look very good to the Governor when he read the report, and he had not assigned witnesses yet. However, he was less than thrilled that Groves had thought of it.

His defeat and reluctance did not show as he replied, "Request granted."

Annabelle was then escorted to his office, while Clayton briefly informed Groves of the bargain with Jack Sparrow. Some details were omitted or refined, but Groves had an idea of what was now occurring.

Norrington remained below in a cabin that had been set up for him, agonizing over what Annabelle was enduring on the decks above.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle and the officer who had escorted her to Lord Clayton's office remained silent, awaiting his and Groves's arrival. She had been chained and placed in a chair, which sat before a long desk where Clayton and Groves would sit. Another chair and smaller desk were off to the side of it, where Mason would sit and record the interrogation.

She shifted in her chair, the chains around her wrists clinking slightly. Clayton had ordered the officer to put them on her, despite the officer's refusal at chaining a woman. Clayton had retorted she was a criminal, therefore the chains were necessary.

So was this part of the cost Tia Dalma had warned Annabelle about? Annabelle still believed in her own innocence, but she knew that didn't absolve her for her recent actions-would it separate her from James again? Was her price to have found James, only to have him potentially snatched away from her once more?

The door creaked open, and Annabelle looked up to see Lieutenant Mason, one of the men who had helped her on the _Intrepid_ so long ago. She always remembered him and Kingsley for their kindness and care for her when Groves had placed her on their ship.

He slid his supplies onto the small desk and went straight to her. She saw he was trying to contain himself as he looked at her. "I am sorry, Miss Bennington."

Emotionless at the moment, she nodded. "I understand."

To her surprise, he reached for his belt and drew out a small key ring. He turned to the officer, who was standing off to the side, and explained, "Commodore Groves has ordered they be removed."

The officer was silent with relief as Mason lifted Annabelle from her chair. She rose on wobbly legs as he unlocked her chains and released her from the confining metal. She quickly covered her wrists with her sleeves, lest the order be given for her to be bound again.

No sooner had she done so that the door flew open again, this time with Lord Clayton and Groves entering. Mason humbly walked back to his place and lowered the chains onto the larger desk.

"Why were those removed?" Clayton immediately demanded.

"I ordered them to be removed, Sir," Groves said firmly. "I was ordered to not allow any harm to come to her or the Admiral, and I also gave you my word she will not escape or resist."

Lord Clayton was angry but silent, standing behind his chair as the other men and Annabelle seated themselves. Though she wanted it over with, she felt comforted at having two familiar faces in the room.

After basic information was taken, Lord Clayton seated himself. "Do you understand why you are here, Miss Bennington?"

Though she didn't break eye contact, she remained emotionless. "Yes, Sir."

He began the interrogation, asking her yes or no questions regarding the stealing of the map from his office, releasing Jack from prison, and stowing away onboard the _Constant_. Groves was surprised to discover her adventure, particularly how easy the circumstances had been for her. She wouldn't have been his first guess to have taken such actions, but she'd surprised him and Norrington more than once before.

When that was taken care of, Lord Clayton explained he was to proceed with the questions Beckett would have asked her.

"When did you first undertake piracy?"

Groves stopped himself from interjecting, and Annabelle held in her anger. "I never undertook piracy."

Clayton's complacency never seemed to falter. "Then how would you explain being onboard the _Black Pearl_, a pirate ship?"

"It was my means of escape from Tortuga. Another ship I had boarded was bound for England-I was to plea on my cousin's behalf on a legal matter-and had wrecked near there. They offered me passage, and even I was aware of the rare likelihood of a safer ship docking there any time soon. I tried to return home to Port Royal, but even the few ports we stopped in were not safe for a woman alone." She left out the fact that while she'd been assigned an escort while onboard the first ship, they would not have been able to escort her back home even if she'd had to turn back before the shipwreck.

"Did you ever take part in the actions of a pirate?" Clayton asked, trying a different angle.

Annabelle took a deep breath. "If I ever did it was took protect myself or those who had helped me. I was only trying to return home."

"Then how would you explain the pirates' appearances in Singapore, among other places which led up to the battle that killed dozens of men in His Majesty's navy, including Lord Cutler Beckett?"

"I was not part of the battle that killed those men!"

"Then may I ask if someone can attest to that, and who?"

Annabelle hesitated, panicking over dragging Groves into this. She felt as though she'd be betraying him if, after all he'd done for her, she were to mention that he-

"I can, Sir," Groves gently intervened, surprising Annabelle.

Clayton's eyes glided between the two. "Where was she during that battle?"

"On the _Intrepid_, Sir. I had arranged for her to be placed onboard. The _Endeavour _was not safe for her."

Clayton remained silent for a few more moments before turning back to Annabelle, disappointed. "Very well, then. Miss Bennington, I must ask for your answer to my previous question: how can you attest to the pirates' appearances in Singapore among several other locations that led up to the battle against the Navy? It's unlikely you were able to avoid _any_ actions at all..."

The proceeding already began to take its toll on her. Her body and mind already felt weak with fatigue. How was she going to pull through this? "I have already told you, I was there to protect those who had helped me-"

"What about the others?" he interrupted.

Annabelle's body felt hot inside. She hung her head for a moment with exhaustion before lifting it back up. She couldn't explain it, but she felt the sudden need to protect them again. She didn't see the pirates as friends, yet in all that time when all she had wanted was to get home, she went along with their masquerades as a means of getting closer to that goal-and to survive. What had happened was the exact opposite: she had lost loved ones, whether by death or some other means of separation.

Her uncle's words flowed through her mind. Those words he said to Norrington so long ago, she now realized applied to her: _"Perhaps there are exceptions to the law that call for an act like that of a pirate, therefore making piracy the best course."_

The sound of Governor Swann's voice in her head prompted tears, but she bit the inside of her lip to force them back. Her strength riveted through her veins as she made eye contact again. "Their actions you speak of mirror those taken by the Navy. They were protecting their way of life, their right to live. The Navy's actions against them are no different than those of pirates."

Clayton rose from his chair. "How dare you-"

She remained seated. "But is it not the same? The pirates have their own rules and way of life like we do, and they fought for them when they were threatened. The Navy fought the pirates to protect their own rules and way of life because they felt threatened by the pirates. They have that much in common."

"Miss Bennington-"

"I had no choice but to follow some of those rules if I ever wanted to return home again. I would not have survived otherwise!"

The two became silent, staring the other down. Neither of them had raised their voices, though their tones had changed. Mason had almost forgotten to record some of their exchanges from becoming caught up in it.

Groves had sat stupefied. Strange enough, he saw her point. Who really had the ultimate say here? The British government, because they owned the land and possessed more power? Or were the pirates justified for the will to fight for their rights and survival, regardless of how wrong they seemed? Annabelle claimed it was her means of survival at the time. Didn't the same apply to both parties? Didn't the British government run their world to survive, just as the pirates were willing to take whatever action to preserve theirs, regardless of the risk?

Annabelle spoke again, her voice quieter than usual. "Yes, I made my decisions, but they provided me with the only way I knew of to get myself home. That was all I wanted. Not to willingly betray His Majesty or my family. It was the only course presented to me. Believe me when I say if another-or better-opportunity had presented itself clearly to me, I would have taken it."

Clayton straightened himself and clenched his jaw. He refused to feel for this woman, especially one who deluded herself with lies she felt she could justify. He could dismiss her, wash his hands of her for now. The new Governor could do with her as he saw fit. If Clayton had it his way, she could be imprisoned. From what he knew of the Governor, the man would not easily pass an execution for a woman, regardless of the crime. Port Royal may have hanged female criminals before, but what he knew of this new governor predicted otherwise. Still, Clayton wouldn't allow that to hinder his own influence in the matter. He could still have his way in the end.

"I believe we are done here-for now. We have what we need, unless the Governor wishes for any additions. He will handle your fate as he sees fit," Clayton's tone was low, clipped, and final.

Mason was ordered to stop recording, while Groves was ordered to take her below. Despite that a separate cabin had been prepared for her, he knew exactly where he would take her first.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Annabelle was quiet while Groves took her below. She wasn't sure what he thought of her now. She wasn't sure what she thought of herself. She hadn't planned to say some of those things, but she felt they were true. It didn't matter to her whether or not she was right, but that she made her point and was heard. She only feared if those words had sealed her fate or saved her life. Now, it could be weeks or even months before she knew.

Groves didn't know what to say either, yet his admiration for this woman had grown. If only James could have seen her. He'd have been just as surprised, yet proud with how she stood up for herself. He couldn't, however, account what James would have thought of her statements. Groves certainly saw the harsh truths disguised in them, and it didn't entirely surprise him that the niece of Governor Swann had made such an association.

James had resolved to smoothly pacing in his small cabin, remembering guards had been assigned outside so he couldn't escape. He didn't want to assume the worst, but he couldn't bear not seeing Annabelle. He needed to see for himself that she was all right. Not only that, but they still had yet to finish their conversation from the island. The conversation that might help him remember what happened on the _Flying Dutchman_, if not only to help him better understand his nightmares.

She and Groves both stopped infront of James's door, surprising Annabelle when he knocked. A brief moment passed before they were bid to enter, her heart skipping a beat at the occupant's voice.

Groves opened the door, and closed it behind him after they entered. He swallowed upon the sight of his two friends relaxing with relief. As much as he wanted to be part of this reunion, he knew he'd have to wait his turn.

James's face softened when he saw her, as her eyes widened with relief. He strode over to her, resisting the urge to run over and embrace her. "Annabelle. Are you all right?"

Tears threatened to surface again, so she didn't look up as she fought them back. "Yes, I'm fine."

He couldn't resist not touching her any longer. His hands reached out tenderly for her wrists, hoping to get her to look up at him, but she flinched and gasped in response.

Both men became alert, Groves instantly knowing the cause.

"What is it?" Norrington asked her.

Groves hung his head. "It's from those blasted chains Lord Clayton ordered put on her. I ordered them off, but apparently they have done their damage," he explained softly. "I'm sorry, Miss Bennington." After she assured him it was all right, he looked at his friend. "I will be in the next cabin for some ointment. I will return shortly."

James nearly gulped when Groves left the room, not shutting the door all the way. Although it would be brief, he was still nervous at being alone with a woman in private quarters-particularly a woman whom he had feelings for.

She finally looked up at him. "What did they do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was brought here."

Groves came back, this time shutting the door closed behind him. They filled a basin with some water and retrieved a soft rag. Seeing his chance, Groves handed the ointment to James and stood off to the side. To his delight, they soon forgot he was in the room as he witnessed the ordeal.

There was a small table with two chairs, so Norrington held out one of the chairs for Annabelle after placing the ointment, water basin, and cloth on the table. Annabelle sat without meeting his eyes, feeling a strange numbness with the scene's familiarity. It was not that long ago when Groves had nursed some of her wounds, and here she was again, with a different caretaker.

After seating himself, James swallowed to calm his nerves. "May I?"

Not understanding at first, she blinked before she lifted her wrist. He gently pulled back her sleeve to reveal the minor scrapes from the chains. They hadn't bled, but her skin was raw and tender, and slightly broken in areas. Groves slid his eyes shut and briefly looked away to ease his frustration. James's eyes slid shut for a moment as well to contain himself. Embarrassed, Annabelle still didn't look at either man, so she didn't see their responses.

Norrington picked up the cloth and dipped it in the cold water. With his other hand he gingerly held her arm. The first dab prompted a quiet but sharp intake of breath from her. He forced himself not to look up at her but instead lightened his touch as he dabbed her wrist all the way around, feeling her slowly relax in his grip.

It was easy for her to do. Though Annabelle had almost always seen his firm military side, he now handled her with care and tenderness. She had known he possessed these traits, but never really witnessed them as well as she did now. Groves saw the corner of her mouth twitch in a quick smile a couple times, and he nearly smiled to himself at the observation.

James, on the other hand, was not so relaxed. Although it didn't show, his nerves were so chaotic inside that he was afraid she would notice. He realized then that she'd had this affect on him for quite some time, yet he hadn't acknowledged it as such, nor had known what to do. He still didn't. It warmed him that he was able to tend to her, and that she hadn't objected. In fact, she seemed very comfortable with him-like she trusted him, and it made him feel very good inside.

He reached for the ointment after having cleaned both her wrists. He slowly and lightly rubbed in the ointment, careful to notice if she twitched in pain. He felt an ounce of pride when she didn't.

"Does that ease the pain?" he asked quietly as he gazed up at her, not knowing what else to say. He was looking at her face, but didn't quite meet her eyes.

Annabelle's heart jumped, wondering how he could still affect her this way despite how she knew he'd felt about her cousin. Her face soft, she looked up and nodded. "Thank you."

He finally was able to look in her eyes, and they locked for several moments. He still cradled one of her wrists, which felt so fragile in both of his hands. Her eyes were just as delicate, and she looked frighteningly vulnerable under his gaze. How had such a fair creature survived such dark realms?

Suddenly fully overcome by his nerves, James swallowed as he blinked himself out of the trance and turned his head toward Groves, not yet letting go of her wrist. "What is to become of her?"

_*Oh, James, you imbecile! Why did you look away? How long is it going to take for you to realize it...or even act upon it?*_ Groves tried to hide his disappointment as he asnwered, "I believe Lord Clayton will not do anymore with her until we return. He said her fate is up to the Governor now. We will have to wait until we return to Port Royal. He had not yet arrived when we embarked."

James was quiet as he lowered his eyes, already planning his actions in case they would be needed. He wasn't aware that his hand had slightly, yet protectively, closed over her wrist he still held.

Groves hated to do it, but he spoke up out of propriety. "I should return Miss Bennington to her cabin. I will personally see to your suppers."

Without a word, James turned back to Annabelle and helped her from her chair. She held her breath as she rose, seeing they were merely inches apart.

"Thank you for tending to me," she nearly whispered.

James wanted nothing more than to embrace her right then, or even kiss her hand or forehead, but instead he gulped and meekly nodded in return.

He watched her as she left the room with Groves. Groves's eyes met his before he left, and Norrington couldn't help but think his friend was going to return to this room after he escorted Annabelle to her cabin.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the mini-delay, but some technical difficulties popped up! Hope you like this chapter!**

"Lieutenant, Governor Byron wishes to see you."

Kingsley followed the officer to the Captain's office, where the Captain and Governor were conducting business, as always. The Governor had arrived only days after Groves and Lord Clayton departed in their pursuit of Jack Sparrow and Annabelle, and, after other matters were seen to and arrangements were made, they had set sail onboard the _Endurance_, one of the fleet's newest ships. Kinglsey had been supplying the Governor what he knew of the information that had been needed throughout the voyage.

"Ah, Lieutenant Kinglsey," the Governor greeted him.

"How can I assist you, Governor?"

"I may need more information regarding Miss Bennington and Miss Swann." He motioned for Kingsley to sit. "You had said Lord Beckett was in the process of pressing charges against them?"

"That is correct, Sir."

"However, to Commodore Groves's knowledge, as well as yours, there was never any paperwork regarding this issue?"

"No, Sir. Lord Beckett had concerned himself with the pirates' rebellion at the time. There was never anything formally written: no proposals, no summons, or anything of that nature. Not that I know of."

"And what about evidence?"

"If there was any, it was based on eyewitness accounts, but those eyewitnesses are either presumed dead or deemed as debatable. That I'm aware of, of course."

"I see." The Governor turned to the Captain. "Check our course and be sure we continue as planned, and make sure we stay at least a day behind. I do not wish to be spotted until we are certain Lord Clayton carries out his plan."

"Aye, Sir," the Captain nodded and left the room to see to it.

Governor Byron shifted in his chair and leaned forward. "Now that we have more privacy, there are more questions I would like to ask you, Lieutenant."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As Norrington had predicted, Groves knocked on his door not a minute later. He remained standing as he bade him enter and Groves opened the door. James could not recall the last time he had seen his friend so grave as he entered and shut the door. Whatever was plaguing him had been doing so for quite some time.

Groves merely stood there at first, still coping from the shock, along with a slew of other emotions. Part of him wanted to embrace and welcome his friend and comrade, while another part of him was tempted to slap cold water (as a start) into the man's face as a hope of waking him up to the chance that lay before him.

While his insides reeled, Groves remained still. He had just watched James tend to Annabelle, able to move and talk and breathe-as though nothing had happened to him. After what Annabelle had told Groves about what she had seen and endured...how had Norrington survived it?

"I..." Groves's voice was quiet as he stammered. "I still can't believe you're..."

"And you," Norrington murmured. He could feel their comradeship still emanate between them. But Groves meant more to him than a colleague. Ever since he'd taken the younger man under his wing back in England, Norrington and Groves had shared a strong friendship over the years.

Norrington took in Groves's appearance. He certainly wasn't the young recruit he'd undertaken back in England, nor was he the young ambitious Lieutenant he'd left behind when Beckett had assigned Norrington to the _Flying Dutchman_ and had taken Groves as his second-in-command. Norrington was now looking at a mature commander, a Commodore-and a friend who had looked after the woman he cared for.

"Do you wish to sit down, John?"

Groves was startled, unable to recall the last time James had addressed him by his first name. He realized Norrington already perceived the solemnity of the situation, which was probably why the formality of their reunion was muddled.

He accepted his comrade's offer and seated himself in the chair Annabelle had occupied only a few minutes ago. His chance was now right before him, yet he couldn't find the right way to begin.

"There are a couple questions I would like to ask you, Sir," Groves stammered, feeling like the younger boy he had been when he was first placed under Norrington's command. His intimidation had not changed at all.

He was relieved at James's perceptiveness. "Does it concern Miss Bennington or myself?"

Groves's lips parted, surprised that their reunion had suddenly turned back to personal matters, yet relieved that Norrington was the one who initiated that change. "It does." James saw he needed time to muster up the courage, so he patiently waited. Neither of them were sure how much time passed by before Groves spoke again. "I do not wish to be so bold to the point of impertinence, Sir, but I could not help but notice your interaction with Miss Bennington just now."

James remained quiet, intent on hearing everything Groves had to say. He could not help, however, how his mind kept drifting over to how soft her hands and arms had felt when he tended to her, as well as how close they had been when he had helped her rise from her chair...

Groves decided the silence was his cue to continue. "I have known you for many years, Sir, but I have never witnessed-"

Groves halted, again struggling for words.

James's curiosity rose at the abrupt stop, his heartbeat quickening. "Witnessed what, Commodore?"

Groves heard the title, but he was struggling enough with his courage, and it was a more pressing matter. "Forgive me if I may be so bold, Sir, but I have never witnessed your behavior...towards a lady as it was with Miss Bennington today."

Instantly he grew hot inside, slightly afraid of what Groves observed. He felt he would have to nudge him a little more. "Do one of your questions concern this matter?"

Groves took a deep breath, his body straightening even more. He had no choice but to plunge, though he kicked himself for sounding so repetitive. "It does." Norrington remained silent, his demeanor cueing him to go ahead and ask. "Do you have any...intentions...toward Miss Bennington?"

Had Groves not witnessed anything, Norrington would have been outraged and _would_ have thought him impertinent. Instead, he was strangely comforted that his feelings were noticed by a third party. But that also frightened him a bit, for he was not accustomed to being vulnerable, and it made him wonder if anyone else had noticed his behavior, in spite of Groves being one of the most perceptive people he knew.

Groves was already misinterpreting Norrington's reaction, and stammered out an explanation. "Please, Sir, I am not trying to offend you. It is only that I have noticed changes in you since that day you saw her-when we called on Governor Swann, and we saw him dancing with her...I know it is not my place to say, but I had never seen your demeanor change the way it did then. And now...when you were tending to her...I saw the same behavior...and even she seemed to display a different demeanor-" Thinking he said too much, the flustered Commodore composed himself and finished with, "Forgive me, Sir. I should not have said those things, although I felt you had the right to know. Please understand I was not asking you for my own selfish gain or out of impertinence."

Groves would have been relieved to know that he said exactly what Norrington wanted to hear, though James never dreamed it would be that specific. He sat there, stunned. Had Annabelle's affect on him really been going on this long, supressed all these years, only to be rekindled somehow? And Groves said she was acting different just a few minutes ago, too. Was it possible?

James mentally shook himself from his thoughts and focused on his friend. "I admire your concern and forwardness, and I will admit I do care for Miss Bennington...but nothing more."

Something in his tone failed to convince Groves, but he was satisfied with what he did confess. It would have to do for now. Admiral James Norrington was not a man to be pushed, at least not on certain matters, like this one.

Norrington rose, taking the basin and ointment back to the stand to distract himself and set a more casual atmosphere. "You had another question, Groves."

Groves reminded himself to breathe, wondering if this was the proper time. "Miss Bennington told me you helped her and Miss Swann and a few others escape from the _Flying Dutchman_."

Norrington tightened his grip on the objects, stopping in his tracks. He took a deep breath before slowly setting them down on the stand, grateful his back was to Groves. "Yes, I did. She told me she was soon taken onboard the _Endeavour_, where you saved her from Beckett's hand."

Groves did not mistake how the other man's voice had softened, though he had tried to keep his business tone. Neither did he miss the gap in what Norrington said Annabelle told him. The Admiral had to know more than that. "Did she tell you of the events leading up to that?"

James's mind raced, nearly making him dizzy. If asked, he would have blamed it on hunger since it was almost suppertime, but he knew better. He forced himself to turn his head to look at Groves. He tried to cover up the intensity, but he couldn't dismiss Groves's tone. "She asked me if I remember."

Groves felt his heart drop. This couldn't be true. "Remember?" he asked carefully.

He saw James's distress in his eyes, though he was making a great effort not to let it show. The distress grew when it occurred to James. "Did she tell _you_ what happened?"

Groves's chest tightened. How much should he say? How much had Annabelle truly told him in confidence? How much had she told James? "She did after she was given into my care, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you. I don't believe it's my place to say," Groves's voice faltered, though he quickly added, "But I think it would be best if you heard it from her."

"I have tried conversing with her about it, but it only upsets her. I cannot bear to see her in such a state, nor do I wish to be the cause of it again."

Groves swallowed, his voice low. "I understand that, Sir, for I have seen her in such a way as well." He hesitated, but added, "She fell ill a short while after I placed her oboard the _Valiant_, but even those circumstances prove mysterious. She recovered fairly quickly, surprisingly."

Norrington's eyes narrowed slightly. Something about the detail of Annabelle's ailment stuck with him, and he couldn't think as to why.

Groves didn't see Norrington's contemplative face, but instead shook his head and finished with, "But I must insist you take this up with her. The sooner would be best for you both-if I may be so bold."

Norrington didn't mistake his friend's meekness, nor the way his face had paled. He knew he couldn't wait any longer. This mystery would drive him to insanity if he didn't hear it soon. As much as he dreaded seeing Annabelle distraught again, his mind was consumed with the tone Groves had used when he said it would be best the sooner this was taken care of.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating earlier! Enjoy!**

The _Intrepid_ continued sailing close behind the _Black Pearl_, parties from both ships remaining true to their word. Annabelle and James were surprised Jack had not pulled any surprises on Lord Clayton yet, but they chose not to take it as absolute. Knowing Jack, it was only a matter of time. He never ran on any kind of schedule, except for when he consumed his rum.

James tried to find opportunities to ask Annabelle for a word, but the image of how upset she had been on the island hindered any chance of him speaking up. Instead, he kept silent about the matter, trying to keep to small talk when he was around her, thinking maybe building up to the dreaded topic might be best.

To his surprise, they were given nearly free range of the _Intrepid_, provided they were out of the way of any work being done. When he had first found out about Jack's "bargain," he was certain they would be treated as prisoners. He had no doubt that most of it had to do with Groves being onboard. Lord Clayton obviously revered or feared the younger man to an extent, and he did not wish to look bad in front of the new governor, either.

James's and Annabelle's days were fairly routine. They ate their meals in their cabin (partly by choice), and walked the decks when there wasn't too much bustling about by the navy men. Norrington desperately hoped for the day to return to when he could resume his duties, but he knew he'd have to wait for his restoration upon returning home.

One of these afternoons, there wasn't much activity on deck at all since there was no wind. James had decided to stroll the deck for some fresh air, only to find that Annabelle had the same idea in mind. He spotted her on the stern by one of the rails far from the helm. She was alone, and he felt the need to be beside her. Whether it was to protect her or feel secure himself, he did not know. He felt calmer in her presence, and he couldn't explain why.

Groves, some distance away, witnessed his superior's move, and reminded himself to keep Lord Clayton away if possible. He made every effort he could to keep him away from them without it looking too obvious. He did not trust the man under any circumstances.

Annabelle was looking out at the water and the horizon, softly humming her mother's lullaby to herself. Although it had painful memories tied to it, she focused on the cherished memories it held for now. She heard boots striding behind her, but did not turn, assuming it was a passing officer. They usually didn't pay her mind.

Norrington stopped only a few feet behind her, recalling what Groves had told him after the subject of the _Flying Dutchman_ was dropped. He had informed him of Annabelle's interrogation and what she had said. Though it was painful to admit to himself at first, Norrington found himself agreeing with her-at the very least, seeing her point. His heart had swelled upon hearing of her courage, though he wished he could have been there to witness it.

He could hear her faintly humming as he approached, and was afraid he would embarrass her should she know she was found out. The tune, however, sounded familiar to him in a way, so he remained still as he checked his memory.

After a few moments, he recalled one instant after he had joined Jack's crew for the first time, after his time in Tortuga. He had disturbed her scrubbing the decks. She had been humming it then. There were other instances in the past when he had heard it faintly when near her, but there was another time-a specific time-when he had heard it, he was certain. He could have sworn there were lyrics that accompanied this haunting tune, but he couldn't recall them. Nor could he recollect hearing her ever utter the lyrics, only hum its tune...

Before he could give himself an answer, Annabelle lightly turned, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. "Did you need some fresh air as well?"

Her voice did things to his heart, yet he felt glued to the deck. He was more than glad to find his voice. "I find the sea breeze quite refreshing."

She turned her a body a bit more towards him, unsure if he wanted to walk over. She took a satisfying sigh. "As do I." Although she would not have told him so, the way he stood there looking so uncertain, uncharacteristically unsure of himself, made him quite endearing. "How long have you been out here?"

Norrington stopped himself from blurting the question about the tune she had been humming. He told his legs to move, and to his relief, they obeyed. "Only a short time."

Annabelle took a deep breath when he reached her side, mustering up every last ounce of courage she possessed. This was not how she had wanted it, but she wasn't sure when another opportunity would present itself. She braced herself to reveal only what may be necessary-and the quicker she spared herself her fear and embarrassment, the better. "We never did finish our conversation from the island..."

To her surprise, James immediately grew solemn instead of earnest. "I do not wish to discuss it if it will upset you."

Tears threatened to sting her eyes, more from his kindness than from the awful ordeal. She hoped that looking at the water would prevent him from seeing her moist eyes. "But there are things you must know."

He remained silent, terrified of saying anything wrong. He wanted to reach out and take her into his arms, as though that alone could comfort her and wash away the pain this subject brought her. But he had no claim on her, and it would compromise her honor in front of whoever may see-she wasn't his. Would she ever be?

A few moments of silence drifted by, with the both of them catching and averting the other's gaze, both struggling for the right way to just come out with it. When their gaze met again, catching each other about to speak at the same time, James's voice escaped first.

"May I ask what tune I heard you-"

As soon as he spoke, a deep, loud rumbling sounded from the sea, diverting their attention and drowning out nearly every word he uttered.

The _Flying Dutchman_ came hurling from beneath the waves, whipping comets of sea water into the air as the ship emerged dangerously close.

The _Intrepid _shifted, causing nearly everyone onboard to lose their balance. Norrington grabbed Annabelle's arm and backed them away from the rail.

Out of fear, Annabelle had gasped and clung to him in the process as soon as the ominous ship appeared. "James!"

Without thinking, his arms went around her shoulders as she buried her hands and face into his chest as they stumbled back a bit and watched the ship roar from the sea. He felt her body relax some and gently pull away when they saw it was the _Flying Dutchman_, both of them remembering who now captained it. Hopfeully this captain had not quickly grown as heartless.

James's body, however, did not relax so fast. When Annabelle had cried his name only moments ago, his heart dropped, and his mind felt clouded for a moment. Hearing his name shouted and seeing the ship did not comfort him. Her response had terrified him, and he couldn't place why, despite his own reaction.

Lord Clayton and many others had emerged on deck once the ship settled from the lurch. They found that the shift had lined up all three ships next to each other, with the _Intrepid_ trapped in the middle. Groves's heart skipped a beat as sweat broke out on his brow, the lineup reminding him of the _Endeavour_ when it had been destroyed.

Lord Clayton stormed to the starboard side. "Jack Sparrow!"

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" he calmly retorted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Clayton was doing his best not to show his outrage, though it was very clear he was not happy.

"In our bargain, we never said we couldn't enlist the help of others. I have enlisted the help of someone who knows the seas _almost_ better than I do." Jack gave his crooked smile before adding, "May I advise I would also do as he says and not do anything...stupid. Terrific soprano voice, though, should you wish to hear him sing!"

In that instant, Jack pointed to the other ship, and after glancing back at Jack, Lord Clayton walked over to the port side. This new man couldn't possibly be worse than Jack, could he? He should be pretty easy to manipulate as well. Pirates were all the same: they would accept nearly any offer for the right price. Clayton could trick them both into thinking they had him. He'd find a way out of this mess.

Annabelle and James watched in anticipation as they strained their eyes to spot Will. Clayton did the same thing, not knowing who to look for, let alone this Captain's name.

"Lord Clayton!" a young yet commanding voice cracked through the air.

Clayton's eyes found him instantly. A young man about Miss Bennington's age stood on the deck by the helm, flanked by a couple crewmembers. He wore loose fitting clothing and a bandana to tame his long, wavy hair. Norrington could still spot the long scar across his chest. "I am Captain Turner. I have been asked by Captain Sparrow to accompany this expedition."

"Yes, so I have heard," Clayton tried to sound indifferent, obviously less than amused.

"I understand that you and Jack have already reached agreements. I am only here to make sure neither of you goes against his word." A sly grin formed at the corners of Will's mouth. "I also happen to know the seas as well as Jack, so I will also serve as a guide."

"How am I to believe you are telling me the truth?"

"I am a neutral party in this, regardless of any past associations with Captain Sparrow. That should be testimony in itself."

Clayton inwardly grunted. He was not about to admit he had been outwitted by the infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Neither did he want to take _this_ pirate at his word. If he was going to get to the Fountain of Youth however, he had to go along with what came his way at this point. Although this had definitely not gone according to plan, he once again reminded himself he'd concoct another plan to assist his central scheme. He always did. He took pride in that he could allow himself to adapt to change and make it work in his favor.

"I do have one request, Lord Clayton," Will asked in a softer yet firm tone.

"And what is that? I cannot guarantee I can grant it."

Will scanned the ship before he answered. As he'd hoped, he spotted Norrington on the stern deck-next to Annabelle. _*Annabelle? How did she get stuck in this mess?*_ Well, he had to admit Jack at least told the truth for once-twice if he counted the expedition for Davy Jones's chest.

After a stunned moment, Will swallowed and continued with his intended business. He'd have to deal with Annabelle later. "I request that Admiral Norrington come aboard. I give you my word he will be returned to your ship before we set sail again. I have some pressing business to attend to with him."

Annabelle glanced at Norrington, whose attention was fixed on Turner. What could Will want?

"Granted," Clayton reluctantly consented after a moment's thought.


	14. Chapter 13

Norrington walked warily on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, sensing an eerie foreboding with this ship. It overwhelmed him as soon as he set foot on the deck.

Though the ship's wood still looked weathered and slick from the sea, not one bit of coral was to be seen on any of the crewmembers. They all still looked human, just as he last saw them before Will had released him.

A very familiar face approached him. Despite what Norrington did remember, he held no spite for this man. Yes, he was a pirate, but his explanation some time ago of what had happened was sincere, and with what Norrington knew of possible underlying circumstances, it had made sense. Norrington didn't remember the man's exact words, but remembered his regret, at least.

He nodded at the man. "Bootstrap."

Bootstrap dipped his head before muttering the familiar words, "The Captain would like a word with you, Admiral."

Norrington followed him to Will's quarters underneath the helm. This felt strange to him, considering the last time he met with the younger man it had been on deck, and they were deciding his fate.

Will was already standing when they entered, looking just as Norrington remembered him. He was still the well-mannered, humble Will Turner, but he had a more commanding air about him. His shoulders were more square, and his stance was more firm and confident-like a captain. This didn't surprise Norrington.

Will thanked his father before the man left the two men alone with the door shut. "Admiral Norrington."

"Captain Turner," James dipped his head.

"So Jack told the truth for a second time," Will mused.

James barely chuckled. "Yes, so it would seem."

"Have they treated you and Annabelle well onboard?" Will figured he could get a bit of information about Annabelle before he would get the chance to see her.

"Lord Clayton carried out an interrogation that was very trying on her, but besides that, yes, they have."

Norrinton's words stirred Will's memory. He remembered asking Groves of Annabelle and Elizabeth's fate, though at that time Groves had been uncertain. Apparently this just-mentioned interrogation ended up being part of it. "Neither of you have been harmed?"

"No." Norrington wondered if he should bring up Governor Swann's will, but decided it was not his place to tell him. It made more sense that Annabelle did eventually, for he didn't doubt that Will would let a chance to meet with her slip by.

Will was relieved for them both, but got right back to business. Annabelle was not the reason he had summoned the Admiral, and delaying the voyage any further could give rise to suspicion. "I give you my word what I said to Lord Clayton is true."

"I accept it as such."

Relief shone in Will's eyes. He desperately wanted to ask of any relations to Annabelle, but decided against it. Even if there was something there, he would now be able to witness it on the excursion. He refocused his attention again on the reason he had first called for Norrington.

"I asked you aboard because I have something that belongs to you." Will strode over to a table near the wall. There was a long compartment lying on top, though Norrington still had no guesses. Will's arms felt like iron as he picked it up and gently placed it near Norrington on another nearby table. This possession had served an ironic purpose in sealing his fate, and he strangely felt that restoring it to its rightful owner could offer some ounce of restitution, if not closure.

His voice was the quiet, meek tone Norrington remembered. "It was the best container I could find for it. My father recovered it, though I shamefully forgot to return it to you."

Norrington nodded, understanding Will's circumstances the last time they saw each other. His heart nearly thundered against his chest as he ran his fingers along the compartment's side, wondering what possession of his lay inside. He slid it open and lifted the lid, realizing what it could be before he saw it.

Lying there was his sword. The same sword Will had crafted for him so long ago when he was first promoted to Commodore...

Norrington lifted it out carefully, for there was no sheath to accompany it. The fine blade let out the faintest sliding chime upon being lifted. It was apparent Will or one of his crewmen had cleaned it.

...the same sword Beckett had returned to him after he restored his life in Port Royal and was promoted to Admiral...

He gripped the handle and held it up in the same manner when Beckett last returned it to him. Once his grip was firm on the handle, a dark cloud instantly fogged his thoughts...

…the same sword he had used to stab Davy Jones.

"Admiral, are you all right?" Will asked, noticing the man's far-off demeanor, but received no response. He saw Norrington blink, as though caught in a stupor.

_*The prisoners climb across the rope, Annabelle and Elizabeth remaining on deck. Time flashes forward to him leaning in and kissing Elizabeth, Annabelle painfully watching. He sees Annabelle after Elizabeth begins to climb across, but she insists he follow them. She finally climbs onto the rope after he gives his word that he will quickly be behind her._

_Bootstrap appears… "Part of the crew, part of the ship…"_

"_James!" it is Annabelle crying his name-in the same manner she had cried only minutes ago onboard the __**Intrepid**__ when Will and the__** Flying Dutchman**__ emerged from the sea._

_With a heavy heart, Norrington lifts his pistol and shoots the rope, sending the fugitives into the sea, but finds Annabelle grappling the rail. He reaches over to help her. If she falls, her body will collide with the ship before plumetting into the sea. But he sees terror cross her face before she cries his name again. "James!"_

_He turns, sword ready, only to be impaled through the torso by Bootstrap's weapon, a white-hot wave of excruciating pain shooting through his entire body. It is difficult for him to move or even breathe without anguish, and his body is soon numb with shock, though his pain remains prevalent._

_He hears the woman's piercing scream of his name that haunts his dreams…then the all-too-familiar growling voice of Davy Jones, "James Norrington, do you fear death?"_

_Gasping and struggling for his last bits of air, he thrusts his sword into the heartless monster…*_

Norrington let out a small cry and dropped his sword, which hit the ground with a clatter. Will backed away a step. It had only been a few moments since he'd returned the Admiral's sword to him and watched his demeanor change, but obviously the sword had triggered something. Norrington's mind had been somewhere else.

Norrington breathed deeply, his chest heavy. Will watched cautiously before approaching him. "Norrington, what is it?"

A bit more composed, he looked up, though not at Will. His voice was low and wispy as he uttered, "I remember..."

His voice trailed off, and Will doubted the statement was consciously directed at him. Norrington's breathing switched between deep and labored, his eyes staring off, yet appearing to hone in on a specific train of thought.

Will stood there, dumbfounded. Somehow Norrington felt there was one more piece to this puzzle, the final element that would help this all make perfect sense. Within a few moments, it occurred to him: what had given him the will to live-hadn't Will mentioned something like that before Norrington had tried to return home again? Some specific reason or force that had stayed with him and had helped him fight to live again...that gave him the will to survive and overcome death...

But it hadn't appeared in his flashback. Not that he recognized. Now that Norrington remembered everything else, he knew it was only a matter of time before he remembered that as well.


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter to hold you guys over lol Hope you enjoy!**

Norrington was distant once he returned aboard the _Intrepid_. Groves and Annabelle both noticed, but gave him his space despite their concern for him. They knew he would come forward when he was ready.

He didn't sleep well for the next few nights, leaving him groggy during the day. As much as he wanted to see Annabelle, he wanted to be coherent and focused when he told her.

Annabelle had already confided in Groves on how fearful she had been to see Norrington board the _Flying Dutchman_ again, for the last time she'd seen him on that ship she'd thought would be the final time she'd ever see him. She was beyond relieved when Norrington had returned from meeting with Will, but agonized over what happened when he was onboard to help explain his recent behavior. Groves comforted her, reminding her that although the Admiral tended to be a private man, he wouldn't keep quiet around them for too long. Groves hoped he was right.

But there was more to it than that for Annabelle. As far as she knew, Norrington still didn't remember what had happened that night on the _Flying Dutchman. _It made her wonder about an answer she still had yet to receive: the cost Tia Dalma said she must be willing to pay for what she wanted most-a cost that Annabelle feared centered around her love for this man. She had proclaimed her love to Norrington, despite having witnessed him act on affections he had for Elizabeth, and as he was struggling to take his last breaths in Annabelle's arms when she'd given her vow. What if he never could remember what happened? Or worse-what if he eventually did, but didn't return Annabelle's love?

They had been at sea for weeks, maybe even a couple of months, if not longer. Only the captains and Lord Clayton knew for sure, since they cared enough to count the days-that is, if they remembered to when not focusing on the vast destination ahead. The crewmembers either didn't vocalize what they knew or it didn't matter to them. As far as Clayton and Jack were concerned, they both remained true to their word, despite Jack's latest surprise. What Jack didn't know, however, was that Clayton had long been concocting a plan, one that he intended to carry out once they reached land despite any more surprises that might surface.

As much as he hated avoiding Annabelle, James felt it necessary until he was coherent enough from lack of sleep, and until he fully understood everything. That time, however, allowed him to do some serious thinking. That is, when he wasn't distracted from watching her movements: her hair blowing in the sea breeze, her hands fiddling with the sleeves that were much too big for her small wrists-wrists that had just healed from the scrapes he tended to not long ago. Though the pirate life had long since taken its toll on her, he still saw her as the old Annabelle Bennington. He still saw her as a lady who walked with grace, a voice so pleasant to the ears and heart, and eyes that looked like they held a secret only one person could be privileged to know. Yes, the harsh life at sea left her hands and face no longer as soft, and even parts of her personality had changed. To him though, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, in spite of his past feelings for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth. How long had she dominated his thoughts and heart, though she'd never been willing to receive them. She entered his mind every now and then, but they were mere memories, and acted as memories. His heart had failed to stir with that excitement of having glimpsed her-whether in sight or mind. He couldn't pinpoint when that had become so final for him, nor could he identify the moment his fondness for Annabelle had intensified beyond affections he'd felt for her and her family over the years. What had begun as a need to protect a family he cared about now centered around one member in particular, and it went beyond ensuring her safety.

One of those evenings, as had become a terrible habit for him, Norrington paced in his room a short while before retiring, though sleep felt as out of reach as their current destination.

His memory was replaying the events he recalled on the _Flying Dutchman_ over and over. Tonight he felt more coherent, his recollections more crisp, which helped him remember several more events: He had helped Elizabeth and Annabelle and the other prisoners escape to safety. Elizabeth still harbored anger at him, though Annabelle had seemed…well, concerned about him. He wasn't used to the affect of others' feelings towards him. He had always taken care of others, never really allowing himself to be a recipient. But then the girls urged him to come with them-even now his insides burned with how tempting their offer was, despite having just restored his life back in Port Royal to the way he had wanted it...

And then he had kissed Elizabeth. How long he had waited to do that, though he'd been angry with himself afterward since she was spoken for-he knew even then that her heart lay with Will Turner. Norrington had justified his action by reminding himself he had to see what his feelings for that woman had meant, as though a kiss would give him all the certainty and answers he sought. After he had kissed Elizabeth and ordered her to leave, he remembered standing there in a daze. He was surprised at himself, confused and…

Disappointed. All these years he had possessed such compelling affections for Elizabeth, but after he'd kissed her he felt…nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Which brought him to another realization. He had done so right in front of Annabelle. He thought he had more propriety than to kiss an unmarried woman-let alone a woman whom he was not married or betrothed to-in the presence of an audience. Although, he remembered being startled by Annabelle's reaction-

Norrington paused for a moment. What _had _her reaction been? He took a deep breath. He was getting ahead of himself, and it wouldn't help him if he didn't keep calm. He recommenced pacing, assuming it would return to him. At this rate he had another long night ahead of him...

Then Bootstrap had shown up, forcing Norrington to remain behind to ensure their safety, although he had given Annabelle his word that he would eventually follow. She had refused to leave until he had assured her.

Norrington had stood his ground with Bootstrap, and he was surprised again by Annabelle's behavior. She had shouted his name-the first time he ever recalled her addressing him informally-and coming back for him. In desperation, he'd shot the rope, sending Elizabeth and the other fugitives into the sea, but Annabelle had gripped the rail since she had already scurried back close enough to be within reach. Then came that excruciating pain after he had leaned over to help her up...

He stopped and shook his head after a pause. He was still baffled at how that weapon did not leave a mark on him or his clothing. Not even a scar remained, and his body performed as well as it always did. Nor had he experienced any pain since then.

Norrington was at a loss. How did he _survive_ that ordeal? It didn't make any sense. The wound had been fatal, and should have bled him to death, if not caused his death from shock alone. The only thing he remembered after being stabbed were hearing noises...awful noises. He had been in a daze and only remembered seeing the dark night sky and the outline of the decks above...it was difficult for him to focus, or even breathe...he had heard screams...screams of a woman...

He slid his eyes shut as he recalled those screams, his shoulders feeling weighted as it dawned on him. It had to have been Annabelle's screams he heard in his dreams and recollections. She was within his hands' reach when he was stabbed. It was no wonder recalling the incident made her so distraught.

That's where his memories stopped, until being in the brig when he came to, and Bootstrap had demanded he stay down there. Davy Jones had not known Norrington was down below. After the battle, Bootstrap finally returned to retrieve him, where he took him on deck to see Will. There, Will and Bootstrap had informed him of everything he'd missed. James was furious that he remembered _that_ incident, but he couldn't remember what was said or what happened inbetween Bootstrap stabbing him and his waking up. There _had_ to be more.

Norrington's mind slowed down a bit. Will had said something about there being a reason that wills a person to keep living. That's what he couldn't remember. What was _his_ will that had apparently been strong enough to keep him alive? James felt that as soon as he remembered, he would be at peace, and finally understand it all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next afternoon around twilight, ready for another possible sleepless night, Norrington happened to spot Annabelle on deck a short distance away, watching the sunset. She was unaware of his watching her, let alone his presence. Gazing at her yet again, he felt those strange emotions. They felt foreign, yet made him feel so complete. He felt warm inside, his heart swelling and beating rapidly at times. Just a glance at her made him catch his breath. When he was in her presence, he felt all was right with the world, despite his nervousness at making a good impression at all times. Never had he felt the same around Elizabeth. He would never deny he cared for her-at one point he had loved her, but this felt very different, and not just because Elizabeth was no longer within reach. Apparently, his heart had healed and held plenty of room for this special woman before him.

Standing on a ship deck as a captive of his own fleet, staring at the most beautiful and kindest woman he had ever known, James Norrington finally realized it: he loved Annabelle.

The revelation hit him so hard that he wanted to run over to her and embrace her-but instead, he suddenly felt so exhausted that he took himself below deck without being seen by her, afraid of what he might have said had he remained and approached her. He retired early, feeling shocked and ill.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James finally was able to sleep through the night. Despite past evenings before then, what he hadn't counted on was the dream that invaded it.

_*He has his usual flashbacks: the others escaping while Annabelle and Elizabeth remain behind. The ship they were captured with is being towed by the __**Flying Dutchman**__, and the prisoners are scrambling across the attached rope to get to it. He warns the girls about his suspicion of the pirates' meeting at Shipwreck Cove, but Elizabeth makes it clear she doesn't trust him...then the girls beckon him to come with them, and his heart pounds with the temptation of accepting. _

_"Who goes there?" Bootstrap discovers them from a higher deck. Getting Elizabeth and Annabelle to safety is now even more imperative._

_After exchanging a few words with Elizabeth, and accepting their offer to leave with them, Norrington finally leans in and kisses her before ordering her across. Stunned at his action, he stands there for a moment to gather himself, only to see Annabelle still there. He sees an indescribable pain in her eyes, yet she refuses to leave without him following after. He commands her to go once he gives his word that he will follow. Annabelle finally climbs onto the suspended rope, but doesn't get very far._

_Then Bootstrap appears. Norrington holds out his sword. "Back to your station, sailor."_

_Bootstrap glances towards Annabelle, who's dangling only feet away. "No one leaves the ship." _

_Norrington notices Bootstrap points his makeshift weapon in Annabelle's direction, though James cannot fully tell if she is still crossing the rope. He can't allow himself to look away from Bootstrap. _

_"Stand down. That's an order."_

_Bootstrap seems to understand. "That's an order." After a moment of hesitation, he seems to be overcome with determination-or is it madness? _

_The pirate looks down, though his head slowly raises itself again. "Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship…"_

_Norrington's nerves intensify as the sailor's voice rises. "Steady, man..."_

_"Part of the crew, part of the ship! All hands! Prisoner escape!"_

_Norrington whips out his pistol with his free hand and aims it at Bootstrap, his sword still ready in the other. "Belay that!" he shouts._

_"James!" Annabelle cries out. It is the same tone and manner she had called to him when the __**Flying Dutchman**__ appeared beside the __**Intrepid**__ earlier today._

_Norrington turns to see her only a couple feet away from the deck, Elizabeth further down the line, but he shoots the rope anyway, sending Elizabeth and the other prisoners plummeting into the sea. With a heavy heart he watches them fall, only to see Annabelle grappling the rail. He leans over to help her up, for if she falls, she'll collide with the ship on her way down. She is already halfway there, her torso nearly bending over the rail. Then he sees her eyes widen in terror._

_"James!" she screams again, and he turns and is impaled with the jagged rod Bootstrap had gripped. _

_The white-hot pain shockwaves throughout his body, and it is difficult and painful to move or even breathe. As he falls to his knees, he hears Annabelle's piercing scream. The scream that haunted his dreams before..._

_"JAMES! NO!"_

_He hears scampering movements and a harsh thud on the deck. In spite of his onsetting numbness and shock, he feels himself encircled by a comforting force after he tumbles to his knees…no, not a force…a woman's arms...Annabelle. She cradles his upper back as his body falls back against the rail and starts to slide toward the ground. He is weakening, but can feel her shaking with fear and effort to hold him up and be gentle with him._

_He feels his face brushed with her hand, and can hear her whimpers and pleas. "James! No, please! Don't leave me! James, don't leave me!"_

_His body is quickly tiring with the effort of continuing on, and his vision falters as he struggles to breathe around the rod lodged in his torso, as well as the blood rising in his chest and throat. He can hear the crew approaching, but he hears one last sound before Davy Jones appears-although his heart is slowing down, it still manages to skip a beat with the pleasant sound of Annabelle's voice. A voice laced with pain..but possibly a ray of hope-or finality..._

_"Please don't leave me, James…I love you..."_

_The comfort he feels being in her arms is shattered when he feels her body pulled away from him. He longs to reach out for her and pull her back to him, but he cannot get his body to move. He can hear her screaming in protest, yet he is powerless to do anything. He hears the sound of a punch, though he doesn't know who has inflicted it...though Davy Jones orders Bootstrap to restrain Annabelle._

_"James Norrington, do you fear death?" growls Davy Jones, who is now fully visible to Norrington. Davy Jones is all he can see, Annabelle and Bootstrap not in his sight._

_Struggling to take his last breath, James feels overcome with a strength he never knew he possessed. Although he is dying, Annabelle's newly declared love gives him a renewed strength to show Davy Jones how he feels now about death. With every last ounce of strength and energy he has left, he thrusts his sword into Davy Jones before his body gives out and the world around him silences and fades…. _

_James is aware he is sleeping, in the moment where you realize you are dreaming, yet the world feels tangible. He sees nothing still, but hears a young woman's voice singing. It is beautiful and soothing, but is filled with loss._

_"Oh my love, my darling, my dear,_

_How I long for you to be near_

_Please come here to me, I pray  
And by our sides we'll stay. _

_Oh my love can't you hear my cries?  
This is where my heart truly lies.  
My love for you runs deeper than the sea  
With you I long to be... _

_Oh my love can't you hear my cries?  
This is where my heart truly lies  
My love for you runs deeper than the sea  
My love, please stay with me..."_

_No sooner does the singing stop that a gust of air rushes through him, his body gasping in surprise, which quickly turns into a coughing fit-*_

Just as he was gasping for air in his dream, James jerked himself awake and gasped a couple times, prompting a few dry coughs. He dragged himself up to release the coughs and catch his breath. He dipped his head, which pulled on his suddenly stiff neck. He rubbed it, wiping a bit of cold sweat from his face with his other and took a deep breath.

His body still riveting from the sudden start, he sat there for a few moments, allowing himself to think over the dream again. Had all that really happened?

James lifted his head and looked toward the sea, though the small window in the cabin didn't give much of a view. Several rays of moonlight escaped through, though the cabin wasn't overly brightened.

As his body settled, he felt overjoyed, yet apprehensive. If all of that really did happen, did Annabelle really love him? Had she truly said those things? If she had, did she still feel the same way?

Another thought scared him, yet sent a thrilling chill through him. How would he confess his heart to her, now that he understood it himself?

Norrington grew solemn only a moment later, his chest heaving with a deep breath. Before he said anything more to her, she would have to know what he now remembered, though he wondered how many details he should spare her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chances of being alone with Annabelle still evaded James. It had barely been two days since his last dream, and already he was suffering. He had to tell her what he now remembered; he ached to take her in his arms and to somehow pronounce his love to her, that what she had said to him was the reason he still lived.

The fears of her reaction to the incident and his declaration would have been enough to hold him back, but now he refused to allow it. He really hadn't had a chance yet, due to the ruckus on deck if the winds kicked up, and he didn't wish to discuss it in either of their private quarters unchaperoned, not wanting to risk compromising her honor. Come to think of it, it was such a personal matter he didn't want to be in a position that would require a chaperone at all, but unfortunately rules of propriety didn't exactly allow it. He grew rather annoyed at the circumstances that prevented him from speaking with her.

It was the next morning he found his chance. The wind was light, so there was no need for many men or much activity on deck. She had already made her trek on deck and stopped at the stern, which he guessed had become her favorite spot. Not that he blamed her. It was secluded, quiet, and many times out of the way of the Navy men.

However, in spite of his newfound confidence and determination, James did not expect his chance to be thwarted.

"Admiral, I might have a word with you."

Surprised, James turned to Groves's voice. The younger man's grave face added to his surprise.

"I have another matter to attend to first, Commodore," he said very politely. "If you please."

But this time Groves would not be swayed. "I insist, Admiral," he paused until he saw he had his friend's attention. "Please."

Norrington felt utterly torn. He wanted nothing more than to go to the person he cared for most, yet something in his comrade's voice tugged at him. The determination in the Commodore's eyes also showed him he should take heed.

When Groves saw Norrington would not move, he led him in the other direction, unaware Annabelle was on the stern deck. "Follow me, please, Admiral."

Both men strode over to the port side of the ship on the main deck. For now it was fairly quiet, for most of the activity was on the deck's center, and even then there weren't many men about. It struck Norrington as odd, but he pushed the observation aside for time being.

"What can I do for you, Commodore?" he said once they stopped walking.

Groves then displayed a boldness Norrington couldn't ever remember being aimed at him, not even from a superior. Norrington admitted to himself he was a mite initimidated, but also held pride for his comrade. The younger Commodore had matured tremendously in such a short time.

"I know I may be overstepping my boundaries, Sir, but I feel I have kept silent about this matter long enough." Norrington remained quiet, a cue for Groves to continue, though Norrington was slightly amused at how quickly he'd plunged into his arguement. "Ever since that day in the Governor's parlor, Sir, I have noticed something different. Your conduct around the fort did not change, but I feel I know you better than that. I have witnessed that change even into just weeks ago when you tended to Miss Bennington. Your manner has been quite different around her, and I-"

"Groves, I do not believe you understand-"

"Sir, please. I know you cared for Miss Swann and that you probably still do, but I do not believe it to be what you may think."

"Groves-"

"Miss Swann made her choice, Sir. It is time you made yours."

Groves saw Norrington was taken aback by the bold statement, but he kept on, determined to say it all. He had already surprised himself, but he knew he couldn't back down now. "Could it be possible you thought you cared for her because you misunderstood your affections for someone else?"

Norrington remained quiet for a few more moments, wanting to be sure Groves had said all he wanted. When that seemed to be it, he finally spoke, his voice firm but slightly tinged with tenderness. "I did care for Miss Swann. I will not deny that. As a matter of fact, I always will, but the affections I feel for Miss Bennington...surpass any I have ever felt before."

Now it was Groves who was surprised. "You do care for Miss Bennington...in that way?"

He took a deep breath, not used to being so vulnerable. "So much so that I am finding it rather difficult to tell her," he said slowly.

Groves's lips parted. "Are you suggesting that you...love her?"

Though he could see Groves mentally punishing himself for that last bold remark, Norrington could not bring himself to confirm it aloud.

He didn't need to, for Groves was instantly overwhelmed. He had been right! All this time! All those instances he had witnessed: when they both saw Annabelle dancing with Governor Swann; when she nodded at Norrington after Elizabeth had proclaimed her love to Will, that silent exchange speaking volumes; how possessive Norrington had been of Annabelle when they were first brought aboard the _Intrepid_, and how he had tended to her after her interrogation; all those times Groves happened to catch sight of his friend watching her at a distance; and now, confessing love for this woman-or coming close to it, anyway. Groves had always hoped he'd see the day, but he never thought it would occur like this. He wanted to encourage Norrington with what he had heard Annabelle confess some time ago, but now wondered if it was his place to do so. He had already been plenty forthright just now, but did he dare exercise more boldness-especially when it was not his place?

He slowly turned to the rail and looked down at the water.

"I know it is shocking news," Norrington said, wishing he'd thought of something else to say.

"Actually, Sir, I am rather embarrassed. I'm afraid I was too hasty in my conclusions."

"On the contrary, I can perceive they have been well thought out. Your boldness and perception is what every officer should possess."

Groves turned his head. "I learned from the best." He didn't miss Norrington's subtle acknowledgement.

"I wish I knew how to thank you for looking after her," Norrington added sincerely.

Groves quickly shook his head. "I knew how much their safety meant to you. You would have done the same for me."

Norrington gave a simple nod. He didn't want to think about how different things would be now had Groves not taken care of Annabelle and helped her. In that instant, Norrington felt a twinge of pity for his friend, secretly wishing there was someone special in the younger man's life. Perhaps someday...

"When do you think you will tell her?" Groves dared himself to ask.

"Someone very wise once told me the sooner affairs are taken care of, the better."

Groves blew air through his nose in acknowledgment. He opened his mouth to apologize for keeping him, but a faint shout sounded over the deck.

"Land-ho, land-ho!"

Both men were about to move in the direction of the shout, but the faint rumble of boots soon approached them.

They were surrounded by several Navy men, swords drawn. Though confused, they immediately drew out their own and readied themselves, but were soon encircled by those men and several more, all pointing their swords at the two.

"What is the meaning of this?" Groves demanded, neither him or Norrington lowering their swords.

"I aim to rest assured that everything goes according to plan," Lord Clayton's voice carried as he approached.

Norrington's eyes darted about for Annabelle, but saw no sign of her yet. He confronted Lord Clayton while trying to spot her.

"You and Captain Sparrow had an agreement; Captain Turner is now associated with it, too, they will not stand for this!"

"Jack Sparrow and Captain Turner will become a part of this bargain, they shall not be left out."

_*__**This **__bargain?*_

"Jack apparently failed to completely think things through when he failed to see my advantage to having two captives aboard," Lord Clayton added.

It was then James heard a familiar voice and spotted her, brought forth by two men. "Let me go! I do not care what Lord Clayton's orders were…"

Both men stopped her directly beside Clayton, though she eyed Norrington first. She gasped upon seeing him and Groves at the mercy of the swordsmen. He wanted to go to her, but the swordpoints discouraged any movement.

Clayton eyed the him and Groves before turning to Annabelle. "I am sorry my orders upset you, Miss Bennington. I assure you it is only a precaution. Jack Sparrow did not carry out our plan exactly as we had agreed, and so I intend to show him his consequences."

He watched her avert her gaze to Norrington, who looked at her as well. Clayton gingerly grasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger and turned her face to his. "If he is smart, he will not risk any more innocent lives."

James was curious if Jack Sparrow was the _he _Clayton referred to. His protective air for her overtaking him, he dared to take a step forward, but he was blocked by one of the armed officers, who aimed his sword more directly. He noticed the officer was very young, and trembling. _*Fooled into thinking he is serving his King by betraying his own men_..._*_

Annabelle jerked her face away, though Clayton gave a sneer smile. His eyes still on her, he ordered a nearby officer, "Make plans to go ashore."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Land-ho!" several of the men chanted.

"Captain," Gibbs approached both men, each with a hand on the wheel. "What orders do you give?"

"Go ashore," both Sparrow and Barbossa uttered, then looked at each other.

Gibbs eyed them before leaving. "Aye, Cap'n."

Both Captains eyed each other up and down, then slowly averted their gaze to watch their men ready the boats.

Jack gave a wry, sideways glance. "As always, the true Captain gives the orders."

"How kind of you, Jack," Barbossa retorted. "Seems the men know who the true Captain is."

"Why thank you, Hector," Jack gloated.

Jack and Barbossa turned their heads to each other again, eyed each other up and down, then responded to another sailor's call for the Captain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ready the longboats," Will ordered his father, "but take heed we proceed and follow Clayton's boats."

"As you wish, Captain," Bootstrap answered. "I will board the men, but we will not row until the other two ships have lowered their boats. I will personally keep an eye out for your friends to make sure they have remained unharmed."

Will nodded his thanks and watched his father descend the stairs and order the men to anchor the ship, since it was close enough to the other ships as well as the shore. He took a deep breath and turned his head toward the other two ships, which he could see off the starboard side. Feeling a tug in his chest, he removed his telescope from his belt and viewed the _Black Pearl_. He chuckled to himself to see Barbossa and Jack performing what appeared to be another battle of wits over their position.

Seeing all was normal there, he aimed his telescope at the _Intrepid_, which still sat inbetween him and the _Pearl_. He swallowed hard and shifted his feet upon seeing Norrington and another officer he recognized surrounded by swordsmen, and Annabelle held by two men. Will's anger seethed when he saw Clayton approach Annabelle and grasp her chin.

His eyes never leaving the ship, Will shoved his telescope shut and glided down the stairs of the upper deck, his suspicions growing. He would have to tell his father and men to take even more careful measures once ashore.


	17. Chapter 16

**After that short break, here's another chapter~!**

All three ships' longboats slowly rowed for shore. Very few men were left aboard the _Intrepid_ (as Clayton had planned), but the _Black Pearl _and _Flying Dutchman_ had left less than that onboard. Will had sent as much men as he could get away with due to what he had just witnessed, and Barbossa and Jack only did so for good measure. Will's head was already reeling how his father could warn them of suspicious activity from Lord Clayton-not that any of them would be entirely surprised.

Will's stomach dropped at the sight he had just seen on the _Intrepid_, which caused him to think of Elizabeth. There were too many days in a year. Every moment he thought of her and the last hours they had cherished together. Many nights he agonized over the unfairness of their circumstances, but was confident she would remain faithful to him. Witnessing the budding romance between Annabelle and Norrington was bittersweet for him. He was envious that they still had each other, though he did secretly hope it would turn out well for them.

Overcome with emotion, Will tightened his grip on the rail and focused on the shore ahead, anticipating what was occuring as he watched. He had a feeling he would spend several afternoons like this.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bootstrap warily kept an eye on the _Intrepid's_ boats that just proceeded him. Fortunately he was behind one occupied by Clayton, although he saw a feminine figure with dark hair covered by a hat in the boat, too. He remembered Annabelle, but was irritated that Clayton had placed her in the same boat as he, for it only raised his suspicions.

Bootstrap went over his son's orders in his head. Once ashore, he would have to inconspicuously get Jack or Barbossa's attention and warn them to be on their guard. Not that they wouldn't be already, but he knew what Will witnessed certainly merited extra caution.

Once all boats were ashore, the three leaders and first mate ordered their men around before they convened with each other.

"Well Jack Sparrow, which direction first?" Clayton nearly mocked.

_*Why can't you bloody say Captain?* _"Towards our destination of course, though it will take more than a day."

Clayton stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Assuming Jack would say nothing else, Clayton ordered to start moving.

"Not so fast, Lord Clayton," Jack patiently interjected before anyone could move two steps.

All eyes turned to Jack, so he continued. "Haven't you forgotten something? I still have the map, and whoever possesses it is the only one who knows where our destination lies, and the path to reach it."

Clayton stepped forward and reached out his hand. "Very well, then."

Jack snatched the map from his reach. "Ah-ah. And it seems you have also forgotten that part of our agreement was that I could keep the map."

Clayton seethed in his reluctance as he recalled it. "An agreement is an agreement."

"My men and I will take the rear," Bootstrap instantly offered with as much calm as he could muster.

All three men looked in his direction, Clayton and Barbossa catching his underlying tone. Bootstrap tried to act nonchalant.

Jack was oblivious at this point. He shrugged and made his odd hand movements. "Fine, if it's that important to you."

Bootstrap acknowledged his consent and walked away, though Barbossa eyed him carefully. Something in his tone made Barbossa want to keep his eyes more open. Taking heed of this, he turned away to give the men his orders.

Though Jack was miffed, Clayton prevented him from shouting his own orders.

"I hope that our agreement remains steadfast," Clayton said.

"If you mean my freedom once our destination is reached, then yes. Though so far you've come the closest to breeching our terms."

Clayton remained calm. "A temporary lapse of judgement, although inviting your friend along was not part of our arrangment."

"You never said I _couldn't_ enlist his help, therefore I did not breech on said agreement," Jack calmly argued.

With that, the groups began the hot journey further inland.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Most of the men remained quiet throughout the whole trek, though eyes from all parties kept moving, no one trusting anyone. Very few stops were made, and already the air was thick with humidity. Several passed out from it, slowing down the expedition. Several others murmured questions about this destination amongst themselves.

"What's this fountain we're searching for?" one voice whispered.

"I've heard it's called 'Agua de Vida'," someone replied. Annabelle could hear the direction these voices came from, but did not catch anyone's lips moving.

"'Agua de Vida'? What does that mean?"

"Water of life'," another responded.

Annabelle was about to ask Gibbs in a hushed tone what he knew, but he broke out in song before she did. His voice a bit low, he nearly stumbled in the heat a couple times, along with some of the other men, so she couldn't be sure if the heat was getting to him, or if he was trying to distract himself.

_"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest,_

_Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum._

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest,_

_Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum."_

Annabelle's head perked up a bit upon hearing the last verse. She gently tugged Gibbs's arm. "Mr. Gibbs?"

He shook his head and glanced at her with weary eyes. "Aye, what is it, lass?"

She didn't need to ask, for she already had her answer. His face was dripping with sweat, and every movement he made was heavy. The humidity had gotten to him. He probably wasn't even aware he sang it just now.

But then, just as she was about to let go of his arm, his eyes sobered for a few brief moments. He was warning everyone, but couldn't say it clear enough. How like him to use riddles.

Annabelle tried to show she understood as they all kept on. Despite the grand fortune that could lie ahead, one could not afford to act hastily.

The group stopped for a minute as Jack whipped out his compass. Clayton, who had been marching beside him (though his men and captives were behind Jack's), scoffed, "That blasted compass again. It doesn't point North, what good is it?"

"You'd be surprised," Jack told him as he watched his compass twirl this way, then that. Finally, it stopped and pointed in the correct direction. Jack checked the map and grinned. "Onward we go."

All groaned as they started forward again.

On the journey, some wondered if this island-if it indeed was an island-was inhabited. There had been no signs of it so far. If there were, wouldn't they have been attacked by now? Surely something as prized as this fountain would not remain unguarded. Or if Gibbs was right with one of the theories regarding its power-maybe it didn't need anyone to guard it.

Once again, the massive group stopped, some grumbling under their breath.

"Mr. Gibbs, we need your insight," Annabelle heard Barbossa.

Gibbs emerged from the mass and joined them. _*Why didn't they ask him this before?*_ Annabelle wondered.

"It appears Mr. Sparrow's compass has yet to prove reliable," Clayton droned, "but your captain claims you know a thing or two of certain legends."

"What can you tell us of the Fountain of Youth?" Barbossa asked him.

Those who were still coherent enough listened in.

"The map calls it 'Agua de Vida', for 'Water of Life.' Some say that a drink from its springs will leave you eternally youthful. Others say it restores health for those injured or sick. And still, others say it can cause harm to those who are unaware of its powers-"

"Yes, yes, we've all heard the story. Any idea on where it is located?" Clayton pushed.

Gibbs looked at Jack. "What does the map say?"

"What I have been trying to tell him," Jack pointed at Clayton, "is that the Fountain is here." He pointed to the map. He then looked over at Clayton. "And if you had listened to me earlier-which it's obvious that you didn't, like so many other characters I know-we will have to make camp for the night. I have been using my compass to find a suitable spot."

Everyone did hear that last comment, and many collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Murtogg tapped Mullroy's shoulder. "Have you ever heard that story before?"

"Yes," Mullroy replied simply. Being a member of his Majesty's navy meant you heard many legends and tales from many different sailors, and he'd always kept his ears open for any lips that told of outrageous or intriguing lore.

"Then how come you never told me?" Murtogg asked as the group settled onto the ground for the night, but he didn't receive a response.


	18. Chapter 17

**Ah ladies and gents, sorry to delay the chapter! Spring Break is finally here!**

Norrington dragged himself to his feet as the trek began for the second or third day in a row. For food, they'd had to resort to the fruits on the trees nearby. Some of the men grew sick from the humidity, and spirits fell from fading patience and rising disappointment with how long the journey was actually taking. He was only discouraged with his inability to see Annabelle. The only glimpses he had of her were when they all walked during the day. Day and night he and Groves were guarded by several men. Apparently so was Annabelle, for during their journeys he had not seen different men at her side. He was alert, yet saddened at having to wait longer to tell her about his dream the other night and the revelation he'd had on the _Flying Dutchman_. He ached to be by her side, and prayed that she would continue to be all right in this situation as well as the heat. It was torture for him to be within feet of her and unable to physically reach for her.

As the mass formed for the day's journey, he caught sight of her with the men who were assigned to guard her. She looked tired and worn, but her eyes were not downcast, and he could not look past her beauty.

_*Soon, Annabelle. Soon I can tell you that I remember what happened...that I did hear what you said to me. I hope you know I want to tell you the same…*__  
_  
The day loomed on, the sun beating its way through the rainforest foliage. Not even the shade provided by its thickness could shield them from the sun's heat, thickened by the air's humidity.

Annabelle tried not to cringe when she heard others vomit in their misery. Occasionally she would tug on her clothes when they clung to her body. Those who were pale at the beginning of the expedition were now either tanning or sunburned. She was at least grateful for her hat that had been returned to her since being placed onboard the _Intrepid_.

As she had several times throughout the journey, she would try to glance behind her and steal a glimpse of James to ensure he was all right. More often than not it proved futile, for he would become hidden in the mass, which did not move in the most orderly fashion; or she would be nudged by an arm or shoulder since she wasn't paying attention to the path in front of her when she looked over her shoulder.

Since his meeting on the _Flying Dutchman_ with Will, Norrington had been distant and more quiet than usual. Now he seemed more alert, the Norrington that she knew and loved. She was desperate to tell him how she felt ever since she had seen him alive, but she still wasn't sure if he felt the same-or if he would ever feel the same.

Afternoon crept in, and so did the worst heat of the day. Annabelle thought she would finally pass out from exhaustion when the group finally stopped. It grew silent, as though everyone was suddenly waiting in anticipation. Some of the men scattered, Clayton's men seeming more anxious.

Before them was a large spring that looked like a lake, though there was a barely trickling waterfall further back by the rocks and mountain it originated from. Despite the rich foliage and flowers surrounding them, the water did not look promising.

Jack looked from the map to the lake, Jack the monkey tilting his head as he viewed the lake from Barbossa's shoulder.

"This can't be it," Lord Clayton muttered.

Jack rolled up the map and slipped out his compass.

"It be too late to alter course, matey," Barbossa told Clayton as Jack's compass swirled.

Jack held it up infront of him for several moments before lowering it from his eye level. "Actually, this _is_ it," he said simply. He looked at Barbossa. "Barbossa, try the water."

"Why? You brought us here, you should do the honors."

"Yes, but the first mate does as the Captain orders," Jack countered.

"Which is why I insist."

As if reading each other's minds, both men turned to where Pintel and Ragetti stood in the mass. Pintel was picking his teeth with his dagger, and Ragetti rubbed his skin beneath his eyepatch, which snapped to his face and surprised him before they noticed the attention.

"Perhaps you gentlemen should do the honors," Jack proposed.

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, then back to Jack before proceeding. They both knelt down at the lake's shore, everyone watching in anticipation. Members of all parties scattered around to get a better look, though it wasn't quite possible for everyone to see.

Both men glanced wide-eyed at each other before dipping a finger into the water.

"It's cold," Pintel observed.

"It might be most refreshing," Ragetti agreed.

Both men proceeded to scoop some water into their palms. Their hands barely made contact with the water before they both gasped, jumping up and shaking their hands dry.

"It's black!" they and other close onlookers shouted. Many took a step back as confusion covered everyone's faces.

"Perhaps it's poisoned water," Barbossa suggested as a few others quietly proposed their theories. Jack the monkey let out a couple screeches.

"No, wait," Pintel was excited with his own theory, having quickly recovered from their strange discovery. "Sometimes in legends something that is beautiful or desired turns out to be ugly at first!"

"Like those fairytales," Ragetti quietly added, and the two men nodded their heads at each other.

"Of course," Clayton barely muttered to himself. "Men!" he shouted.

Instantly the _Black Pearl_ and _Flying Dutchman_ crew, along with Annabelle, Norrington, and Groves, found themselves at the end of bayonets.


	19. Chapter 18

That is, for a moment.

Jack poked one of the bayonets pointed at him, unimpressed. "If that's how you want it," he uttered.

Before Clayton's men could blink, both pirate crews unsheathed their weapons and ensued a battle. Some guns fired or dropped and then fired upon hitting the ground, but suprisingly barely a handful of men were actually injured from the gunshots. The Navy men drew out their swords as quickly as they could once the guns were out of their grasps.

Unarmed, Annabelle dodged her way to safety, keeping her eye out for a free weapon. They were all in a fairly open area near the lake, but there were enough trees to offer some shade or hiding spots.

The men had all become a blur of reds, blues, and browns. The clinging and scraping of swords echoed in the air, outcries heard every now and then. She tried to spot James, but was unsuccessful.

"Here, Missy!" Gibbs tossed a sword to her when he got her attention, and she instantly engaged herself in the battle only when someone confronted her. Unfortunately, if you were seen with a weapon you were fair game.

James and Groves tried to fend off attackers, but only if it was deemed as self-defense. It was bittersweet for them to be defending themselves and having to ward off their own comrades. Then again, hadn't these men betrayed their superiors by following Clayton's orders-and were probably conflicted themselves? What choice did anyone have?

Despite fighting each other in a cave some time back, Barbossa and Jack now covered each other, taking turns in fighting off opponents and going after Clayton to make sure he didn't get away. Despite their mindset of him, he proved to be quite the swordsman. In a short time however, he escaped their grasp when both had to fight off a barrage of Navy men.

Groves was still near Norrington, both of them fighting off different parties, and he could barely believe the words that escaped his mouth. "Have you told her yet?" he shouted at the Admiral.

It took a moment for his friend to catch on. "No!"

"Now might be as good a time as any!"

Shoving away his opponent, Norrington stared, thinking for sure his friend had gone daft.

Then he saw Annabelle fend off an attacker just a couple feet away. He also saw another sneaking up behind her, and he rushed in her direction.

Without a word he lunged and swiped at the opponent, fighting him off. "Are you all right?" he asked a dazed Annabelle when the opponent was finished.

"Yes!"

He gripped her free wrist and leaned his face close to hers. Instead of saying the words he desperately wanted to utter, he said, "Go, find shelter. I refuse to witness harm be afflicted upon you..."

A jolt of fear shot through her when he gripped her wrist, his words fading as he spoke. Her mind flashbacked to the other times he had performed the same gesture:

_* "Go," Norrington said in a low voice after grabbing the chest, his breath brushing against her cheek. "You'll be safer with them." With that he tore towards the _**_Flying Dutchman_** _crew with his sword in one hand, the chest tucked under his other arm. Annabelle tried to get out of the boat, but Elizabeth and Jack held her down as the others rowed it away back towards the _**_Black Pearl_**_…_

_"Annabelle, go," Norrington urged her after helping her, Elizabeth and the others escape from the brig._

_"Not without you following us." She refused to leave the __**Flying Dutchman**__ until he gave his word, in spite of her pain at having just witnessed him kissing Elizabeth.._

_He gripped her wrist and leaned his body close, his low voice humming in her ear. "Annabelle, go. I will follow as I said…"*_

Those flashbacks had barely covered a moment, but enough for Annabelle to tremble in fear, remembering very well that those times he had gripped her wrist, it had preceded instances where she believed she had seen the last of him.

She saw his eyes focus on her, which were filled with confusion and sterness.

"Watch out!" he cried, and fended off an attacker from behind her. After he saw to it, he turned back to her and grabbed her wrist again, this time more firmly.

"Go now!" he repeated in a lower voice, yet just as stern-and too familiar for her liking.

She shook her head, sobs evident in her voice, though no tears brimmed her eyes. "No, James-the last time you asked me to leave I nearly lost you. I couldn't bear-"

Oncoming attackers came for both of them, and Annabelle let out a brief shriek as they both fought off each other's assailants, but he gripped her arm again once they were free again for a moment.

"I couldn't bear to lose you again!" she finished.

The world around James grew quiet. The battling still went on, yet all he saw was the face of the woman he loved, who in a way had just proclaimed her affections. His heart broke at the fear he saw in her eyes, yet he also saw the meaning behind what she had just said.

He wanted more than anything now to kiss her, but no sooner had he dared to lean forward an inch that the outcry of a now-slain opponent sounded next to them, breaking James's silent world. The body thumped to the ground next to them, and they looked up to see who had just saved them.

"I swear you two are worse than Turner and Elizabeth. I knew there was-" but Jack was interrupted by another oncoming swordsman.

At the same time, so were James and Annabelle. Her opponent managed to separate them by leading her away from James, but she continued on.

Murtogg and Mullroy continued to fend off attackers as well, managing never to be far from each other.

"This is more action than we ever had in his Majesty's navy!" Mullroy shouted to his partner.

"That's right! Can't say this life is without its surprises!"

Pintel and Ragetti fought the same as them, covering each other's backs well. Ragetti caught himself covering his eyepatch several times, having been used to his wooden eye popping out.

Barbossa shouted his savage growl as he fought and slain his oppoonents, never missing a moment. Gibbs was a large man, but the sword enhanced his ability to ward off those who came at him. Bootstrap was still as sharp as ever, moreso thanks to his son, whom he practiced with often.

At one point all three men bumped backs after fighting off their assailants. The three of them turned and cried out, freezing for a moment as they recognized each other. As soon as they relaxed, other enemies came at them from all directions, and they shouted and ran between each other towards their new opponents.

Groves, not having seen this much action in a while, continued fighting them off as they came at him. A few he had thought to be more than he could handle, but Norrington or Mason either came to his aid or he somehow overpowered them by himself. He felt confused at who exactly was targeting him or whose side he was technically on, but he settled with only fighting for his own defense, and that of Norrington and Annabelle, should it come to that.

After shoving away his latest assailant, Groves caught sight of Clayton, who had an evil gleam in his eye. From his military experience, Groves recognized that gleam as one of intense focus...tunnel vision...like a predator zeroing in on its prey...

Clayton was nearly exhausted, surprised the battle had lasted this long. He tried not to trip over the few bodies in his heeled boots. His jacket was already torn a bit, and he had done everything in his power to keep his powdered wig in place, despite Jack Sparrow's earlier attempts at swiping it off with his blade.

Near the sidelines of the battle, he searched intently. Finally, he spotted his target and prepared the next part of his plan.


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay, but things have been hectic. It's a short chapter, but there is more to come! Thanks to all the readers hanging in there~!**

James fended off several more attackers once he was separated from Annabelle. One Navy man recognized him and took off in another direction as a refusal to fight him.

After shoving away the last swordsman, Norrington looked around the area in search of Annabelle. He spotted her within moments, and rushed to her aid.

The battleground was not as noisy now, though there was still a lot of fighting. Not all those who'd fallen were necessarily dead; many were only wounded and could not bring themselves up, or could not fight well if they did. They hoped and prayed that some form of help would come soon, for they could not move to the lake even if it really was the Agua de Vida they'd all been searching for.

Annabelle braced herself when a man almost as tall as James came at her with a bone-jarring blow. She stumbled to the ground as a number of muscles screamed for mercy. She fought with all her might, her heartbeat quickening when she feared she may lose.

Before she could blink and fight for too long, though, Gibbs was at her side and warded him off. James saw it in the distance and was relieved. His pace slowed a bit, but when Gibbs moved away, he revealed someone else standing off in the distance. Norrington immediately picked up his pace and rushed to Annabelle. If she wasn't willing to shelter herself from harm, he was going to do it himself.

Groves was almost close enough to attempt to cry out to his friends. They were not far from the lake's bank, and he had barely reached it before a new opponent confronted him. He fought with as much strength as he could muster, glad he had long since removed his coat in the thick humidity.

They fought for a short bit before the man's sword whistled in the air and came down, slicing Groves's shirt sleeve and the flesh of his arm that gripped his sword.

"Ahhh!" Crying out in pain, Groves's lost his hold on his sword. It slipped to the ground, and the brute shoved him towards the bank before he ran off to his next adversary.

Groves slammed onto the ground on his side, most of his upper body splashing into the shallow lake's edge. The impact of his fall nearly bounced his body on the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

He cried out in pain again when his arm hit, and he tried to catch his breath. He was thankful the man didn't do anything more, but instead had run off, believing the damage to be done. He shifted his body to find a way to get up, but felt something cold and soothing on his bleeding arm. He managed to lift himself up without using his injured arm and looked down to see his arm healed, with no trace of the wound he had just endured, save for the slash in his wet sleeve. Not even a drop of his blood was visible in the water.

He sat there stunned for a few short moments, the wet side of his body dripping from the water. He glanced toward the waterfall, and a bit more water flowed down the rocks. It wasn't enough to distract anyone, but he saw it had become more than the mere trickle it had been when they first saw it.

He glanced at his healed arm once more before he scrambled to his feet to continue to his friends, seeing Gibbs finish off Annabelle's newest opponent before taking off himself, but when Groves stood up it was too late...

Clayton stood by calmly, ready to take aim. He was going to finish what his friend Beckett had started: regardless of whether Annabelle had actually found her cousin, their signatures could easily be forged; the other printed form that accompanied the single page Annabelle had stolen stated the Swann fortune was to be turned over to him and Beckett. She had not seen that page, only the one requiring the signatures. Clayton had made sure she had seen only that page on the day when she had first been escorted to his office by Groves. Since Beckett was dead, the Swann will would all go to Clayton, which pleased him since that now doubled his share. There had been no sign of Miss Swann yet, and Miss Bennington had to be taken care of. Plus, more money meant more power. More power that he would take advantage of to help him further rid the seas of these disgusting pirates.

This way was easier to accomplish in the middle of this battlefield-it was mainly open space near the water, save for a few trees here and there. Unless someone was actually watching his every move, no one would know the difference. Even if the smoke from the pistol didn't disspiate in time, no one would have absolute proof if they didn't see him do it-he could always defend himself by claiming he aimed for one of the pirates.

His back to the tree he hid behind, Clayton removed the pistol from his holster, cocked it, and aimed it. She was easy to spot. She was catching her breath in the humidity after one of the larger pirates helped her ward off a much larger man. Nothing and no one surrounded her at the moment now. An easy target...

"Annabelle!" James shouted as he reached for her.

She barely had to turn her head to see James rushing at her. His body facing her, his hands grabbed her shoulders as they both lost their balance. He pulled them both to the ground as they fell on their sides, a gunshot cracking through the heat and noise of the battle.


	21. Chapter 20

**Wow... I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I hope there are people still reading and enjoying this!**

Will jerked his head up upon hearing the gunshot crack through the ocean air. He had heard the cluster of rifle shots not too long ago, and no doubt they had ensued a skirmish. But this one in particular came from a different source...a pistol maybe, and sounded isolated.

His mind reeled, and he felt powerless as he gripped the rail tighter than ever as he tried to convince himself it was probably just another shot in the midst of battle, despite a pull at his insides telling him it wasn't quite so.

Clayton's arm slightly recoiled upon the shot, and the pistol dropped to the ground as the smoke from the gun curled in the air. He remained motionless in anticipation until he saw a few onlookers stop their battle or gather around, though some continued fighting, unfazed by the gunshot.

Groves stood stunned for a brief moment before dashing over to his friends, his insides tight with anxiety. There had been only one gunshot, yet they both had fallen...

He stopped dead in his tracks upon the sight when he was near. Some who stood nearby, though very few, were too stunned to help or move, weapons still in hand. They didn't even continue fighting like some of the others.

Norrington caught his breath and scrambled to sit up. He turned to the woman next to him, his heart swelling in his chest. Annabelle had been shot in her upper chest, the shot having just missed his hand, though he sustained no injury. He could tell the gunpowder was embedded deeper than he guessed upon first glance. She was still breathing, though it was a struggle due to shock as well as the wound. He did not realize it yet, but had he not moved her, the shot would have gone straight where Clayton intended.

Norrington removed his jacket and gently lifted her head, cradling it as he lowered it back onto his crumpled up coat. His hand trembled as his fingers curled around the top of her head, her hat having flown off from the fall.

"James..." she struggled.

"Lie still," his low voice hushed her.

Blood still seeped from her wound, making a dark stain on her dark clothes. He drew out a clean handkerchief from his pocket, and he pressed it to her wound, a small noise escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry," Norrington tried to comfort her with his free hand, gently squeezing her opposite shoulder.

She seemed to understand he couldn't lighten his pressure. She said nothing, but he saw the question in her eyes.

"You will be all right," he managed, though the fear in his face showed. _*Please let her be all right…I couldn't bear it…*_

"You _coward_!" he heard Groves shout. He turned his head to see Groves stride over to Clayton, who had already emerged from his hiding spot, though he hadn't yet recovered his pistol.

"That shot was meant for the pirate," Clayton glared towards Jack. Jack was still fighting nearby, not having responded to the gunshot. Groves highly doubted the claim.

"I saw you aim for her!" he testified. He snatched the shorter man by the collar, throwing all rules of decency and manner aside.

James believed Groves, and was tempted to deal with the man himself, but then he heard Annabelle struggle to take a deep breath.

He looked back down at her, her eyes beginning to flutter. Panic rising in him, he placed his free hand at the bottom of her cheek and side of her neck. "Annabelle?"

Having heard his friend utter her name, Groves snapped himself from his anger and let go of Lord Clayton-but not without one last glare as he flicked him from his grasp.

"Admiral, bring her closer to the water!" Groves bade when he stepped away.

James picked Annabelle up bridal style and gently set her down in a sitting position, cradling her back with his arm. He remembered the first time he had carried her was when he had found her in the streets of Port Royal after the _Black Pearl_ had attacked the small town. He also remembered how warm and soft she had felt, just as she did even now...

Groves took out a kercheif of his own and handed it to him. "Dip that in the water and press it to the wound. It healed an injury I just sustained."

Norrington glimpsed Groves's slashed sleeve, and soaked the cloth in the cold water. After briefly wringing it in his palm, he removed the cloth he'd used on her wound, quickly replacing it with the one Groves just handed him. Her breath was still labored, and her eyes were now closed. She didn't even flinch from the cold water once it contacted her.

Before their eyes, the water performed its healing powers. James had barely lifted the cloth in order to dab the wound clean, but he saw no trace of it, only the specks of the gunpowder. Neither did the handkerchief nor her clothes have any blood stains.

Both men sat stunned as the few onlookers shouted for some to be gathered for the wounded still lying on the ground. They eyed each other in surprise, Groves in shock despite his own healing just moments earlier. Both men noticed the waterfall flow a bit heavier again, as though enough healings would cause a full-flowing waterfall in time. This waterfall, however, was white and blue, not black like the lake it flowed into.

Norrington looked back down at Annabelle again, his heart skipping a beat as he lifted her chin. She didn't appear to be breathing, and she hadn't yet opened her eyes.

His eyes darted around her face for any sign of life, but there was none. "Annabelle?" No response. "No, please," he whispered. "Annabelle..."

He scanned her face for a few moments in anticipation. He slowly drew her closer, feeling himself choking up and his heart bursting. Groves could only sit back and stare in disbelief.

A few moments passed as James cradled her, the pain in his chest nearly unbearable. He was overwhelmed at how much had happened. She had, in more words or less, declared her affections for him only minutes ago. He had tried to save her only for her to still be shot; and now, she would not come to. He feared he would never be able to tell her all that he now remembered, and most importantly, how much he knew he loved her.

His heart seared with a paralyzing pain as she lay limp in his arms. Had this been what she experienced on the _Flying Dutchman_ as he lay dying-

Suddenly, Annabelle gasped for air, and James drew back a bit. His hope rose as her gasp shuddered into an exhale, which prompted a few coughs. Finally, her eyes blinked open as her breathing steadied.

She felt someone's strong arms holding her, and looked up to see his anxious eyes. It was evident she was surprised to find herself there. "James?"

His eyes shone with relief as he exhaled, and she instantly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. His arms went around her back as his hand grasped the back of her head. He relished breathing her in and finally holding her, not wanting to let go for the world.

"Well done, Commodore," droned Lord Clayton's voice at Groves.

The three of them rose, James helping a still unsteady Annabelle to rise before protectively placing his hands on her arms and drawing her closer to him; his insides jumped upon feeling her hands on his chest, as though his body served as her shelter from harm.

Groves stepped closer to the couple, his stance protective.

"I thought this was not the mythical Fountain, but thanks to you, I have been proven wrong," Lord Clayton continued.

Both men wanted to lunge at him, but a new voice prevented anyone from moving.

"Yes, Commodore, well done!"

Those who were still standing were surrounded by the men from the _Endurance_. Governor Byron stood nearby with Lieutenant Kingsley. Groves and Norrington then noticed the battles between the crews had stopped altogether with the appearance of other Royal Navy men from the _Endurance_. Apparently they had not been paying attention as these men had disarmed the pirates and quenched the skirmish.

"Governor Byron," Clayton addressed politely, despite his surprise. "I am so glad you are here. I have found something that will please you and his Majesty very much!"

The new governor stepped closer to the small group, however he did not make eye contact with Clayton. "So you have. There were several things his Majesty requested of me..." He now looked at Clayton. "For which shall I give you credit?"

Several? Clayton panicked, but did not show it. He gestured to the lake. "You can add the Fountain of Youth to his bounty." He narrowed his eyes at Norrington, Groves, and Annabelle, his voice calm. "Ask them about its capabilities."

"I shall once I have evidence and the need to record credible accounts, but first I have other matters to tend to first," Governor Byron answered somewhat nonchalantly.

He nodded to Kingsley, who then motioned to his men. Many of them escorted the pirates into custody for their interrogations. They were to be placed on their respective ships-seeing as the _Endurance_ and the _Intrepid_ couldn't tow the large ships very well, and there were more men than the brigs had room for-but be heavily guarded by an overly sufficient number of Navy men on each vessel. Governor Byron had certainly come prepared, and possessed an air of authority not even the pirates appeared to dare challenge-yet.

He discussed his agenda with Kingsley that evening, and decided to begin the interrogations first thing in the morning. He wanted to take advantage of their time as they returned to Port Royal.


	22. Chapter 21

**So as you guys know, the new Pirates movie has come out, but this story is almost as its end! So I hope you stick with it to the end!**

Onboard the _Endurance_, Annabelle asked to see Governor Byron before he planned to handle the interrogations. There was another matter to see to first. She asked for a resolution to the matter of Governor Swann's will. James had been called in to account for it as well, which insinuated to the Governor's suspicions that Beckett and Clayton had had a part in it.

"Can you tell me where it was hidden?" Governor Byron asked.

Norrington was hesitant at first but eventually and secretly divulged the hiding spot, barely heard by Annabelle.

They were both surprised at the Governor's response.

"It all makes sense now." Seeing they were bewildered, he continued. "Shortly after my arrival, a kind woman was escorted into my office, with a claim she had made a discovery and feared for her mistresses-both of whose whereabouts were unknown."

_*Sophie,*_ Annabelle surmised. She'd never be able to compensate for the pain she had caused Sophie and the other servants upon her disappearance. She had long planned to make it up to them somehow when she returned home.

"And this was what she discovered," the Governor drew out and proceeded to read an excerpt from Governor Swann's will. Summarized, it stated that everything was bequeathed to his daughter, Elizabeth, and niece, Annabelle, in which trusted mentors were to help oversee the use of the fortune as seen fit-no mention of the paper that Annabelle had found regarding the need for signatures in order for the inheritance to be handed down.

Annabelle's eyes filled with tears of relief and grief. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

Governor Byron saw the glint in Norrington's eyes. "The woman who identified herself as Sophie revealed the same hiding spot you just told me."

He waited until Norrington relaxed in his relief before noting Annabelle's tears. "Is there anything else I can do to help this matter? I reassure you, Clayton will be tried for his actions in this entire ordeal." He wanted to add she would have to be tried for her actions as well, but now was certainly not the time.

She took a long, somewhat shaky breath, bracing herself for any reaction. "It's a rather extreme request, but I wish to enlist the help of the _Black Pearl_. They know someone whom I can give the portion to to bestow on Elizabeth. I do not know her exact location, but I do know she has no desire to return to Port Royal; and I trust you understand why I am hesitant to give her share to anyone else."

All was quiet for several minutes. The governor thought very hard, his brow furrowed. He thought of several other possibilities, but the ones he conjured would not give him the result he wanted.

"Is this mediary someone you know and trust?"

"I have met them on several occasions, yes."

"I shall assign an escort for you, if you have any preferences."

Her lips moved before her voice emerged. "Actually, Sir, I would like to go on my own. I would like to protect the identity of her mediary. They were promised that."

He barely nodded as he pondered some more. "Only on the condition that my guards remain onboard, and that the pirates' interrogations begin immediately after your request is carried out. I cannot deny the duties I am bound to."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle took slow steps onboard the _Flying Dutchman_. Barely had her exchange with Governor Byron ended that the Captain knocked and said Captain Turner wished to summon her.

She approached Will, who was waiting for her at the helm. The last time she had been on this ship, she had lived out her worst nightmare. She hoped this encounter would not hold too many paralyzing memories as well.

They hugged each other when she reached him. She noticed the scar on his chest was still prominent.

"What business brings me aboard?" she tried to say lightly.

Will's face remained somewhat solemn. He asked her to elaborate on what she knew of Governor Byron's plans. She admitted she hated fibbing in order to get to Elizabeth, but she knew Will understood, and actually appreciated how Annabelle wanted to protect Elizabeth.

When she had finished, he had to look away and compose himself. He was silent for several moments.

"I need a favor of you," he asked before turning back to her.

"What is it?" she asked quietly. She dreaded she was correct in her assumptions.

"Tell her…for me…that I…" although no tears came, he was struggling with his overwhelming emotion. "…my heart will always belong to her…and that I love her."

Annabelle nodded, tears threatening to spill. "Of course I can do that for you."

He looked away again to compose himself. "There is one more thing…"

She felt she knew, but didn't dare voice it. Nor did she want to hear him utter it aloud. Still, her voice shook as she interrupted him. "Don't. Let us maintain the remnants of our integrity as much as possible. I'm ready to accept what lies ahead for me."

Will nodded, disturbed that she possibly understood what he almost explained to her. "There is still another matter before you go."

She waited, knowing this would be the last time she'd ever see her cousin's husband, and her friend. She swallowed, remembering Tia Dalma's words from what felt so long ago: undoubtedly, this cost involved more than a few painful farewells to people she cared about.

"Forgive me if I sound bold, but I must know…do you have any affections for Admiral Norrington?"

Her lips parted in shock. Had she been that obvious all this time? Or was Will very perceptive? Or had Elizabeth told him? "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Because I have been in love myself," he said good-naturedly, some of his somberness disappearing.

A smile formed at the corners of her mouth as she sighed, though a familiar pain stung her. "Then yes, I do." Her voice dropped a bit as she added, "Though despite what I've witnessed, I cannot say I'm certain of what he feels."

"I thought as much." Will wondered what he should tell her, so he settled with, "It will come to light in time. Whatever happens, I wish you the best in life."

She nodded and thanked him. "I never did offer my congratulations with Elizabeth…" her voice trailed off, wondering if that was appropriate. Unfortunately she knew their union had been a bittersweet one. She paused, tears pricking her eyes before adding, "I shall miss you, Captain Will Turner."

"So will I, Annabelle."

They hugged one last time before Annabelle was sent back to the _Endurance_. Though Annabelle did not know it, Norrington was summoned aboard as well, though he kept quiet about his visit with Captain Turner. He told himself he would discuss his visit in the proper time.

Knowing she was already back aboard the _Endurance_, Norrington, on the _Flying Dutchman_'s deck, turned to glance back at the former ship over his shoulder and took a deep breath. He turned back around to see Will waiting for him, his demeanor insinuating he knew what the Admiral wished to discuss with him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That afternoon, when the ships first started for the location of Elizabeth's caretaker, a young officer knocked on the governor's door.

When allowed to enter, he stood before him on wobbly legs. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Governor, but...the _Flying Dutchman_...has...disappeared."

Governor Byron rose from his work. "Disappeared? How is that possible?"

The young officer folded his lips inward before answering, though he stammered. "Exactly how I mean, Sir. Several of our men were keeping a close eye on it as it sailed behind us...and they witnessed it merely disappeared. The men who were guarding onboard it have already been recovered from the sea. They are unharmed, though bewildered as to what happened, and are a bit disoriented. Even the watch on the _Intrepid_ bear the same testimony."

The governor closed his hand into a fist and rested his mouth against it in concentration, trying to restrain the frustration burning within. "How does a ship merely disappear?" he whispered softly to himself.

"Admiral Norrington, Commodore Groves, and Miss Bennington have already been questioned, Sir. They appear to know nothing, and were astonished when asked, though Miss Bennington appeared...saddened. They have remained below deck for most of the day. They did not witness it," the young officer offered.

Governor Byron's hand came away from his mouth. This had certainly turned out to be more than he could have ever imagined. Deep down, he knew it would never be found. Governor Byron understood Miss Bennington's sadness: from what he had heard, Miss Bennington had been friends with Captain Turner in the past. If Miss Bennington, Norrington, and Groves could be trusted-and indeed they had proven to be thus far-the _Flying Dutchman_ was infamous for its unpredictability, and was now as good as gone. He wasn't about to add yet another detour to his quest while an equally infamous pirate ship remained in his grasp.

"I am afraid we have no other choice but to keep an eye out for it should it 'reappear'. There is no other way to find an invisible ship," he calmly ordered, though his anger remained bottled. He didn't wish to take it out on the anxious officer.

"Aye, Sir," the young man half-bowed before quickly exiting.

True to the officer's testimony, Annabelle had been in her room below deck during this exchange, looking out her window. She did not leave it until she saw the flash of green, and her eyes welled up with tears again as she lowered her head.


	23. Chapter 22

Several days later, the _Pearl_ led them to their destination. All who knew him were surprised Jack had yet again kept his word. Annabelle remembered the bargain she and Jack had agreed upon. It felt like so long ago, and yet he still stayed true to his part. But she also knew Jack saw something else in it for him. It was only a matter of time before she saw what it was, too. However, she was grateful that neither Jack nor any of the other pirates gave away this mediary was Elizabeth herself.

As agreed, a boat from the _Pearl_ rowed her to shore, Gibbs, Marty, and couple of Royal Navy men with her. She would be seeing Elizabeth alone, though the men's presence was required to at least take her to shore. In confidence, James admitted he wished to see-whether through a third party or not-that Elizabeth was well, but he trusted Annabelle and knew that this was something she must do on her own.

Once ashore, Annabelle planned to hand Elizabeth a document signed and sealed by the governor that explained what and how much she was entitled to. Whether Elizabeth would post it to where Governor Swann had had his fortune stored or obtain it by another means, Annabelle was not sure. She was confident her cousin would find a way.

"We'll wait for you here, Missy," Gibbs informed once they reached shore. Marty and the Navy men were silent.

She acknowledged them and began her journey from the cliffs to the green hills above them, her heart pounding, not knowing what to expect.

She wasn't sure how long it took her, but when she reached the top, she continued forward a while longer. There was no village in sight yet, though she could tell the island was vast. It may not have been an island at all, perhaps a piece of mainland, but she couldn't be sure. Since this would probably be the last time she could ever come here, she knew it was best not to know anything that gave her a clue of the actual location. It would be too painful.

It was a long while by the time she saw it. A silhouette of a village in the distance, with a humble hut in the foreground. Tired and stiff, Annabelle pressed on, hoping whoever lived here knew of Elizabeth.

She saw her emerge from behind the house when she was only yards away. Elizabeth casually looked up but froze upon seeing a human figure before her. Her lips parted in disbelief.

"Elizabeth?"

"Annabelle."

The girls ran to each other, though Annabelle covered the greater distance, hugging and crying before Elizabeth took her inside.

"I cannot stay long," Annabelle warned her cousin.

"I know." She couldn't explain how she knew, but she'd sensed it.

Annabelle drew out the document and told her the whole story, as well as offering her congratulations, though she wondered again if it was appropriate for her to do so, considering the bittersweet end Elizabeth and Will had had. "I know you have your resources, so you will know best what to do with it."

Elizabeth let the shock and reality sink in before she responded with teary eyes and took the sealed document. "Thank you."

Annabelle did not miss her subconscious gesture to her belly, though she did not look any different. She wondered where the chest with Will's heart was, but knew Elizabeth hid it well.

Her cousin looked up at her, reading her face. "I'm not entirely sure yet, but I think so."

Both women hugged and shed a few more tears. "Have you seen him?" Elizabeth asked.

Annabelle nodded. "His ship disappeared just a few days ago, but he told me to tell you that…his heart will always belong to you…and he loves you."

Sobs, gasps, and sniffs were the only noises heard for a bit. Annabelle couldn't recall the last time they had both cried so much.

Elizabeth feared the answer, but little did she know her cousin desperately hoped she would ask it anyway. "Will you ever be able to come back?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't know. If I am ever able to, it won't be for a very long time, much longer than is fair to expect. Tensions are still too high for me to come here safely and without suspicion. I told them I was seeing a caretaker who knew where to find you." Tears threatened to spill again. "I do want to come back, but it cannot be for a while, for our safety."

Annabelle breathed to compose herself before adding, "James sends his best."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, but quickly softened when she remembered the part of the story Annabelle had just told her. A knowing smile tugged her lips. "Do you still hold affections for him?"

"Yes, I do," her cousin said quietly.

"Then it will come to light soon."

An amused smile barely cracked Annabelle's lips. "Will told me the same thing before he left."

Both sat in silence for a while, saying the same thing to each other in their heads. They both hoped not only to see each other, but also that some day in some way, Will would be able to see and be with Elizabeth again-for more than one day every ten years. Sometimes Annabelle wasn't sure if she fully understood the curse, but she could still have hope.

Annabelle stayed only a bit longer before a teary embrace goodbye and return to the rowboat. It was then that confidently, and fully, understood the cost Tia Dalma had warned her of: regardless of whether James ever returned her affections, or even remembered what happened that night on the _Flying Dutchman_, there were loved ones she had to let go, a life of her own to live regardless of who was in it, as well as paying the price that would be deemed for her actions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was nearly sunset when she was back at the _Pearl_. As she requested, Gibbs helped her aboard to see them one last time, where there were several more guards waiting to take her back onboard the _Endurance_. Many of the _Pearl's_ crew came to wish her goodbye as the guards readied the boat. She wondered if this was truly the last time she would ever see them again.

The men showed their recognition and were very polite in their farewells.

"Farewell, Miss Bennington," Barbossa said.

"Goodbye, poppet…"

"Goodbye, lass…"

"Goodbye, Missy…"

Finally she reached Jack. She was quiet for a moment before saying, "Thank you for keeping your word. I cannot only imagine what would have happened had you not."

He gave his signature grin, retaining his cocky stance. "It's always the mousy ones you've got to watch for-you're proof of that."

"No matter what comes of the interrogations, please remember that I'll never forget what you all have done for me."

A silent moment passed by, and she saw Jack's features distort a bit. "Just don't give me a kiss goodbye."

One corner of Annabelle's mouth twitched as she understood his insinuation of Elizabeth.

With one last farewell, Annabelle boarded the boat and went back to the _Endurance_, bracing herself for her interrogation, as well as the others' fates.


	24. Chapter 23

Governor Byron was drained before the end of the first day. He planned to interrogate the pirates from whom he deemed least threatening and up, then he would ask Annabelle last-even Norrington and Groves, if he had to. He even had Barbossa and Jack imprisoned, one on the _Intrepid,_ the other on the _Endurance,_ to ensure the pirates would not escape without their "Captains" if they meant anything to their men at all. Besides a few slips of the tongue, the other pirates had remained quiet or talked in circles. No matter how Governor Byron or the other presiding officers rephrased the questions, they still did not receive any answers that he believed to be of help...or even reason.

He was trying to read over a procedure a young officer had just written out, but found himself only staring at the document.

"Are you all right, Governor?" Kingsley asked carefully.

He sighed and calmly set down the document. A few silent moments passed before he sat up straighter and finally answered, "Bring Miss Bennington here."

"Today, Sir? But I thought-"

"I am aware, Lieutenant, but I do not wish to continue interrogating ruffians who talk in circles. I need to hear from someone with reason and credibility," he calmly asserted.

"Aye, Sir," and Kingsley left to order the officer outside to fetch her.

Annabelle was more than a little nervous when she was summoned, but remained very composed. Governor Byron dared himself to ask her everything he asked the pirates, from Davy Jones to the forbidden song that summoned all of the pirate lords, to her story about breaking into Clayton's office and releasing Jack. She answered each question as much as she thought was needed and to the best of her knowledge, though there were some questions she honestly did not have an answer to. She was careful to note when some of these incidents were based on legend to prevent her credibility being entirely shot. Throughout the whole ordeal, the governor's facial expressions gave himself away several times, but she did not hold back when she thought it was unnecessary.

He even asked her similar questions from her interrogation with Clayton. Although she felt intimidated and less bold around this man, she gave her same answers, knowing he had it on the records right in front of him anyway.

When they had finished, Governor Byron folded his hands on the desk. "I believe I have already reached a resolution with you, Miss Bennington."

Annabelle remained quiet, though her heart was already pounding. She was certain it could be heard in the still room.

"Unfortunately, since Beckett made no records regarding the interrogation he planned for you-and that he had no recorded evidence against you-I cannot charge you with anything before your last return to Port Royal. But, the fact that you broke into Lord Clayton's office and stole an official document, not to mention released a prisoner-a pirate-and stowed away with him, cannot be excused."

Her eyes went from the floor back to the governor. She did her best to prepare herself for whatever came next.

"But," he began again, "there was no evidence of any damage to Sparrow's cell, which meant he was released by other means than forced entry, and there were no eyewitness accounts for that incident. Also, the document you did steal turned out to be forged, which is now a charge against Lord Clayton."

He paused again, planning his words carefully, since all of this was to be recorded. "It was brought to my attention by a source, whom shall remain unnamed, that around the time of Lord Beckett's arrival, death warrants had been issued against Master William Turner, your cousin, Elizabeth Swann, and for Master James Norrington, who had beforehand abdicated his title as Commodore and took up residence elsewhere; however, Master Norrington returned to Port Royal, and his name appeared on documents Beckett had issued for a single pardon."

Annabelle sat in silent acknowledgement. She knew all of this, wondering where Governor Byron was going with this. Neither did she miss his use of _Master_ Norrington, not _Admiral_.

A brief silence, then, "Considering your circumstances, as well as lack of convincing or complete evidence, I have decided it best to issue a pardon for you as well, Miss Bennington."

Annabelle was certain she would faint from shock. She sat there in a stupor, her body feeling light and numb, her eyes widening. He had said it so calmly she was convinced she was dreaming.

Governor Byron was pleased with himself when he saw her expression. "You are dismissed, Miss Bennington. I will notify you when those documents are made so that I may acquire your signature," he said gently.

Kingsley, holding in his excitement for her, rose from his chair and watched as another officer proceeded to escort her from the room. She managed a quiet thank you just before they turned for the door.

Once they exited, Kingsley forced his excitement under control. "Sir, may I ask how you came to this conclusion?"

Governor Byron eyed the younger man. "Someone once told me that there is no greater evil for us men than a woman who lies. I have found that perhaps what is more frightening than that is a woman who always tells the truth, regardless of her circumstances."

Kingsley wanted to laugh, but did not dare just yet. Instead, he merely nodded in agreement.

When Norrington had heard Annabelle had already been interrogated, he wanted to see her, but was found by Groves, and was told that she had fainted and was ordered to rest, though she was doing fine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Early the next morning, immediate chaos ensued once again as the _Intrepid _suddenly exploded into flames. Annabelle was detained below deck, Norrington and Groves having been summoned for help if they had the strength.

Almost instantly after the explosion in the dark, early hours, everyone noticed that the _Black Pearl_ was already gone. The men on watch had been found onboard both ships, shot or otherwise severely wounded, yet it was deemed they would recover.

What was more, Jack Sparrow and Barbossa were missing from their respective brigs.

The watches from the _Intrepid_ and _Black Pearl_ were recovered from the wreckage, though many, if not all, were wounded, and several casualties had already been verified.

Governor Byron hung his head in shame as he witnessed the ordeal. Two ships. Two ships had escaped into oblivion under his authority. *_Won't his Majesty love this account!*_

"Awaiting orders, Sir," Kingsley asked meekly once the last of the wounded had been brought aboard.

Governor Byron cast his eyes to the floor. He desperately wanted to go after the ship, but saw the answer in front of him. No one had seen the direction it had gone, not to mention he had a woman and many wounded men that needed to return home aboard-not put it all at risk to go after pirates that could be caught again. They had a better chance of returning home and obtaining reports of it being spotted, rather than risking going after it and running out of supplies or going the wrong way.

After heaving a heavy sigh, he replied in a husky voice, "We continue home to Port Royal. It is too much and foolish of a risk to take now. I will order another ship sent upon our return."

Annabelle was angry and despaired when she heard the news, desperately hoping the wounded men would remain alive in time to receive more medical care should they reach a port soon.

During the raid, however, Jack Sparrow had left his mark:

Clayton had been imprisoned in the next brig, and was about to shout when several pirates arrived and the Navy officers had already been wounded or shot. A pistol had been pointed at him.

"They'll discover you're gone," Clayton had stated.

Jack stood before him, just out of reach. "Yes, but we will be long gone then."

"He's heard where we're headed," one of the pirates leaked. They had accidentally mentioned their next destination without realizing he was in the room, let alone in earshot.

Jack acted perturbed, yet collected. "Does he now? Well then, I suppose I ought to give him some collateral so he won't talk." Some of his men eyed approvingly, while others looked confused. Jack reached into his belt and drew out a vial. "You saw me take this, didn't you?"

No one mistook the gleam in Clayton's eye as he recognized the vial of water Jack had sneaked from the Fountain of Youth before all were taken into Governor Byron's hands. "All the more reason for them to come after you."

"Unless you want it," Jack said coolly, tipping the small vial back and forth between two fingers.

Clayton's face read temptation and confusion.

"I promise you it's not tampered," Jack said, his face making odd expressions. "Besides, don't you want this to gain the government's favor? I personally think the Governor was interested. We both know his Majesty will have interest in it."

Clayton wasn't sure if he believed Jack, but the man had good points. Besides, couldn't this somehow work in his favor for his trial? Couldn't this restore his life upon the other ship's return to Port Royal? Still, Jack must think him mad to believe he would fall under his manipulation.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we have to be moving along," Jack motioned for his men to leave. He placed the bottle near the bars, barely within Clayton's reach. "I'll leave this here for you should you change your mind."

Back on the _Pearl_, both captains were welcomed aboard, Gibbs whispering to Jack as the other men shuffled about to leave, the British guards already having been taken care of.

"Can I ask you, Jack, why you gave him the water from the Fountain?" Gibbs asked.

"What makes you think that's _all _I took?"

Gibbs's eyes widened when he fully understood: Jack had likely taken more than just that vial worth of the Fountain's water. It was highly unlikely, too, that if temptation was too great, who was to say Clayton wouldn't drink it? But then wouldn't that mean…

"This calls for some rum," Jack declared. "What's that song you sing about it? I love that song!"

Jack and Gibbs swigged their own rum as he sang, Jack hopelessly trying to sing along.

_"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest_

_Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest,_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!"_


	25. Chapter 24

**Last chapter! There will be an epilogue so stay tuned! I hope you guys have all enjoyed this story so far and I want to thank you for sticking with it, adding it to your favorites, watchlists, and so on! You guys have seriously been amazing! Look out for more stories to come too!**

On the _Black Pearl_, Jack and Barbossa took turns snatching away the map from the navigational charts from each other, each playing around with it to see what other secrets could be discovered.

Barbossa had the map this time, but Jack was warily glancing over his shoulder.

Barbossa slid the outer circle and matched the letters with the inner circle, but it didn't spell out anything. He tried the opposite. Still nothing. Jack looked all around the paper wheels, seeing nothing spelled out on the top or bottom, but…he cocked his head. Something looked nearly spelled out on one of the sides.

"Pardon me, Hector," he mocked and reached over a confused Barbossa and turned the map so that the sides could be read top to bottom. Barbossa did a double take as he witnessed the ordeal, Jack humming the familiar pirate tune to himself.

_"Da, da, da, da, a pirate's life for me..."_

The bottom circle matched letters that read "Lost Treasure." Jack's eyes lit up as he continued singing to himself. The top didn't spell out anything, so he glided the outer circle until the letters matched at the top of the side. They both noticed a drawing of a grand structure, though they weren't sure if it was a temple, palace, or other place of significance.

_"Da, da-da-da-da-da and really bad eggs..."_

Both men let out complacent sneers as the top circle read "City of Atlantis." Without taking his eyes from the map, Jack slowly reached for his compass.

_"...drink up me hearties, yo-ho..."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
_

Norrington sought out Annabelle once the bustle had ended. Groves had attended him in case he needed to serve as chaperone, as well as for propriety reasons.

Annabelle bade them both enter upon their knocking. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes showing evidence of tears.

Norrington went straight to her, Groves just inside the door. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

Her heart melted at the heat of his hands on her arms, yet the ache didn't go away. "How many of the men are hurt...or..."

Both men took deep breaths as her voice trailed off. They were afraid of how upset she would be about the _Black Pearl_'s disappearance. "We are heading for a port so that the wounded receive proper care. We don't have enough hands or supplies to treat them onboard. I am unsure about casualties," James informed softly, knowing she would have asked questions if he hadn't given her all the relative information.

Fresh tears threatened to spill, and instinctively his hold on her arms tightened a bit. Her voice was soft as she uttered, "Those men suffer because of me." Norrington and Groves's eyes widened in surprise and confusion, but she did not notice. "If I had never taken any of those foolish actions they would not have followed us, and those men would not have been injured at the hands of the _Black Pearl_."

Those tears and more fell down her face, and she soon found herself weeping against Norrington's chest. He had his arms around her, glad he could hold her, and hopefully be able to comfort her. It felt natural to have her in his arms like this, though he hated to see her cry.

"Those pirates would have been sought out, and even then those men would not have given up without a fight," was all he could think of to comfort her for now.

"I never wanted to be the cause of something like this," she moaned.

Although he could see her reasoning, it was unfair for her to bring that on herself. He couldn't bear seeing her in such pain. He never imagined he was capable of feeling such agony himself for another person.

"It was not your fault," he said quietly yet firmly.

Groves never left the room, but stood by and watched as Norrington eventually calmed her down, and she was able to accept and admit she shouldn't be cruel to herself. Her despair lightened a bit, and insisted she would be all right if they left her to freshen herself up.

As they left her room, Norrington held back from saying how he truly felt about her situation. _*Please do not blame yourself, Annabelle. If you had not taken those so-called "foolish" actions, I would have never seen you again…*_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
_

Before supper, Norrington was summoned into Governor Byron's office. He arrived with a clean face and hair neat and pulled back, though his uniform could barely be accounted for. Governor Byron had ordered they be left alone, and that the presiding officers remain outside by the door. This unnerved Norrington, but he kept his demeanor calm.

"I would personally like to thank you for your assistance this morning," Governor Byron began, adding an explanation of how he was going to thank Groves as well for their efforts after the _Pearl_'s escape. "I have no doubt you have already heard the outcome of Miss Bennington's interrogation?"

"I have, Sir, and I would like to express my gratitude for your clemency." Norrington didn't feel the need to add that had it turned out differently, he would have fought for her freedom.

"I do not see it as mercy, but I accept your gesture just the same." Governor Byron had not missed the younger man's expression when Annabelle had been mentioned, yet he was hesitant asking the Admiral about it at the moment. Instead, he moved on. "Have you heard word of Mr. Clayton?"

_Mr._ Clayton? "No, Sir, I have not."

"Our newly assigned officers who have been keeping watch over him have reported sickly behavior from him. His symptoms sound like those of someone who has been poisoned. Our men have searched him and found an empty vial in his robes. We are not sure what it contained, for there is no trace of an odor or even a hint of its contents."

Norrington used all he had not to shake his head. Even if Clayton _had_ tried to poison himself, there was no way they could know for sure. Unless…he conjured up another conclusion, but kept it to himself: there was no way of knowing if the pirates had slipped him anything either-whether it be poison or some other harmful substance.

Governor Byron continued. "I confide that I highly doubt his title would have been restored upon our return, and I also believe he has very unfortunate circumstances lying ahead with his trial-which brings me to what I would like to next discuss with you. A proposition, if you will."

Norrington braced himself. "What is it, Governor?"

"I know assumptions are dangerous, but we both must keep this in strict confidentiality. It does not appear Clayton will be given any title once his trial is over, leaving his position open. I would like to extend it to you before I send for a replacement recommended by his Majesty. In these few days I cannot recall ever witnessing such valor and honor as you possess. I know you are currently Admiral and it is a hefty promotion-and outside of the Navy, but I would like you to at least consider it. You do not have to give an answer now; you may wait until we return home if you wish," Governor Byron explained.

Norrington stood before him in shock. This was the last thing he'd expected. Him? Lord? Lord Norrington...it had a nice ring to it, he admitted to himself. He quickly imagined the opportunities the title would bring: the authority, how honored he would feel accepting it, the prestige, the work he would have, the time…

The next thought nearly jarred him inside before he could go further, and even though it was just an assumption, he wasn't sure if he was willing to risk it coming true: how much time would this position demand?

Governor Byron smiled to himself as he watched the young Admiral battle with himself. He had been there once. He coyly asked, "Is there someone you wish to discuss it with, first?"

The look the Admiral gave him was nearly comical, as though he'd been found out. Well, the governor thought to himself, he had, in a way. Even if Byron hadn't suspected anything, Norrington would have given himself away just now.

He felt for the Admiral, and wished to put him at ease again. He tried again. "Is there a way I can be of assistance with your decision?"

This time Norrington relaxed. He probably could use the governor's help, coupled with Groves's. "Possibly my comrade, Commodore Groves, can help explain my situation better than I can alone."

"Shall we summon him, then?"

"Yes, Sir, thank you."

Governor Byron went to the door himself and gave the order to the officer outside the door.

Norrington had one last question before Groves arrived. "May I speak plainly, Governor?"

He gave a simple nod, and Norrington plunged in with his answer to the proposition before Groves arrived.


	26. Epilogue

**Well, this is the end... and I hope all you fantastic readers have enjoyed the story all the way through! Thank you all for the support! By the way, I wonder if any of you would be interested in a Groves story, so I'll probably put a poll up, but if you for some reason don't feel up to going to vote, you can leave it in a review or message me! Thanks again!**

The _Endurance_ docked the next morning, having found a safe, pirate-free port with a surrounding village. All of the wounded men were taken off the ship and placed into various rooms of the village's small fort that had been turned into a makeshift hospital. Several of the presiding officers, as well as the village doctor and fort's physicians, were tending to the wounded and ill, with the help of men from the fort and the _Endurance_. Even a few civilians arrived to offer help.

The physicians advised the men stay at the fort at least for a couple of days, though some would have to rest for the duration of their voyage back to Port Royal once they set sail again. Governor Byron was satisfied with that, though it meant his men's duties would be doubled with caring for their fellow men in addition to their usual tasks.

Clayton was even brought to the fort, but isolated for his condition. The physicians all agreed he had been poisoned, though they could not determine with what, nor how long his condition would last. He was to remain isolated when they set sail again as well, possibly sent into quarantine once they reached Port Royal.

Though he had already given his answer regarding Governor Byron's proposition, Norrington had no regrets afterward. He did enlist Groves's and Governor Byron's help, something he never thought he would do for his circumstances. He only hoped he was right in asking them for a favor, since he was not used to doing so.

Annabelle's spirit had lightened somewhat during their stay at the small village. She still felt a twinge of guilt for what happened with the _Black Pearl_, but kept reminding herself she was only one person. There were a combination of factors to every situation she had endured, and all she could do was fulfill her part of repairs and learn to live with her actions.

She was surprised, however, when on the day before they planned to leave for Port Royal, Governor Byron summoned her again. He had her sign her pardon papers, which she did with a shaky hand, then explained she was to go into the village and purchase a dress for her return home. As much as she enjoyed the thought of a new dress, she couldn't help but see it as ridiculous for appearance purposes's sake.

Before she dared voice her opinions, Governor Byron added, "I know it is a strange request for you, but your handmaid Sophie wished for me to see to it. She voiced concerns for her mistress arriving as comfortably as possible, even if that included clothing. My guess would be she plans to give you a proper welcome upon your return."

Annabelle was a mite suspicious. It sounded like Sophie to want to welcome her home once she returned, but to have her arrive so? And to make a request of it to a third party? Then it occurred to her: perhaps Sophie merely wanted to distract Annabelle from the more somber circumstances that followed her and the other men home, not to mention the ones that still faced her from before she last left. It was possible Sophie voiced these concerns meekly or if Governor Byron offered any assistance once she had discovered the will. It was very much like Sophie to offer even the slightest ray of light in a dark situation.

Annabelle understood, and Groves was assigned as her escort. He was to not only accompany her, but handle the money she was allowed to spend. She thought nothing of it, assuming it came from home, somehow. Though she cherished Groves's friendship, in the midst of it all, she secretly wished that Norrington had been the one accompanying her.

The next day, all of the men were loaded back onboard the _Endurance_, having been tended to. Not only their wounds and oncoming illnesses brought on by them had been taken care of, but every officer's uniform had been washed and mended during their stay. Governor Byron told the Commanding Officer at the fort he would write to his Majesty for proper compensation, despite the man's protests and explanation of helping fellow men.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A bit shy at wearing a lady's clothing again, Annabelle remained in her cabin for most of the day the _Endurance_ prepared to set sail. The village dressmaker and her assistants had been brought onboard to dress Annabelle in her new garments. It had worked in her favor, for she had not wanted to catch the eyes of the men, nor be in the way as they were all loaded back onboard to their respective rooms and cabins. She kept her eyes and ears peeled for a chance to stroll on deck once all arrangements were taken care of and the least amount of people would be about.

To her delight, it was around twilight when the time came. She found the deck to be nearly empty of men, and her favored spot, the deck on the stern, was empty. She happily remained there, with the soft, sea breeze and the sun still with about an hour to set, making for a colorful display.

She breathed in the fresh breeze and let her full mind finally spill. While she was ecstatic to go back home, it would never feel the same again, if not as empty as her last return. Her family would not be there, waiting for or with her, and she would have to take care of proper arrangements alone now that the matters were settled.

Or _did_ she have to face it alone? The will had specifically stated she would need an overseer to help guide her in her decisions. She knew who she would choose. Not only that, but her last ounce of optimism held the hope of another chance once she returned home. A chance for her to not only live her life again, but be open to the opportunity to expose her heart if it presented itself.

She hid a smile as she exhaled through her nose. That would also depend if she was given the chance to see that vulnerability reciprocated from him. James Norrington was a very private man, but Annabelle always sensed a soft heart underneath that firm façade. If she would have to prove her love to him, she was willing to wait as long as it took.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James emerged on deck, basking in the first breath of fresh sea air. It calmed his nerves, despite them just being soothed by Groves that afternoon. Groves had been more than willing to carry out Norrington's favor, and had even given him encouragement and reassurance with what they had discussed. James had headed below deck earlier to assist the boarding of the men, and now here he was, on his way back home. Hopefully, this time it would be for good. Hopefully, he wouldn't feel the need to hide from or resort to the actions he despised the most ever again, despite the fact that some of those actions saved his life-and, he remembered, so did the actions of someone else. He smiled to himself at the thought of Annabelle; that was usually all it took, visualizing those brown eyes and dark waves.

He reminisced over the events of the last few days, and he still had no regrets. Though gracious, he had turned down the offer to become Lord Norrington, and instead recommended Groves for the position. After hearing his reason why, Governor Byron instantly accepted it and offered it to a surprised Groves after he had been summoned. Needless to say Groves was more than grateful to accept it-provided that he think about it and finalize his decision upon their return-and he privately double-checked with Norrington of his certainty to pass the opportunity.

Not too long ago, Norrington would have jumped at the chance, but his recent experiences influenced his decision otherwise. For back then, he had wanted to achieve what he could for his personal success and well-being. Back then, a promotion brought on a realization of one other feat he had not yet obtained: the fulfillment of sharing his life with someone else. Back then, he had not had anyone to share that success with, although he thought he had at one point. Now he believed he did. His success and honor meant no more than barnacles on a ship's hull if it meant he couldn't share it with her. He believed accepting Governor Byron's offer would have prevented him from doing that.

His heart skipped a couple beats once he saw her. He smiled to himself and swallowed his nerves when he noticed her wearing the afternoon dress she had bought in town yesterday. Not tonight, but someday, he could probably muster the courage to confess he had paid for her purchases yesterday because he felt she deserved them upon returning home. A way of looking after her and providing for her, as he saw it.

As Norrington stood there watching Annabelle, he checked off the numerous things she hadn't deserved. She didn't deserve the pain she had endured of losing her family and coming to Port Royal to only have it happen to her again so soon. She didn't deserve the frightful encounters she'd had with the likes of Davy Jones, Sao Feng's men, and briefly with Captain Drake. Even if it hadn't been him, she certainly hadn't deserved witnessing the trauma she did on the _Flying Dutchman_ when she watched him die. Should circumstances call for it, he would willingly die for her again. He hoped he had proven that to her.

What she did deserve was a fulfilling life. She deserved to be back at home, but with her family there. She deserved the life her uncle had provided for her when she came to live with him: it was easy for Norrington to imagine her at the parties and promotional ceremonies, balls, and fine dinners; wearing fine gowns and dresses that made her appear to float when she moved...

And he wanted to be beside her every step of the way.

Norrington shook his head to himself as he took a few steps in her direction. He knew her better than that. All of that finery and emphasis on trophy appearances did not matter to her; nor to him. He accepted the importance behind it, and had developed tolerance for it, and because, to an extent, appearances came with his job.

He smiled to himself. What she absolutely deserved was happiness, whatever kind of life that entailed for her. He wanted nothing more than to see her taken care of, with a good man at her side, perhaps even beautiful children. She would make a kind, loving mother, as well as a caring, affectionate wife.

And he desperately wanted to be that man beside her.

_*But what would Annabelle want?*_

Though he shook all over inside, he kept walking in her direction. Tonight was the night he would tell her all that had been on his mind since his recollections and revelation from the _Flying Dutchman_. He wasn't sure how, but his determination and love for her was all he needed to propel him. Perhaps tonight could help lead him toward a revelation or a journey of what she wanted.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Annabelle heard the hollow thump of boots behind her and turned, curious who else was wandering about on deck, save for the few officers she had already seen. Her breath caught in her chest upon seeing James approaching. He stood before her in his uniform, which had been washed clean like the other men's. Despite not having worn one this whole journey, she was still a bit surprised to not see a powdered wig on his head. He appeared just as he had when she first met him all those years ago when she and her mother had met Uncle Weatherby and Elizabeth at the docks in England before they left for Port Royal: without a wig, his brown hair clean and pulled back.

Within those few moments of approaching her he took in her appearance as well. The afternoon dress was as blue as the sea, making her dark eyes and wavy hair pop. Her hair was not pulled all the way back, but he didn't mind. He personally preferred seeing her long hair free, though it tempted him to reach out and touch it. She looked more as a woman now than that day when he and Groves had seen her dancing in the parlor with Governor Swann so long ago.

"May I join you?" was the first thing he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, company is always nice."

After a shy pause, he said, "You look lovely, Annabelle." His nerves were already kicking in.

Her heart fluttered as she thanked him, returning the compliment on his dashing appearance.

"How are you faring?" he asked gently.

"Better, thank you. I am in higher spirits." Her voice grew a bit softer. "Despite the changes I will face, I am a bit anxious to return home."

"I confess I feel the same."

Their eyes met for a moment, then Annabelle looked away as she added, "So much has happened...I am slightly afraid of how things will never be the same."

_*I know, but I wish to make it better for you…* _He knew some of the answers, but he asked, "Such as?"

"Not seeing my family. I have already relayed my suspicions regarding Uncle Weatherby's death to Governor Byron. He has said he will look into it."

Norrington slid his eyes shut with the painful memory, mentally noting to speak to Governor Byron about helping him with that.

Annabelle continued, knowing Norrington wouldn't betray what she was about to reveal. "Elizabeth was well when I saw her, but not being able to see her all the time-if ever again-will not be easy." She steadied her breath to calm herself. "What are some of the changes you fear, if I may ask?"

_*Changes that may keep me from you…*_ He swallowed. "Perhaps the changes that may cause the most pain," he confessed honestly.

She lowered her eyes and let out a "hmm" in agreement before answering, "Yet we must also remind ourselves of the changes we already see the good in."

"And which do those consist of?" James asked, curious and hypnotized by her voice, yet remembering what he yearned to tell her.

This time Annabelle's eyes left the water and looked directly at him, grateful for the first ounces of his vulnerability this evening. "Groves told me he has been propositioned to take Clayton's former position."

Norrington acknowledged it. "Yes, he has. I was notified this afternoon. He will finalize his decision once we return, but I am confident he will do very well."

Her voice remained low, yet held no hint of accusation or disappointment. "As am I, though I am also confident the position was offered to someone else." Her face remained tranquil, yet curious, as surprise dawned on his face. "May I ask why you turned it down?"

Here was his chance. He swallowed, though that didn't prevent his insides from trembling. He felt her eyes on him, and he found it difficult to look at her as he slowly replied, "As much as I have prided myself in my achievements, I knew accepting the offer would have prevented me from attaining that which I desire more."

Annabelle's heart began to pound, surprised by her own reaction. She couldn't quite fathom what he meant.

Norrington's eyes lowered and glided in her direction. He could see her hands infront of her waistline on the rail, one folded over the other as though trying to prevent fidgeting-or hiding any shaking. He still couldn't bring himself to look up at her. His low voice uttered, "Because there is another matter of more importance to me."

Annabelle felt confused, yet caught her breath when his timid gaze fell upon her again. How handsome he was! So tall and broad and strong! How she longed to tell him what she felt-she stopped herself, bringing her focus back in time.

In those few moments, James had struggled as well, his breath taken away by her beauty, coupled with the strong hold his love for her already held over him. He wanted more than anything to hold her, but he had to wait a bit longer. He'd lose himself if he acted hastily.

He took a deep breath before uttering the words that risked the outcome of the situation. "I remember what happened on the _Flying Dutchman_."

He wanted to say more, but the mix of relief and despair in her eyes tore at his heart. He couldn't bring himself to speak again at first.

She spoke first, though very quietly. "How much?"

The weight on his chest increased as he dreaded seeing the distress in her face grow. "Everything."

Annabelle exhaled shakily, successfully fighting back tears. Norrington stepped a bit closer, his arms even daring to barely reach out an inch. She did not notice the gesture, and it was a few more moments before she felt completely composed, though her voice betrayed that. "My world ended that night. I thought I had lost you, James, and that was a pain I never believed I could bear..."

His gaze became more intense when he heard those words. He dared to step an inch closer. "I nearly drove myself mad to find out how I survived it, and what you endured. I could never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you."

She turned to face him, and he couldn't have taken his eyes from her for the world. "I also heard the vow a woman made, and only until recently did I realize those words gave me the will to live again. And if she had never taken those actions she may feel guilt for, I may have never seen her again. I also realize that ever since I met her, she has never left my thoughts; and since that day I saw a young woman dancing in the parlor with her uncle, I should have said words that have taken me much too long to say. Only until I pursued other desires, which turned out not to hold nearly as much worth, did I realize how true it was."

As Norrington had spoken, his hands had slowly come to grip her shoulders, hers laying gently against his chest. He was relishing holding her and sharing his soul, despite how frightened he was. He wondered if he would always feel this way around her: wanting to bare his innermost being, yet scared to death. He confessed to himself he wouldn't mind. Having her love in return would be all he needed to accomplish anything.

And now, looking into her deep, dark eyes, he bared the most vulnerable part of his soul. "I love you, Annabelle."

Her breathing became labored, her body nearly trembling with joy. How long she had waited to hear him say those words! It took all she had not to burst with the joy. How much they had endured up until now, from the moment she met him at the port in England, to their own involvement with Jack and his crew and the other pirates, to Davy Jones and that fateful night; their reunion and voyage taken under the pirates and the criminals in his Majesty's service; and now, on their way home, their lives as redeemed as possible. And now here they were, experiencing one of life's greatest forces.

Still in quiet ecstasy and disbelief, her voice remained soft as she replied, "I love you, James."

Seeing the joy and surprise in her face, as well as her smile appearing and reappearing, James felt his heart swell and grow warm. He stepped closer to her as their foreheads touched briefly, a soft exhale escaping his lips as a large weight was lifted from his shoulders. How sweet it felt to really touch and hold her; even sweeter to hear her say those words back.

He slid his hands down her arms until her hands were clasped in his, his eyes never leaving hers. He gently lifted his head from hers and breathed deeply, presenting himself with no formalities of an officer, but as James Norrington, a man of honor, and in love.

"Will you marry me, Annabelle?"

Her heart dropped upon hearing those words, her joy finally bursting inside her. Tears of joy stung the back of her eyes, but they would not go further.

Finding her voice again, she gave her answer with an excited yet peaceful tone. "Yes, James, I will marry you!"

He stepped as close to her as possible, his hands going to her waist as hers went back to his chest, both gazing intently at one another. Before he leaned in, one hand smoothed some of her hair that had been blowing in the breeze. He sighed at the touch before sliding his hand back to her waist. He gazed at her lovely face, and smiled at the thought that she was now his.

Her smile grew as she saw his appear on his face. "Oh," she breathed, her hand lifting and resting on his cheek, "so you _do_ smile."

He chuckled and his eyes closed for a bit as his hand reached up for hers and held it away from his cheek. He then took his hand and cupped her face, drawing her to him as he finally leaned in and kissed her. The love she had stored inside for so long was now shown to him. Her heart continued to swell in her newfound happiness as she remained in his arms. His body grew warm once their lips met and she returned the kiss, her form fitting perfectly in his arms. He had now found the woman with whom his heart truly lay, and he never imagined he could feel so complete.

They both stood there for a long while, whispering to each other and kissing again.

The sun did set, but they knew their lives together had just begun.


End file.
